What would you do?
by slytherinrulesme
Summary: What would you do for the one you love? Not your typical love story. Or is it? This story contains a minute amount of slash.
1. Chapter 1

As Harry lay in his bed waiting for the clock to strike, marking the arrival of his 17th birthday, he reflected on some things:

'I'M IN LOVE! He sighed. That's the only explanation I can come up with for how I feel whenever I am around...WOW! How would my life be different if my parents weren't killed? Would I still feel the same way I do now? Probably not. I know that I would not have the same friends that I do now. And I certainly wouldn't have had the many adventures. I would have someone to talk to about these feelings that would hopefully understand and not judge too harshly. Of course, considering who it is, I think I would be disowned all together. Maybe Sirius would've understood...NEVERMIND! Don't even go there, Harry.'

Harry looked at the clock again. Only 15 more minutes until he was officially an adult. Standing up to finish gathering his things to put in his trunk (as he was leaving as soon as possible); His scar flared to life, he hit his knees hard, and he found himself in the middle of Voldemort's throne room watching as Tom tortured one of his servants who was all too familiar to Harry. Not knowing what to do, Harry just watched with his eyes shining from tears suddenly filling them.

"I do not enjoy doing these things to you of all people. But, perhaps you need more persuading to get me the boy! He has more power than anyone knows, even Dumbledore." stated an eerily calm Voldemort as he shot yet another Crucio at the prostrate Death Eater who silently writhed under the curse. Harry didn't know if the silence was from sheer will or a silencing spell.

Voldemort finally lifted the spell and walked over to the prone man. Leaning down, he softly spoke, "If Harry Potter is not brought before me by the time he is to return to Hogwarts, YOU. WILL. DIE." Then he turned and went back to his throne and reseated himself regally.

"PAINFULLY." he finished.

The Death Eater paled and whispered, "Yes My Lord. Anything."

Voldemort grinned (frightening, I know) and dismissed him.

Harry found himself in his room again, his head was throbbing. Rising to his feet, he noticed that the time was 12:05 am, he was an adult now . His beloved, even though he had told no one yet, was in danger and only Harry could save him. What was he going to do about it?

Harry's decision would have to wait as several owls flew into his room. At the same time, there was a knock at the front door. Knowing the knocking on the door would wake his relatives before the owls did, Harry rushed down the stairs and answered it.

"Professor! Why are you here? At this hour? What happened? Is everything OK?" Harry practically yelled. His panic was rising seeing the headmaster at his front door in the VERY early hours of the morning. The Headmaster doesn't just pop up unannounced without good reason. Harry wanted to make sure none of his friends were hurt. Or worse.

Dumbledore, eyes twinkling brighter than the stars, merely smiled, "Harry, my boy, I am here to wish you a Happy Birthday. It is not every day that the savior of the wizarding world comes of age. Also, it is time for you to go to another safe place as the wards here are no longer effective." 'As if they ever really existed!' "We will head to The Burrow to stay until the repairs you requested are done at Grimmauld Place." 'It is not like you will live long enough to enjoy them, anyway.'

"Oh, I see", sighed Harry, knowing better and thanking any and all gods that Hermione found a book on Occlumency after "The Pensieve Incident" (as they now called it). She had specially ordered it and was the only one that knew Harry was almost an expert at Occlumency. Harry had realized after Sirius' death that there was more to Dumbledore than he let on. He just wasn't sure what and had decided to play along. For now.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Think nothing of it, Harry" Dumbledore replied. 'No one else does! I can not believe everyone thinks we are all dependent upon such an individual as this. This year my plan will finally come to a head and Harry and Tom will be dead and all will come to me for guidance. I wonder if his whale of an uncle ever got the balls to beat him. It would make my job easier if I could frame him for Harry's death. Ah, such is life.' He sighed to himself, now on to business.

"May I come in, Harry?" the Headmaster asked. His eyes were still twinkling because of his most recent train of thought.

Harry was just about to open the door wider when he heard thundering on the stairs.

"Boy! What have I told you about having those freaks in MY house?!" his uncle bellowed as he took in the fashion catastrophe that was Albus Dumbledore.

The Hogwarts headmaster had out done himself this time. His robes were fluorescent pink with neon green cats (that look a lot like Professor McGonagall, was Harry's thinking as he grinned) running around chasing bright yellow snitches. His hat and shoes matched the cats and bright pink ribbons tied his beard and hair.

Dumbledore grinned to himself as he noticed Harry's slight cringe at his uncle's loud bellowing. 'He just might be useful, after all.' Dumbledore thought about Dursley, remembering his plans for Harry after everything is over.

"I'm sorry, Sir." was Harry's response as he hung his head apparently in shame. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter (impossible, I know but it still happened). "The Headmaster just came to wish me a Happy Birthday." he continued. Looking at his uncle through his raven fringe, smirking.

Vernon Dursley lost all color as he realized exactly what this meant. His freak nephew could now legally do magic. On top of that, he had just noticed that the man with Harry was the very same one that has been trying to get him to do horrendous things to Harry. Vernon didn't mind degrading and belittling the whelp, but down right beating and torturing a child was beyond even him. 'Good luck, Harry!' was Dursley's last thought as he turned tail and ran back up the stairs.

"I just have to finish my packing and gather my gifts upstairs. Then we will be able to go, Sir" Harry said as he let Dumbledore in and started up the stairs.

As he followed Harry up the stairs, Albus' mind got to wondering if he would still be able to control the boy now that he was of age. Oh yes! Dumbledore really liked to control his weapons. He knew that after creating the new Dark Lord, he had to train someone to defeat said Dark Lord. Casting the spells on Tom, killing the Potters and getting Sirius put away had been much too easy. Making it so that Harry would trust, depend on and confide solely in him was proving to be a little more difficult. Especially after Sirius escaped four years ago to go after and kill Pettigrew. It would have totally blown his plans if Harry had found out the truth about why Peter was made secret keeper for James and Lily instead of Black. Albus didn't ever want to think about what would have happened if he had not taken care of those three.

Spelling Lily to believe she was in love with James instead of Sirius was definitely for the best. Harry was powerful enough without the Black blood. Dumbledore could only imagine how much more power the boy would have and how much harder he would be to control if Sirius had been his sire. As it was, three months after the wedding, James and Lily had announced that she was about six weeks along. So there was no doubt James had fathered Harry.

"I'll just be a few minutes, sir." he heard Harry say, startling him out of his thoughts. Dumbledore hadn't even realized that he had arrived at the door to the boy's room.

Upon entering, he noticed the pile of deliveries on the desk. 'Seems I didn't keep enough of them away' was his thinking as he noticed the thick stack of letters and cards presumably wishing Harry a happy birthday.

The headmaster eyed the letters and packages on the desktop. He knew he would have to deal with those who had disobeyed his order to not contact Harry for any reason. Instantly, he spotted one from Granger, another from Lovegood, yet another from Longbottom, and...what's this? Something from Weasleys?! Albus didn't think he would have to talk to Molly and Arthur, again. 'It would seem that Bill, Fred, George and Ginny needed to be taught to obey him. When they do so willingly, it makes things so much easier.' He knew he was getting too old to perform such complicated and powerful spells.

Remus had sent one also it seems. 'You would think with all his friends dying for being disloyal, he would behave like a good puppy.

Tonks!? Now, this was very unexpected. Maybe it is time for her little "chat". Daily life does not depend on her being able to transform.'

The next set of letters caused Albus to pale ever so slightly. 'I was afraid of this. What were they thinking!? How can I get these away from Harry before he has a chance to read them. No doubt everything will change if he does. Those three should have known better than to try me. Good thing that they all are already dead!'

He glanced over to see if Harry had noticed anything. 'No, of course the stupid boy had not. Now, how to get the letters from him.'

Smirking to himself, Dumbledore turned to Harry who was almost finished with his task and asked in his best grandfatherly tone, "Why don't I gather your letters and packages for you, my boy?"

"That would be great! And it would save some time. Thank you, sir." Harry replied having noticed the headmaster had spent a lot of time looking through his mail and wondered which letters caught is interest.

Laughing (on the inside) at his luck, Dumbledore shrank the stack, took the top three letters and discreetly put them in his pocket. After making sure Harry had not seen what he had done, he carried the items to the boy so he could add them to the trunk.

"Thank you." Harry said as he placed them in his trunk, closed it and locked it. Then, grinning at the Headmaster, Harry shrunk his trunk on his own.

"WOW! This is so wicked!" exclaimed Harry with a genuine smile after doing his first bit of legal magic.

'You have no idea, silly boy!' Dumbledore thought as he led Harry back down the stairs and out the door to the apparation point. Laughing hysterically in his mind at his good fortune at pulling yet another one over on The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Him.

He didn't get the last laugh, though. As unbeknownst to Albus Dumbledore, the letters he stole from Harry vanished almost as soon as his hand left them in his pocket.

The two appeared in the yard of the Burrow.

"This is where I leave you, Harry. You are expected, so just go up and knock. I will see you this evening as there are many things we need to discuss." Then Dumbledore was gone leaving behind a very relieved Harry.

'FINALLY! I thought he was going to try and have another one of his talks. You'd think by now he would know his talks fall on deaf ears, I don't want to hear it! He can talk until he is blue in the face and I still wouldn't trust him ever again after Sirius.'

Harry smiled sadly at the image that created in his mind, Albus Dumbledore with a face as blue as his twinkling eyes.

Harry was almost to the door when it suddenly opened revealing a worried looking Bill.

"Harry! We thought you would be here sooner. What took you so long? Where is Dumbledore anyway?"

"Ummm, I had to pack and he left. But he said he would see me this evening?" Harry said with a questioning look at the grin that spread across Bill's face.

"Sure thing." was Bill's reply as he led Harry through the kitchen door. Of course, Molly Weasley greeted him with her customary hug and food because he was "just too thin". After finishing his meal, he went up to bed in Ron's room where he had slept when he was here before. Thankfully, Ron was already asleep. He didn't think he could handle a talk with Ron, as he was tired and wanted to rest for a while.

Lying down on the cot that was prepared for him, Harry began to clear his mind. He really needed to thank Hermione again for ordering that book on Occlumency. She taught him in weeks what Snape couldn't teach him in months. Naturally, she had to learn it first. Neither of them thought it a good idea to inform Ron. Harry didn't want anyone else to know just yet. He needed to find out who he really could trust before he gave up any more information to anyone. Especially Dumbledore and those who followed him blindly.

Harry had lost any trust he had for the Headmaster the night Sirius died. For Dumbledore to withhold such important information was unforgivable. He still wasn't sure if the prophecy was real. Surely if it were, someone would have said before that day. Right? Something about Albus Dumbledore just didn't feel right to Harry anymore. He knew he couldn't let on to anyone but those he knew for a fact he could trust; like Hermione. Who knows what he would do without her as a friend? Harry decided he would tell her the biggest secret he had. The fact that he had realized he is in love, and with whom. Boy was she going to Freak!

Soon after, Harry was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

******Dream********

Harry was sitting on a couch in a familiar sitting room snuggled up to a person who had his arm around him while he read. "You know, I could really get used to this." Harry whispered to the ebony haired man at his side.

"I do not do snuggling, cuddling or anything resembling those abysmal show of emotions." was the reply he got.

"Well, we'll just have to change that, now won't we?" Harry smirked as he leaned up to capture those delightful lips before the snarky retort came out. This was his undoing as he was pulled up into the man's lap when he deepened the kiss.

**scene change**

Harry was nestled on a lean muscled chest with his arm around a narrow waist.

"You know, I could really get used to this." was whispered into the top of his head.

"I knew you would, Sev." Harry replied as he looked up into obsidian pools full of something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Harry, I have asked you not to call me that. I do not do nicknames." Severus glared at Harry.

"Sure. Just like 'you do not do snuggling, cuddling or anything like..."

"Harry!" Severus cut him off.

"But you did say..."

"Harry!" he was cut off again.

"Oh alright, already." Harry sighed. "But you're the one who..."

"HARRY, YOU'RE HERE!" Ron's shout had woken Harry up from his dream.

"Ron, you don't have to yell, you know. Now even Voldemort knows where to find me." Harry growled at the redhead for waking him in such a way.

A few seconds later, the door burst open. No, not Voldie. Just Hermione.

"HARRY, YOU'RE HERE!" Hermione shrieked as she flew into the room. "I came as soon as I heard Ron's yell. I have so much to tell you! First, would..."

"Uh, Hermione, could we get dressed first, please?" Ron had cut her off as he dove for cover to hide his state of undress (worn red boxers with snitches on them and a white tee).

"Oh! Sure. No problem. I will just see you guys downstairs. Dressed." Hermione had turned redder than Ron's boxers and was backing out the door as quickly as she could without tripping over something.

"Girls are so weird", Ron muttered as he got his clothes out and on as fast as he could.

"Good to see ya, Harry. Don't take too long coming to breakfast. With everyone here there won't be any food left." Then Ron disappeared through the door.

'Hmmmm, he didn't even ask how my summer has been so far. Seems that he's losing his touch at acting or just doesn't care anymore. One more thing to talk to Hermione about. Oh well! Better get ready for the day.' Harry gathered his things and went to take a long, hot shower to help him get ready for a busy day celebrating his birthday Weasley style.

By the time Harry had finally gone into the kitchen for breakfast, it was empty except for Hermione and Ron. As soon as he walked in, Hermione jumped up and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday, Harry! I am so glad you're here! Sorry about earlier. I just have so much I need to talk to you about. Especially since Ronald says he doesn't want to hear about "that stuff". I mean, it's not like I'm pregnant. It's only sex after all." Hermione casually said as if talking about the weather.

Harry noticed the grin spread across her face as Ron turned red and quickly got up and left without a word.

"You did that on purpose! I know you are saving it for true love. Just like I am." Harry managed through his bales of laughter.

"Yeah, I know. But, it is so much fun to see how many different shades of red he can turn. Do you think he will ever catch on that we know how he really feels about being your friend?" Hermione asked, suddenly serious.

"I have no idea. But he is slacking in his enthusiasm. Didn't even ask me about my summer so far." was Harry's response as he thought back to a day before that term ended when Neville approached him.

**flashback**

"Umm, Harry. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Neville asked hesitantly. Everyone knew Harry was distraught over what he was having to deal with. With losing Sirius, the war and everything else a magical teenage boy goes through.

"Maybe later."

"Please, Harry!? It's important." Neville pleaded.

"Ok, what?" Harry really did NOT want to talk to anyone.

"Well, you see... The thing is..." Neville tried to start.

"Just spit it out or go away, Neville"

"Sorry Harry. I just don't know how to tell you this. You see, I overheard Ron talking to someone I couldn't see because it was dark. He was talking about how much he hated pretending to be your best mate. And that he couldn't wait until You-know-who was gone so he could finally be free of you for good. The scary thing about it was the other person started laughing at that. I'm so sorry Harry. We all believed he truly did care."

Harry just looked at Neville gobsmacked at the idea his first and best friend really hated him. He needed to talk to Hermione just to make sure she really was his friend.

Hermione almost couldn't believe what she was hearing Harry say.

Then, she thought about it a minute. "You know Harry, it all makes sense now. A true friend would not have gotten so upset with you because of the goblet situation. Someone put him up to being your friend." she said bluntly.

"Oh, Harry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Forget Ronald Bilius Weasley. We don't need him! We can get along just fine without him. I didn't have to be coaxed into being your friend. Don't worry, Harry. I love you just the way you are." Hermione quickly said once she saw the pained look on her friends face.

******end flashback******

As Harry sat lost in his thoughts, Remus Lupin walked in. Almost immediately, he noticed the scent of vanilla mixed with honeysuckle. He knew what this scent meant. His mate.

'After all these years, now I get to find my mate! But, who could it be? The only ones in here are Harry and Hermione. OH HELL! I really, really hope it isn't Harry. I love him like he was my cub. Well, there's only one way to find out.'

"Hey cub, Happy Birthday. Hermione." Remus greeted as he finally made his way to the table. The scent getting stronger the closer he got to Hermione.

"Hi" Hermione said at the same time Harry greeted him with a " 'lo Remy".

"Uh, Hermione, Fred and George are doing a bit of research they would like some help with. Interested?"

"You're kidding, right? Hermione is NEVER interested in doing research. She's only top of the class because she has slept with all the teachers." Harry could only hold his face straight for a few seconds after he saw the scandalized look on her face. As he looked over at Remus, Harry noticed that he looked thoroughly pissed.

"Hey, Remy, what's up? Why do you look like I just insulted your mother?" Harry asked afraid he had offended the man he saw as a father.

"You shouldn't talk about your friends like that, young man!" Remus playfully admonished, trying to hide his true feelings from them.

"It's alright, Professor. We don't have to hide it anymore. Harry has obviously known since third year about it. So, you don't have to deny it any longer." was Hermione's reply as she gently stroked her had down the cheek of the man she has had a crush on since her third year. She grinned at Harry as Remus started to blush, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Seeing that she was only teasing, Remus smiled at the two. Then, that glorious smell hit his nose again and suddenly felt like it was 150 degrees in the kitchen.

"Are you going to leave The Twins unsupervised in a room full of books, or are you going to help them?" asked the werewolf, trying to remain calm. His wolf was getting restless; It wanted its mate! NOW! It took all of Remus' willpower to keep the wolf down with his mate this close. Remus knew he couldn't just claim her. Hermione was a full human. He wanted, no, needed to get to know her personally BEFORE he jumped her. Once that was accomplished; watch out, Granger!

"Oh, no! Please tell me you did not leave those two alone anywhere near one book, let alone several?" was the last thing Harry and Remus heard as Hermione disappeared through the kitchen door.

"So..." said Harry eying Remus suspiciously.

"So, what?"

"So, why did you want to get rid of Hermione? I know what research the twins are currently doing and you could have helped them a lot more than she can." Harry asked, smiling at the stunned look on Lupin's face.

"You could, too!" Remus smirked.

"Ah, yes. I could very easily tell them who Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony are. But, where is the fun in that!" laughed Harry.

"I agree with you there, cub."

Harry looked expectantly at Remus who was squirming uncomfortably under the emerald green gaze.

"After all these years..." he started, "I have finally found my mate." There he had said it out loud.

"Oh Remus! That's so wonderful!" Harry launched himself at the last Marauder; engulfing him in a bear hug (I know a werewolf in a bear hug is just so wrong!).

A thought suddenly hit Harry. "Remy, you aren't a virgin, are you?" he asked as he sat back down. Remus blushed at the blunt question his adopted godson had just asked him.

"No, Harry. Werewolves can have sex with whomever they choose. But, only until they find their mate. Then, the wolf will only accept their mate as a partner." He watched Harry to make sure he understood before he continued. "I have had sexual partners in the past, as I feared I would never find my mate. Which, now I have." Remus took a deep breath. "And, it'sHermioneandbythewayIneedyou rhelpwinningherover."

A confused Harry stared at his godfather while the words sank in.

He slowly rose from his chair, walked over to Remus, pulled him up out of the chair...and kissed him.

"Congratulations! I will help you. But, know this. If you hurt her, you will deal with me." Harry said with a smile. Truly happy for them both. Even though Hermione had no idea. Yet. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she found out.

Speaking of Hermione, she chose that moment to walk back into the room. Stopped just inside the door and glared at both men.

"If you wanted to talk privately, you could've just asked me to leave. You didn't have to do THAT to me."

"Sorry, Hermione" was the reply from both.

"It's alright. I took care of EVERYTHING."

Remus and Harry both paled at the evil smirk on Hermione's face. It made Malfoy look like an angel. Just then, the door opened again. In walked the Twins.

"Oi, Harry!" Fred started.

"How could you, mate?"

"Our real friend..." both putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"...tells us you have known..."

"...since your third year..."

"...who the Marauders are." George finished as they both looked at

Remus in mock hurt.

"Guys, it wasn't my secret to tell." was Harry's response.

"We know" both said in unison as they grabbed Remus and pulled him out of the room.

"You have to..."

"...tell us all..."

"...about your..."

"...pranks!" was chorused as the three disappeared through the door.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other smiling. After a few minutes of silence, Harry suddenly turned serious. "Hermione, I have something I need to tell you."

"Sure Harry. Whatever it is, just know that I will always be here for you. No matter what." Hermione told him as she stood up and gave him a big hug.

"Good. I'm so glad I have you." Harry whispered into her bushy hair.

Pulling away, Hermione looked at him expectantly. Harry, seeing the sincere look in her eyes, knew everything would still be good between them once she was told.

"I am in love with Snape. Before you say anything, I know better than anyone what a bastard he is. But, it doesn't matter. I know I love him." Harry stated firmly.

"How can you be sure it's love, Harry?" she gently asked. Hermione could tell this was important to Harry.

"By the way I feel the tingling in my skin whenever he is near; by the way my whole body catches fire when he looks at me; by the way his hands move in a sensual dance when he is making a potion, or grading essays, or even writing instructions on the board; by the way he arranges all his food a certain way on his plate with nothing touching; by the way..."

"OK, I get it," Hermione cut in laughing. "If you're sure, you have my support. But if he ever hurts you..."

"Thanks, but you won't have to bother with that as I don't think I stand a chance. He hates everything about me, remember?" sighed Harry.

After several moments of not knowing exactly what to say to that, Hermione thought she would distract him for a bit.

"I can't wait until everyone gets here tonight. I know it hasn't been a very long, but I miss everyone already." Hermione practically squealed.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What are you talking about, everyone gets here?" asked Harry confused.

"Oh, you did not know about your own party, Potter? Please, let us not be modest. YOU most likely helped the Headmaster plan it and send out invitations." was sneered from the door.

"No, Professor Snape, I didn't know." Harry protested. He could feel his face flush as he looked at the man, he had recently realized, he has been in love with for more than a year now.

"Well, then. I guess this day is just full of surprises for everyone, is it not?" Severus snarked at him.

"What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked through clenched teeth. Love or not, the man was annoying at times.

"It means, Potter that I have arrived after a meeting with the Headmaster. It would seem he feels that your 'remedial potions' class should resume." hissed out Snape.

"WHAT!? When is that supposed to start?" Harry asked. All of the sudden, he wasn't angry anymore but, looking forward to spending time alone with his love. Even if Severus was a bastard to him.

"Tonight after the festivities. Be prepared. Also, I will be accompanying you to Diagon Alley in the morning to procure your school supplies. The headmaster feels it would be safer if you went without a flock of redheads surrounding you drawing attention. 7 am. sharp be in the kitchen ready for the day. Find me, as soon as your last guest has departed tonight, for your lesson." With that said, Severus turned and strode out the door. Robes billowing behind him.

"You never know Harry. I think he just might give you a chance." Hermione said as she sat back down.

"Right and I might grow a unicorn horn and violate virgins!" said an exasperated Harry as he flopped down into his own chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours had passed since Harry and Hermione finished their chat in the kitchen. They had spent around 3 hours talking before being shooed out by Mrs. Weasley so she could prepare lunch for the houseful she currently had.

Harry now sat in a worn leather chair in the sitting room thinking over his talk with his best friend. Hermione wanted Harry to tell Dumbledore about how strong he really was. Harry refused, of course. This is when he explained to her about not trusting the headmaster or most of his followers. She'd already known about the prophecy and what had happened to Dumbledore's office when Harry was told. Everyone who knew what happened that day when Harry blew up the headmaster's office put it off to emotionally enhanced accidental magic. Hermione knew better.

She had been with Harry helping him learn spells and other useful things he might need to know in order to defeat Voldemort. No one else was trying to teach him anything, so she did her best from the books she specially ordered with the help of The Twins. Naturally, she got to learn loads of stuff too.

In one of these books, Hermione had come across a spell that could be cast to determine the strength of a person's magical core. Hermione had Harry do the spell on her to help convince him. Her core was a very bright light gray bordering on white. She, too, was shocked to learn she was almost as powerful as Morgana herself. But nowhere near as powerful as Harry.

Harry was shocked to learn that his core was bright silver tinged with gold and white. According to the book, this meant his core was stronger than Merlin and Morgana Le Fey, the most powerful wizard and witch to ever have lived. Merlin's core was gold while Morgana's was white. Harry didn't want to believe that he was or even could be the most powerful being since the first wizard.

Lunch was uneventful for the most part. At least as uneventful as can be with all Weasleys present. By supper time, Harry's party was going strong. Molly Weasley had truly outdone herself. Because so many people were expected, she had set up a buffet style meal with enough food to feed Hagrid for a month. In addition to the food, she had spelled the sitting room bigger to hold all the people that had shown up. Most of whom, Harry had no clue who they were. The ones Harry did recognize were his year mates from Hogwarts, most of the Order, and of course, a few from the Ministry. The others he couldn't remember ever having seen before.

Even though almost every seventh year student and quite a few professors were at the party, Harry kept mostly to himself. Watching; trying to determine who out of all these people he could trust. Harry knew for certain he could trust Ginny, Fred and George. He knew he could trust Fred and George because he, Harry, had tricked them into eating some of their own candy. It was a new product designed to help couples out who were too shy to tell their partners how they felt about each other. The chocolates had been laced with a variation of Veratiserum, the Twins own concoction. Once they ate the chocolate, Harry questioned them about how they felt towards him. After several questions Harry decided they were genuine with their feelings. He also learned they shared everything with each other. He also knew Neville was trustworthy, as he had proven that throughout the years. The tidbit of information he had told Harry about Ron was just the icing on the cake.

Fudge was here and kept trying to corner Harry. Hermione and The Twins did their best to run interference. It gave Gred and Forge an easy target to prank. Currently, they were being occupied by their mother. Hermione was talking with Ginny and the minister was heading straight for Harry. Quickly looking around for an escape, Harry spotted Ron going out into the hall. Barely dodging Fudge, Harry followed. As soon as Harry stepped into the hall, he saw Ron disappear into the kitchen; his curiosity was piqued, Harry followed. He could hear voices coming from inside. One was definitely Ron's, the other was too soft to be able to tell.

"No, he has no idea. I can't believe that he is the one everybody thinks is the savior of the wizarding world. How stupid can people be?! I mean, really, he's not all that great. Sometimes I wish you had just let him befriend Malfoy. Never mind, I wouldn't even wish him on that bastard. How much longer am I going to have to pretend that I'm his friend? It's getting harder and harder everyday to be around him so much. When will that house of his be ready? The quicker he is gone, the better I will feel. Maybe he'll take Hermione with him. Someone should tell her that know-it-all is not attractive."

Harry couldn't hear what the other person was saying as they were talking too softly. He got a pretty good idea by what Ron said next.

"Really? Alright! So, this is it for him then? Your plan will be done this year? How will you get him to kill You-Know-Who? More important, how are you going to kill him?" all asked in what Harry thought to be one breath. "Please make it as painful as possible. I really want to see Potter suffer. Always thinking he is better. At least I know my parents. Can I have his house?"

Another reply too soft for Harry to hear was given to Ron.

"Yes, I see. The Black Family home would serve you better than me. Will I at least get something for all I've had to go through because of him?" Ron asked whomever it was he was with. "I understand. I'll see you at the next report, Sir."

Harry then heard footsteps coming towards the door from inside. Turning around, he ran smack into the last (or maybe first) person he wanted to.

"Eavesdropping now, Potter? One would think that by now you would avoid invading another's privacy." Severus sneered at Harry. "Obviously not."

"How many times am I going to have to apologize for that? All last year, every class, every meal, every time I passed you in the halls and every other time I saw you, I apologized to you. How much more do you want?" Harry solemnly asked. Hoping to finally get Severus' forgiveness for looking uninvited into his pensive back in fifth year.

"The point, Mr. Potter, is..." Snape started with a glare, "invading a person's privacy is a show of disrespect towards that person. If you bothered to show your Professors, or friends, the proper respect they deserve, you would not have to apologize." Severus finished with a smirk as he motioned towards Ron.

"You were spying on me?" Ron asked heatedly. Harry could tell the redhead was doing his best to control his temper.

"So what if I was? Spying is far better than what you've been doing for the last 6 years." was Harry's response. Trying not to lose his cool as well; especially in front of Severus. His love needed no more reason to hate him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Harry. The only thing I have done for the past six years is be your friend." Ron yelled as he noticed several people coming to see what the commotion was about. "Your BEST friend!"

"No, Ronald. THAT would be me!" Hermione stated, glaring at Ron, as she walked up to stand beside Harry closely followed by Fred, Ginny, and George.

Once Harry had determined he could trust them, he told The Twins what Neville had said about Ron. It seems they had suspected something like that one day when Ginny had come to them crying. She had overheard Ron having a tantrum and threatening to kill "that Potter bastard" himself. Since that day, Fred, George and Ginny were wholeheartedly on Harry's side. The Twins had told Harry about it the day he had tricked them and Ginny has been a part of Harry's trusted ever since. Later on, he also tested her. Just to be sure.

"WHAT!? No, you're not. I am Harry's best friend." Ron stated matter-of-factually.

"Really? Then you should be able to answer a few questions about him." came Ginny's voice from somewhere behind Harry. Harry noticed Snape was watching the exchange with much interest. He showed no signs of stopping it either.

"Fine. I know everything there is about Harry. Being his best friend and all." Ron said with confidence. He had to study everything about the prat to pull off the whole friend thing after all.

" 'K, what is Harry's..." George started.

"...favorite color?..." Fred continued

"...animal?..."

"What does he..."

"...want to do with..."

"...his life after school?"

"Why does he..."

"...wear clothes that..."

"...are way too..."

"...big for him?"

Ron grinned to himself. 'This is going to be so easy. And to top it off, Potter will look like an ass to everyone by the time I am finished.'

"Red is his favorite color. His favorite animal is Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, because he belonged to his godfather Sirius Black before he died." Ron relished in the hurt look on Harry's face at the mention of Sirius. 'So easy to upset him. And HE's the savior.'

"Harry wants to be an Auror after graduation and settle down with a nice, beautiful witch, my sister, and have a big family. As for his clothes, he doesn't want to spend his money on new clothes when he can spend it on other things. Besides, it's not like he cares what he looks like anyway." Ron finished smugly.

Harry looked around at everyone who was listening. (Which appeared to be almost everyone at the Burrow.) Judging from the looks most of them were giving him, they all thought Ron's words to be true. Harry gave a loud sigh and looked at Fred and George and nodded sadly. He didn't want to have to do it this way. The twins then turned to Ginny who grinned mischievously and handed them the box no one noticed she had been holding.

"In this box is a brand new WWW product. It is called 'Love Me, Love Me Not'. You know like picking the petals off a flower thing. You pull petals off a flower petal saying 'he loves me, he loves me not' in turn until they are all gone. What it does is this: you give a piece of chocolate to someone and then ask them questions. They can only answer truthfully." Ginny started to explain.

"Sounds like Veritaserum." Severus stated calmly even though he was intrigued.

"Yes and no. With Veritaserum, the person can't NOT answer a direct question. Not so with Veracity. A person can only speak the truth but can also choose not to answer at all." Ginny further explained.

"Very impressive. Where did you find the potion?" Snape asked genuinely curious.

"We invented it." was the chorused reply from the Twins.

"Ah, of course. You two were always more than adequate in my class" If Snape were affected by that information, no one knew. His mask was still firmly in place.

"Back to topic, people. Harry, Ron and Hermione will each get one right before they answer their questions. The effects of the potion only last a few minutes so the questions will come fast guys." Ginny finished as she turned to face the three to be questioned.

They all nodded.

During Ginny's explanation, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and followed the arm connected to it up to a concerned looking Remus. Harry smiled sheepishly at him and gave a one shoulder shrug.

"Who's first?" was asked from the crowd.

"How about Hermione?" Luna suggested from not too far away from them. Although she was a little (OK a lot) strange, Harry had trusted her from the very beginning. It was just a feeling he had deep in his core that he could.

"Harry?" Hermione looked him in the eye. Harry looked around, momentarily meeting a few people's eyes. When he made it to Severus, he lingered a little longer. Harry's breath hitched as onyx met emerald and he shivered ever so slightly. Remus, with his werewolf senses, noticed the slight difference in Harry's breathing and the shiver. He followed where Harry was looking to see what had caused such a reaction in his godson.

'Severus Snape! Oh Harry, you have some serious explaining to do.' Remus looked back at Harry and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze to get his attention. As Harry turned to look at him, Remus noticed the look of longing and love in his eyes that disappeared as Harry's eyes came to Remus'. Now, there was a pleading look in Harry's eyes. Remus instantly understood. 'Harry's in love with him.' His wolf whimpered in delight at this thought. Not about who but, just the fact.

Harry felt the squeeze and hesitantly broke contact with Severus to look at his godfather. At first, he saw confusion and concern in Remus' eyes. Then understanding. 'Oh shit! Remus knows. I didn't want him to find out yet. And certainly not like this.' He gave the man he loved like a father a shaky smile before turning to nod at Hermione's question. It had only been a minute but seemed like a lifetime looking in those eyes.

With Harry's approval, Hermione went first. She stepped over to one of the Twins, who gave her a piece of the candy. She felt no different as the chocolate was swallowed.

"Now remember, if a question is answered, it's the truth." Fred stated as Hermione swallowed the candy he had given her.

"Hermione, will you answer the same questions we asked Ron?"

Hermione took a minute to look around at everyone there. She was happy to note looks of concern on some of their faces. It's good to know the group is here for support. Harry needs it.

"First, Harry's favorite color is Emerald green, the color of his mother's eyes. The only thing he has of hers. Second, he doesn't have ONE favorite animal, he has three. A stag, a large dog and a wolf. Each representing one of the true marauders, his father and godfathers."

Hermione began her answers.

Harry, who had been stealing glances at Severus while Hermione talked, noticed the glare the dark man sent Remus when she had mentioned the marauders. One more thing he hates me for. Harry sighed at his depressing thoughts.

"Next, Harry doesn't think he will live much past school so, he has no idea what he wants to do should he survive. I, for one, think he is very foolish for having such thoughts." Hermione then shot Harry a glare that was almost Snape-ish. Almost.

"The ONE thing you did get right, Ron" the glare was now on him, "was that if he does survive, Harry wants to marry and have a family."

Losing the glare, Hermione said the last part as she looked her potions professor straight in the eye. And smirked.

Looking around, Remus noticed a glint of something in Snape's eyes that wasn't there before. Was that concern? or maybe something else entirely. He also noticed looks of shock on some of the faces around the room. Obviously those that only knew the-Boy-Who-Lived; not Harry.

"As far as Harry's clothes being too big, he had no choice. His muggle relatives hate everything about magic, especially Harry, and 'refused to waste their hard earned money on a worthless freak'. So, he had to wear his cousin's old clothes, or go naked." Hermione finished.

Never before had the mask of one, Severus Snape dropped. Until now. Severus was caught off guard by that last comment; he unintentionally let his mask fall (if only for a few seconds) as the picture of a very naked Harry Potter flicked through his mind. 'THAT is definitely something to think about later. Alone. Maybe while in bed. Or in the shower. Or both. Yes, both is good. No, no, no, no, no! Severus you will NOT think like that about Harry Potter. Not anymore. You know you have to present him the the Dark Lord in a little over a month. Nothing can ever come of thinking like that. Soon he will be gone forever.' It took everything he had to keep his mask this time as his heart clenched at these last thoughts.

"OK. I'm ready." Harry's voice brought Severus back to the situation at hand.

While Severus was lost in his thoughts, a couple of other things were going on.

As Hermione told everyone how the Dursley's felt toward Harry, Remus started growling; loudly. This caused everyone to quickly back as far away from him as possible; everyone except Harry and Hermione. Harry because the wolf was currently sniffing his cub to reassure itself there was no harm. She wasn't quite sure why, but Hermione felt she needed to be exactly where she was to help calm Remus. Neither moved until Remus was calmed.

Ron, not wanting to eat the chocolates, was trying to slip away. He wasn't quick enough though. Spotting his little brother trying to weasel his way into the kitchen, Charlie grabbed him and held him in place. Ron briefly struggled in his brother's grasp. Giving up when he remembered his brother was a dragon tamer.

"You started this, Ron. Don't think you are going to slip away before we find out what brought this about." Charlie told him with his best Molly glare. Merlin knows Charlie had seen THAT enough to duplicate it. Bill, also noticed what Ron was up to, and moved to block the door.

Others who had also noticed moved to block the other escape routes. They all wanted to know what had happened to the friends.

It was only after Remus had calmed some that Harry snuck another glance at Severus. The dark man had a far away look in his eyes. Harry doubted if anyone else even noticed. Snape's sneer was firmly in place. Only if you had studied the man would you be able to tell the difference in his eyes. Study the man Harry had. Every chance he had had for over a year now. He had started feeling something other than hate for Snape since before he looked into the man's memories. It was only this morning that he realized what it was. The descriptions of being in love in all the fairy tales and other books Harry had read were precisely how he felt towards Severus. Plus a lot more.

Only when Remus gave Harry a reassuring nod, did Harry proclaim he was ready for his turn at answering. All eyes were on him now. Even the ones he wanted most to see him, the real him. Dark pools of loathing. Harry hoped one day those sparkling onyx gems would shine with another emotion when they were turned on him.

George walked up to Harry and offered a chocolate. Wanting everyone to know the truth, he only hesitated for a second before taking one and eating it. Savoring the flavor, Harry momentarily closed his eyes. A look of pure bliss on his face. This did not go unnoticed by a certain dark haired man who was wishing he could put a look like that on the Golden Boys face. Only he wouldn't use chocolate. But, then again...

"Harry, can you tell us who is right?" Ginny asked after a few minutes, giving the potion time to take effect.

Looking around the room, his eyes fell on a very nervous looking Ron. This particular redhead looked scared to be so close to the two that were beside him.

"Hermione" was the simple reply Harry gave.

"But, why would Ron lie?" someone in the crowd asked. Harry thought it sounded like Dean Thomas. Harry didn't answer.

"What, exactly, did he do to you for the last six years?" Snape asked almost civilly. Hoping it wasn't what he thought.

Hearing that voice made Harry snap his head around to look at the owner. Harry was surprised to see a completely blank look on Severus' face, but genuine curiosity in his eyes.

When Harry's green met his love's black, Harry wanted the man to know. If no one else heard him he didn't care.

"Well, you see, I was informed at the end of my fifth year that Ronald Weasley hated pretending to be my friend and couldn't wait for Voldemort to be gone so he would be rid of me." Harry barely contained his tears as he said these words. The whole time he had been looking into Severus' eyes as if he were only talking to him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" was shouted from a door way at the end of the hall. The people parted to reveal a VERY pissed off looking Molly Weasley. Her and Arthur had been saying their good-byes to some of the adults and came in just in time to catch what Harry had said.

"Sorry, mum. We..." Fred started with a mischievous grin

as he looked at Ron, who had paled drastically.

"...were testing one of our..." George noticed several people quickly move out of the way.

"...new products on Harry..."

"...and Hermione..."

"...and Ron."

"What new product? No one was hurt, were they?" asked Molly temporarily forgetting what was said. She was a mother after all and there are a lot of children here.

"Yes, Harry was hurt" Hermione said, causing Mrs. Weasley to turn and shoot one of her best glares at her twin sons. "Not by the chocolates, by Ronald. And not today." she quickly continued before Fred and George got in a huge amount o f trouble.

"Indeed." stated Severus as he turned his gaze towards their hostess. "It would appear that the youngest male of your abundant clan has been lying to us all for six years. It seems he hates pretending to be Mr. Potter's friend and..." he turned back to look at Harry, "can't wait to be rid of him', I believe is what was said." Severus finished, reluctantly taking his eyes from Harry's.

"Is this true? Did you really say those horrible things about our Harry?" Molly asked looking disappointingly at her youngest son.

Since the first time they met him, all the Weasleys had taken Harry in and loved him as their own. Well, obviously not all.

"Well, young man? Answer your mother! NOW!" Mr. Weasley stepped in, furious. He didn't lose his temper often, but he did NOT like to see the woman he still desperately loved upset. Especially when it involved family. This was like turning on your own family. Arthur Weasley valued family over everything. Being such a loving father, it pained him to see his children at odds with one another.

He and Molly had tried to raise their children to love and support each other through anything that happens. Which is the main reason why it hurt so much for Percy to leave. Like his father said to him "Being ambitious is great, but it's better when you can share your accomplishments with those you love." Arthur tried to instill this into his own children. Doesn't seem like he did a good enough job with some of them.

"Dad!" Fred and George called to him.

Arthur turned and glared at his twin sons, scaring a lot of people around. You don't stay married to the same person for all these years and share SEVEN kids with her and not pick up a few things.

"We only wanted..." George began to explain.

"...to give our darling..." Fred emphasized.

"...little brother a chocolate."

"See, it's laced with..."

"...a mild truth serum."

"Once he takes it, he..."

"...can refuse to answer, but not lie."

"He better not refuse" Arthur stated firmly as he took

one of the candies from Fred and walked to Ron, who looked a little scared.

"Here, Ron. For the sake of the family and your standing in it, eat it."

Arthur didn't like to threaten his children, but he needed to know if one of them was being as deceitful as implied.

Ron hesitantly ate the chocolate. He may hate Harry Potter, but he loved his family. He did this for them. (You just keep telling yourself that Ron!) Molly stood anxiously waiting. She had heard the answer Harry gave Snape and couldn't believe that HER child could do such a horrible thing to another person.

"Now, Ron. Will you please answer your mother's questions?" his father asked as calm as he could, afraid of what they would be.

"Yes" was barely whispered.

"Yes, you did those things?" snapped Charlie. He couldn't believe Ron would do this.

"Yes" Ron hissed out towards his brother as Molly burst into tears.

"How could you do that to Harry?" She asked through her sobbing.

"Easy. I was approached on the train and asked to befriend 'the savior of the wizarding world'. He even told me which compartment to go in to find him. All I had to do was pretend to be a caring and loyal friend. Spying and reporting on him the whole time. Another of my jobs is to keep 'undesirables' away. Those who could influence Potter; like Malfoy. You'd be surprised how many times the ferret approached me wanting to call a truce. I was ordered to refuse every time." Ron began. "If I do the job right, when Potter defeats You-Know-Who and is 'taken care of', I will get half the value of everything that belongs to him. The Potters are an old pure-blood family with a lot of money and stuff. And now that Sirius is dead, Harry gets the Black inheritances, too. I...WE won't have to be poor anymore." Ron finished his explanation casually.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" To say Molly Weasley was pissed would be a sad mis-communication. She was pissed after Ron had spoken his first word. Her anger intensified the more he talked.

"But, Mum, if we had all that money, there would be no more hand-me-downs; no more buying second hand-not good enough books and other things. You would be able to get help for the house. The Weasley name would once again be respected!" Ron nearly shouted at his own mother.

At this point, Severus Snape looked around at all the redheads and noted the horrified expressions on their faces. 'Apparently, they don't care that much about money if the mention of it horrifies them so.'

"I can't believe you would do something like this for money. Mum and Dad raised us better than that. Your family comes first! No matter what." Bill said dumbstruck at his little brother's actions.

"Harry is family, in every sense but blood. We all agreed to that. Even you." Charlie took over.

"Family..." George began, glaring at Ron.

"...is there for you..." Fred took over.

"...when you need them."

"They take care..."

"...of each other." They finished together.

"Harry has always done all he could for everyone he cares for. Including you. Why did you really do this to him?" Ginny asked.

'The family is united in this. I would really hate to be Ronald Weasley right now.' Severus thought to himself as he saw the look of pride in the elder Weasley's eyes at his other five offspring's' words. He then turned his gaze to Harry.

Harry was standing there trying not to lose his control. He couldn't understand why Ron would do this to him. And for money, no less.

The rest of the Weasleys looked very disturbed when they heard Ron's reasons.

"You don't understand what it is like to never have anything new. YOU being the only girl, get everything fresh. It hasn't passed through five or more people before getting to you." Ron sneered at Ginny.

"Are you really so selfish and shallow that you would put your want of NEW things above the life of another person?" Molly asked incredulously. She had noticed that her youngest was pulling away from the family but didn't know why.

"Yes" Ron answered truthfully, as he was still under the influence of chocolate.

"Well then since you are so embarrassed to be a member of the Weasley family; perhaps you shouldn't be one anymore" Arthur's voice was full of pain and disappointment.

"Arthur, NO!" Molly cried, starting to sob uncontrollably. If this is what Arthur felt he needed to do, there was little she could do to stop him. Then again, maybe THIS is what would make Ron happy.

"I truly am sorry WE do not meet your standards, Ron. Your mother and I shall always love you. I'm fairly certain bour children/b will, too." Arthur said, his voice starting to break.

Ron looked at his father confused. Then he turned to each one of his siblings meeting their eyes and seeing only disappointment. He wasn't sure if he really cared how they felt right now. He was proud of the fact that he'd finally done something for himself. That he had something they didn't.

Severus looked suspiciously at Arthur. 'Surely, he would not do THAT!' Then, he did.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, as Head of the Weasley family, I hereby disown you until such a time you understand the error of your ways. All members present, do you agree?" Arthur asked. His voice was barely a whisper, but it seemed to echo in the silence. Instantly, almost all the other Weasleys agreed; everyone except Molly. She knew she would never see her baby boy again if they did this. Her crying got louder and harder.

After hearing his father's words, Ron's eyes widened. He never expected this to happen. Was losing his family worth it. 'HELL YES!' Ron thought.

"Save your tears, bitch! We all know you don't really give a shit what happens as long as you can claim your pathetic 'Family loves one another no matter what' bullshit." Ron spat out at Molly.

Everyone held their breath as Molly's tears stopped and she walked over to stand in front of Ron; and slapped him. HARD! Stating a very firm "YES" as her hand made contact with pale flesh.

Ron staggered from the force of the blow. Once he regained his balance, he drew back and punched her in the face. Sending her flying backwards into a VERY stunned Harry. Ron had no time to think about what he had done as five Weasleys and several others all charged him as one.

It took a few minutes for what happened to register. When it did, Severus was stunned. He had only half expected Arthur to go through it. He never thought Molly would do it. And he REALLY never thought Ron would strike her. Even Severus knows it is a big mistake to hit the Weasley Matriarch, especially in a room full of her birthed and adopted offspring.

Regaining his senses, Severus looked to where Molly had ended up. A very panicked looking Harry was trying to calm a distraught Molly who was trying to stop the beating that was happening to Ron. Just then, Harry turned hurt eyes toward him. Severus did not like that look one bit. So, he did the first thing that came to mind. He stunned the whole pile, walked over and started separating the bodies.

Harry couldn't believe Ron just PUNCHED Molly. He didn't know what to do. Other than hold and comfort her. Harry held tight with all his strength and magic as Molly tried to get to her family. He turned to the only person he knew could handle the situation-Severus.

After everyone was apart, Severus had the older people there help him to enervate the scrappers. He then had Hermione and Remus help him to heal a very battered Ron before waking him.

As Ron woke, he was looked into the black eyes of Severus Snape and groaned as he very slowly stood up.

"I would suggest, Mr. Wea...Ronald, you leave now. Perhaps you can return tomorrow at 2:00 to retrieve your belongings" Severus said in a tone that Ron knew there was no arguing with. With his head held high, Ron looked at everyone there, turned and walked out.

Harry was surprised to see that Molly was holding up so well. But when they all heard the back door slam shut, Arthur hit his knees and cried as if it were the end of the world.

Snape, doing the second decent thing tonight, cleared the Burrow of all those who were not currently staying there.

Remus stood in the background trying not to interfere with what was unraveling before him, which was very hard to do since the full moon was the next night. The wolf was angry. All that had happened to hurt his cub, who was just standing there crying. Remus walked over to Harry and pulled him into a firm hug trying to reassure him that everything would be alright. At least he hoped so.

After several long minutes of watching the werewolf holding Harry in his embrace, Severus spoke, "In light of recent events, Potter, we will resume your lessons tomorrow. Good night, everyone." With that Severus turned and went back to his room.

"Harry, I must go now. Tomorrow is the full moon and I must go get everything ready for my transformation." Remus told the sobbing man in his arms.

"I'm sorry Remy. Will you be at the usual place? Just in case." asked Harry.

"Yes" was his reply as the two walked the over to Hermione. The wolf needed to be sure his mate was also alright. As they approached her, Remus couldn't help the growl that escaped him.

Hermione looked totally devastated as she stood holding Ginny, who didn't look much better. When they got to the girls, Remus reached out to include them in his embrace. Everyone needed as much comforting as they could get right now. The wolf whimpered as his mate latched on to him. It was so nice to hold her in his arms. He just didn't like the reason why.

Remus reluctantly pulled away from his small group. He kissed Ginny on the forehead, gave his cub a gentle squeeze and turned toward Hermione, who hadn't let go yet. She had waited four years to be held by this man. She didn't want to move anytime soon.

"Hermione, I have to leave. Harry will take over for me." Remus said with a small grin as he transferred her grip to Harry.

"I will see you in few days. And then we need to have a talk." With that said Remus gently stroked Hermione's cheek with the backs of his fingers, turned and walked out.

Hermione traced her fingers over her cheek where Remus had just touched her. The night had been full of tragedy but, maybe. Just maybe there was hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus had been lying there for hours with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. All the events of the day had befuddled his normally lucid mind.

Through the course of the day, the stern man had learned many interesting things:

*Harry Potter was never the pampered, spoiled, attention-seeking brat his father was; if what Ms. Granger had to say was anything to go by.

*Severus thought he saw Harry give him a few heated looks when the boy didn't know anyone was watching. At this thought, Severus felt a little tingly at the idea of Harry wanting him in return. But, he knew better than to hope for that.

*Even though he had to deliver Potter to the Dark Lord in a month's time, he found he was not able to ease his feelings towards the young man.

*Severus learned that Albus Dumbledore was an evil, manipulative bastard. He had known for quite some time that there was more to the headmaster than most knew about. You don't live 20 years of your life as a double spy and not notice things.

While the Weasleys were having their confrontation, Severus used Legilimens and saw exactly who it was that the youngest was taking orders from. It would seem, Dumbledore had found Ron alone on the Hogwarts Express his first year. According to the memory Severus had seen, the headmaster told Ron that he needed someone he could trust to help him. The reward for this service would be fame and more money than he was likely to see in his lifetime. Of course, Ron being number six of seven children, and the youngest male, was all too eager. Dumbledore instructed him to find Harry Potter and make friends with him by any means. If he had to lie, then do so; if he had to push people out of the way, don't get caught. Ron was only too eager to do as he was told; especially after the headmaster informed him Harry had no knowledge of the wizarding world. Dumbledore had made certain that Harry would get all his information from him and that would only be what he felt the boy should know. Which wasn't much.

Severus knew he needed to tell someone about his discovery but was hesitant. He only had Albus' protection as long as he spied. Thank Merlin the old man didn't know Severus was really spying on him and biding his time until the bastard was dead. Dumbledore's punishments were far worse than 100 Cruciatus Curses.

'Who to tell? More important, who would believe me? There was the werewolf; no, the full moon was the next night. Molly and Arthur have enough emotional distress right now. But, as it does directly relate to their situation, perhaps. Harry would probably think I was only trying to hurt him. Isn't that what I do after all? Even if the only reason is to hide my inappropriate feelings towards my Harry.

'No, Severus. Not your Harry. The Dark Lord wants him dead and has ordered you to bring him.' Severus began to debate with himself.

'If only I had more time. I would put an end to this foolishness and inform him of my feelings and hope for the best.

'Sure you would. You've spent how many nights teaching him Occlumency. Even though the headmaster ordered you to humiliate him instead of teach him, you could have told him your feelings 100 times over.'

Do shut the hell up.' This inner voice was REALLY annoying and sounded nothing like him.

Meanwhile, Harry lay in his bed trying to make sense of what had happened.

'Did the entire Weasley family just disown one of their own? For me? No one has ever shown that kind of affection towards me.

'Yeah, but, did you see the look in Severus' eyes? Was that because he caught your eye?' It was Harry's turn with the inner voice.

No, I'm sure it was something along the lines of getting to see "unnecessary emotional outbreaks by stupid, foolish Gryffindors".

'You just keep right on telling yourself that'

Shut up, already! Harry wished he knew who his inner voice was so he could choke them, Enervate, and choke them again.'

After their brief conversations with themselves, Harry and Severus both drifted off to an uneasy sleep in their own rooms.

******DREAM******

Harry lay on his back, naked, in the middle of a large bed. His eyes closed in nervous anticipation. He felt the bed dip as the other in the room finally joined him. The man was also naked; and kissing Harry gently. The other lightly nipped at his bottom lip. Harry gasped in response and felt the invasion. The kiss was long and languid.

Their tongues battled relentlessly. Harry shivered as a soft hand ghosted its fingertips across his chest and down his stomach. Harry's breath hitched as the hand reached its goal and long fingers encircled his already achingly member.

All Harry could do was moan and gasp as that hand started to stroke his purpled cock. His lover had pulled away from Harry's lips and was now trailing kisses and nips down his neck, to his chest. Once there those sinful lips then attached to Harry's right nipple.

Harry didn't know what to do so both hands were clutching at the satin sheets beneath him. He still had his eyes closed, hoping this was not just another dream.

"Open your eyes, love." was whispered to him.

Harry opened his eyes and looked into the glittering onyx of his love.

Severus smiled softly at Harry as their eyes met. Heat burned through him as he lowered his head for another taste of those luscious lips. While they kissed, Severus worked his hand down to Harry's virgin hole.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Harry?" Severus asked a little scared he would say no. Severus had wanted this for so long. He'd loved to brat for a while now.

"For now and always" Harry whispered in Severus' ear, and then lightly licked the outer shell.

With that said, Severus quickly summoned the oil before Harry could change his mind.

"I don't want you to regret this" Severus said looking into Harry's eyes, trying to assure himself Harry really wanted him (hell of a time, I know) like this.

"Never" Harry breathed out and pulled the man down into a heated kiss.

That was all Severus needed to hear as he slowly pushed into Harry's warmth. He swallowed Harry's cries as he was breached for the first time.

Harry grasped and clutched at any part of Severus he could reach. He ran his hands up and down Severus' back accidentally clawing too hard when something was hit to make him see stars.

Harry was taken to new heights as Severus continued to make love to him. He could feel his orgasm building and if Severus did that again...

Severus was kissing Harry passionately. When he pulled away and looked into Harry's love-filled eyes, it was his undoing. Severus rolled his hips one last time and felt the hot streams of Harry's cum cover their stomachs and chests. Severus was lost as Harry's muscles clenched around his cock. He came so hard he almost fell over.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" was yelled in unison in separate rooms. Both Harry and Severus were very thankful for silencing spells.

Harry woke with a start. Then, after remembering what his dream was about, couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

'If only that would really happen? Is it wrong to hope that my first time is exactly like that? Think Severus would kill me if I told him that I have been in love with him for years?' Harry thought. Then he openly laughed 'I can see the disgust on his face already, imagine if I tell him I have wet dreams about him making love to me for my first time!' Harry threw off his blanket. 'VERY wet dreams. I hope... 'was Harry's last thought as he gathered his things to get ready for the day with a long shower.

Severus woke up severely shaken. 'I quit having THOSE kinds of dreams while still a student at Hogwarts. What has gotten into me? These feelings must be pushed aside. Harry will be dead soon and I have to come to terms with it soon. The sooner the better. It will already be near impossible to be so close to him without being able to touch his smooth, golden skin. How depressing! ' He thought to himself, trying to regain his composure.

'But, what would you do to see him look at you like that? And in that situation?' came that annoying voice again. It didn't quite sound like his own.

You again? Severus huffed. Oh, well. For THAT I would give my very life.'

With that thought he cast a wandless cleaning charm over himself and got up and ready for the day. It was going to be a long one.

LATER THAT EVENING

Harry felt bad when everyone sat down to eat supper and Molly gazed sadly at Ron's chair. She wouldn't let Arthur heal the bruise on her eye from Ron's punch. She wanted everyone to remember what had been done to cause it.

After supper, Harry and Hermione were in his room talking about their day had gone.

"What was it like spending the day with Snape, Harry?" Hermione asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Uncomfortable as Hell. Do you have any idea what it's like to spend the day in close proximity to a person that hates everything about you and all you want to do is touch them." A dejected looking Harry started.

Hermione gave him a soft smile, as she had seen the fire in Severus Snape's eyes as he looked at Harry.

"Thankfully absolutely nothing happened. It seems that not only students are afraid of Severus Snape. Nobody interfered. All the clerks were overly friendly and quick to serve. I think they just didn't want to piss him off." Harry continued with a grin.

"I know I surely wouldn't want to. Unlike SOME people." Hermione teased.

"Hey! I don't want to piss him off. I just want to..." Harry trailed off, blushing.

"I know what you want to do, Harry. Maybe someday soon, Snape will want to also." Hermione tried to reassure the man she loved like a brother. She could feel that the professors magic called out to Harry.

"OH YEAH! Something interesting did happen today. It was just before 'the shopping'. When I went to Gringotts to get some money, one of the goblins took me into a small room. I thought I was in serious trouble. He told me that I needed to claim my inheritance now that I am of age." Harry said excitedly.

"Well, what did you get?" Hermione responded, Harry's excitement contagious.

"I have no idea. He asked me to come back tomorrow when I had more time. For some reason, the goblin said 'that it was of the utmost importance that I only bring people I know that I can trust with me'. Want to come?" Harry asked, chewing his bottom lip nervously awaiting her reply.

"Absolutely!" Hermione exclaimed. "It will be nice to get out for a bit."

Harry noticed that Hermione looked upset at her last statement.

"How was everything here?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. He noticed the melancholy atmosphere around the Burrow when he and Severus had gotten back from Diagon Alley. Ron was still here and taking his time in gathering his things. No one had talked to him other than what was necessary.

"Quiet and sad," Hermione had spent most of her day consoling a severely distraught Molly.

Harry was looking at the floor when he asked his next question, "I ruined the whole family, didn't I?

"No Harry! Ronald did that all by himself. You heard what he said. Someone offered him a lot of YOUR money to be your friend. Just who do you think would have the balls to do something like that, Harry?" Hermione asked him both knowing who could and would do something like that.

"I know, Hermione. I just didn't think he would actually try to kill me afterward." Harry sighed to his best friend. "And I didn't expect to tear a family apart like I did last night. How long before the others hate me for driving a wedge in their family?" Harry was starting to worry himself over what had happened.

"Harry, stop! Ron made his choice long ago. You heard what was said. The Weasley family made you a member. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley raised their children to value family over everything else. You should not hold yourself responsible for Ron being greedy and putting money and fame before family." Hermione gently lectured.

Harry realized she was right. He had heard everything that was said last night. Thinking of last night made Harry start to blush as a grin spread across his face. If only that dream would come true.

"What's wrong, Harry? You look flushed all of the sudden. You're not getting sick, are you?"

Hermione was starting to get concerned. She walked over to Harry to feel his forehead.

"What? Oh, um, I was just remembering the dream I had last night. It seemed so real." an embarrassed Harry said as he looked at Hermione, not meeting her eyes.

Hermione noticed this and blushed herself; knowing the only thing to make Harry react like that was sex.

"What was it of?" she asked with a smirk.

Harry looked her when he heard her question. 'Man, she needs to stop that or someone's going to think she's a Malfoy.'

"Well..., you see..., it was..." Harry faltered a few times.

"Aww, Harry, did you have a sex dream about Sevvie poo?" Hermione so loved to tease him.

"No, Hermione. We didn't have sex in my dream. Severus was kind and caring. Slowly and gently making love to me. But, what I remember the most is the look of pure love in his eyes as he looked in mine when he..." Harry faltered again, but she knew what he meant and took pity on him.

"Don't worry, Harry. He will come around sooner or later." Hermione always knew the right things to say to him. 'Because if he doesn't, I will knock him in the head with one of his cauldrons for being so stubborn!' She really hoped it didn't come to that. Maybe just a talking to if Severus didn't come around soon.

"I really hope so. Thanks, Hermione. You always could make me feel better no matter what. I don't know what I would do without you," Harry pulled Hermione into a tight embrace; "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione felt the tears start to sting her eyes as she buried her face in Harry's chest.

"I love you too, Harry" was her quiet reply.

What neither knew was they were now being watched.

Hermione pulled away and looked at Harry. "I think I'm going to go for a walk in the garden before bed. You know how I love to look at the full moon. Want to come with me?" Hermione asked starting towards the door.

'If only you knew why.' Harry said "Sure! Let me just finish putting the stuff I got today up." Harry smiled at the pleased look on Hermione's face.

"See you down there." was her reply as she walked out the door and down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron couldn't believe those people would disown him because of that git Potter! He couldn't call them his family anymore. The whole lot of them had agreed to it. There is now no Ronald Weasley.

When he'd gone to report what had happened, Dumbledore informed him that, under the circumstances, Ron would not be allowed to return to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year. You had to be registered with the Ministry to go to the school. As Ron had been disowned and had no surname, he couldn't be registered anywhere.

Ron had shown up at the Burrow at two. Just as Snape had told him to. He made it a point to avoid everyone if possible. Mrs. Weasley only tried to talk to him once. After he grinned looking at the purple mark that covered a good part of the left side of her face, she left him alone.

Ron was intentionally taking his time. He wanted to make all of them as uncomfortable as possible. He only had permission to be here this one time without a Weasley escort. He was making his way to the stairs to finally leave when he heard something he never thought he would.

"I love you, Hermione."

'That's Potter's voice'. He stopped and peeked into the room that used to be his. He was shocked to see Potter and that know-it-all bitch in an intimate embrace.

Then came an even bigger shock.

"I love you too, Harry" was the quiet reply Ron almost missed.

'This is definitely a new development. How can I use it against them to get what I want?'

Ron was so deep in his thoughts; he almost didn't hear what came next.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk in the garden before bed. You know how I love to look at the full moon. Want to come with me?"

"Sure! Let me just finish putting the stuff I got today up."

'So, they're going for a romantic moonlit walk in the garden, huh? Let's see what Potter thinks when his 'beloved' stands him up.' Ron mused to himself as he walked down the stairs to the garden.

It took Harry only a few minutes to finish putting his things away. He planned to tell Hermione about Remus while they went for their walk.

Hermione was patiently waiting for Harry by the garden gate. A sudden movement off to the side made her turn and look. She was face-to-face with Ron, an evil glint in his eye that scared her.

"What do we have here? A little girl, lost. You know, I could've been your friend without Potter but, no. He has the money and the fame. He always gets what he wants. And now... has my family" Ron's voice was a hissed whisper.

"Hermione, I need to tell you som... Ron!" Harry looked up to see a pissed off looking Ron standing next to Hermione. Too close.

"Not anymore. Now, I have his girl and I will make it so he will never want anything to do with you again." Ron grinned at Hermione, as she paled at what this statement implied.

"No more, Potter!" was the last thing Harry heard before a crazed looking Ron drug a struggling Hermione the few feet to the edge of the wards and apparated away with her.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! NNNOOOOOOO!"

Harry screamed over and over into the darkness as he ran after his best friend.

Everyone started at the yell they heard come from the back. 'Damn emotional Gryffindors!' Severus thought as he returned to his reading.

Another yell. 'That sounded like my Harry!' Severus was on his feet and out of the sitting room before he even finished the thought. As he walked out of the back door, he saw his Harry, on his knees, crying and screaming for the Granger girl. He cautiously approached Harry who was still by the garden gate.

"Harry?" Severus softly spoke.

Harry heard his name and looked up. He saw Severus walking hesitantly towards him with a concerned look in his eyes. Harry looked sadly up at his potions professor. When he met Severus' dark eyes, Harry whispered "She's gone. He took her. What am I going to do now? She's the only one who's ever loved me for me."

He stood up, launched himself into the arms of the man he loved and started crying uncontrollably into his robes. As was noted before, not many things will shock one Severus Snape. A distraught Boy Wonder throwing himself into his arms, willingly, is one of those things. Severus stood there for a few seconds to register what was going on. He had heard what Harry had said and was not happy. Severus knew the know-it-all was Harry's first TRUE friend. 'I love you, my Harry!' Then he did the only thing he could (or want to) do. He wrapped his arms around Harry and held him while he cried.

After a bit, Harry was able to get himself back under control.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Harry said sheepishly as he looked up at Severus. "I just didn't..." he tried.

"It's alright, Harry. What happened? Who took Ms. Granger?" Harry marveled at the kindness he could hear in Severus' voice as he asked his questions.

"H-He t-t-took her. Ron took h-h-her." was all Harry got out before he started sobbing again.

Hermione looked around to see where Ron had taken her and knew where she was immediately.

The Shrieking Shack had not changed much since third year. In fact, it hadn't changed since the Marauders used it to help Moony during his transformations.

"Why did you bring me here of all places, Ronald?" Hermione asked him with venom.

His response was a punch to the face. Followed by one to the stomach.

Hermione went to her knees. Then, Ron grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back up so they were face-to-face again.

"WHY?! WHY?! You want to know why, do you?" Ron asked as he landed another punch to her face.

"How about because your boyfriend made it so MY family disowned me? And now I can't even go back to school or anywhere else for that matter! Not without a surname. Fuck the people, I just need their name" He yelled at her while he continued to beat her.

"Where do you think someone with no money or name CAN go?" Ron asked as he made contact with her face again. "All because of Potter." He finally stopped.

Hermione tried to block as many hits as she could. It wasn't easy since Ron was almost twice her size.

After about ten minutes, she was grateful Ron had stopped. If only she had known the extent of his plans.

At this time, Ron remembered he was a wizard. A few slashing hexes later, he knelt down beside Hermione and asked with mock concern, "Do you think Potter will still want you when he discovers you battered and bruised. Or broken and..." Ron trailed off and Hermione saw an evil look enter his eyes.

"Used" he finally finished as he violently ripped off her clothes.

When Hermione realized her worst fear was about to become a reality, she fought back. She fought back hard with everything she had left in her. This did not make Ron very happy. He muttered a spell that caused Hermione to be tied down to the floor where she lay bleeding, unable to do much more than squirm. For good measure, Ron punched her a few more times to make sure she got his point.

Hermione watched terrified as Ron stood over her supine body and removed his clothes. He had obviously enjoyed the beating he had just given her; if the prominent erection he now had was any indication.

She gave a slight moan at her pain and whimpered as he violently spread her legs and knelt down between them. Hermione closed her eyes to avoid seeing the demented look in Ron's eyes as he prepared to violate her.

"Open your eyes, bitch. I want you to remember who it is buried inside you." Ron ordered.

As Hermione hesitantly opened her eyes, she saw nothing but a light, golden brown blur streak in front of her. She looked around to see a VERY large wolf perched on Ron's legs keeping him from moving. She gasped as she realized it was a werewolf.

The wolf turned his head and looked at her with amber-yellow eyes when she gasped. Hermione silently berated herself for drawing the wolf's attention as he made his way cautiously over to her. She closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for death. It didn't come. Instead, she felt velvet soft fur rubbing against her face, then nuzzling her neck.

Slowly, Hermione reopened her eyes when she heard the beast give a pained whine and start to lick her wounds. In that instant, she knew. She was this wolf's mate. Werewolves would die to protect their mates. Who, along with immediate family, were the only ones not attacked in wolf form.

In her many study sessions, Hermione had learned all she could about werewolves. There was always an unknown force that drove her to learn all she could about the wondrous creatures and their mates. Since third year, she had been obsessed. Now, she knew why.

But, who is he?

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Ron chose this moment to remind said werewolf of his presence by trying to run. He was stopped just short of the door by powerful jaws on the back of his neck.

Once the wolf had his teeth in the redhead's neck, it shook its head from side to side about a dozen times before releasing the grip. The antagonist landed on his stomach across the room.

Flesh was ripped away and blood poured from the marks left. One or two of the holes left by the massive teeth actually spouted blood like a fountain. Hermione watched as her wolf crossed the room, turned the whimpering redhead onto his back and drug him back over to the door.

Ron screamed shrilly at the initial bite to his stomach. He watched as his own blood squirted out of his mid-section. The second and third bites came in rapid succession and Ron thought he might pass out; which was a very welcoming feeling. Instead, the wolf slowed his pace and made eye contact with Ron as he lowered his head for another bite. After about the tenth bite, the wolf must have tired of hearing the screams.

He took a break from his meal to rip out the redhead's throat. Which he brought to Hermione in some kind of weird offering. Not deep enough to kill. But enough for near silence. The only sound Ron made now was a low gurgling.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to be disgusted at what the great beast was doing to her emulator.

She didn't even look away when the wolf turned to her with entrails hanging from his massive jaws. 'Serves him right for what he did and tried to do!

She guessed it took several hours of the slow paced feeding for the wolf to finally get his fill. At which time, he walked over to the bed and started rubbing his muzzle on the old molded sheets. Hermione mused that it looked like her wolf was trying to clean himself off.

When he was done, the wolf again approached Hermione cautiously. She hadn't moved as she was still tied down. He nuzzled her face and neck again and Hermione thought she heard a contented sigh which made her smile.

With a last look over to Ron, the werewolf circled his mate. Ensured she was now safe, he lay down right on top of her, facing the door and the remains of the one who dared harm his mate.

It seemed like several hours before Hermione heard the last gurgling breath from Ron as he finally died.

With a satisfied smile, she drifted off to sleep under the protection of her wolf. She couldn't wait to find out who he was.

Hermione woke to small beams of sunshine coming through the battered curtains. She was shocked to find that she was now untied and lying in a bed; an old, dusty bed. But still a bed. With clothes on.

Hermione knew that werewolves could heal minor injuries to their mates with their saliva and was grateful that at least the edge was taken off her injuries. That's when she felt the warmth of another body in the bed with her.

Hesitantly, she turned over to see her wolf in his human form. The widening of her eyes was almost comical as she looked into the glittering eyes of...Remus Lupin.

"I guess we really need to have that talk now."


	6. Chapter 6

11:53pm, July 30

Lord Voldemort sat in his study contemplating recent events. He felt he had been too harsh on his Death Eaters lately. When he first rose to power, he didn't punish his followers unless they deserved it; really deserved it. He knew that every since before his graduation from Hogwarts, the anger and hatred he had begun to feel had increased. Why, he didn't know. All he knew was that he HAD to eliminate all Mudbloods for the wizarding world to rise to the level he feels it should be.

However, since his return, Voldemort hadn't felt quite as strong about the punishments. For that matter, he hasn't felt as much hatred or anger; at all. Some of his most trusted, those he used to call friends before Harry Potter defeated him, have commented on finally seeing him smile again. The Dark Lord could only assume this turn of events was because of Potter.

The ritual in the graveyard used Potter's blood. Maybe some of his Gryffindor goody-goodiness was passed to Tom. He had his people checking it out to see.

Since he could now feel strong emotions from the boy, Voldemort knew that something happened between Harry Potter and himself that night. The strongest emotion he had felt from the boy was love. Not so unusual, right?

No, it was to whom that love was directed at that was shocking. Almost as shocking was when the Dark Lord discovered that he could go into Potter's mind and see from his eyes. Which is how he found out the person Dumbledore's golden Boy was so deeply in love with.

You could imagine his astonishment when the great dark wizard felt the power of love coming from somewhere inside of himself. Being the Slytherin he is, Tom looked inside himself to find the source.

Once there he found he was looking through someone else's eyes. Of this he was certain as it had been a VERY long time since Tom Riddle had to have detention. As he looked around, he noticed a familiar figure sitting at a large desk across the room.

Every time he looked at the Potion Master hunched over his desk, presumably grading papers, that feeling got stronger. That is when Tom Riddle discovered Harry Potter was in love with Severus Snape!

Now, Lord Voldemort would not do justice to his family name if he didn't find a way to use this information to his advantage. He knew Potter would do anything for those he loved. He also knew that he could send visions to the boy. He had an idea to get the Potter Heir to come to him. Sadly, it would involve torturing one of his friends. It was near to midnight, and he only had a few minutes to get ready.

Riddle rose from his chair and made his way to his bathroom. Rummaging around in the cabinets, he finally found the potion he was looking for. He would leave it in the foyer with a note for Severus when he arrived. Voldemort knew he couldn't reveal too much to the closest friend he had. Not yet anyway.

****A few hours later****

It was getting harder and harder to have to torture his followers. He didn't really know why he did. Tom knew exactly how it felt and couldn't understand why he was compelled to keep doing it all these years.

Severus had arrived and quickly read the note that was with the potion. Then, without hesitation drank the potion left for him. Voldemort smiled at this thought. It had taken some time but he was glad that he had earned the potions master's trust all those years ago. It would appear that even after all he had put the man through, he still held that trust.

Voldemort had been waiting in his throne room for Severus to come in. He didn't budge as the side door opened and the man entered. Severus walked to the throne, immediately bowed down and remained unmoving and silent as the note had instructed.

The Dark Lord smiled at his friend and then retreated into his mind to find the connection to Potter. When it was found, he yanked (using his mind of course) pulling the boy into a "vision", one Voldemort knew would be remembered.

Now, all he had to do was wait. Tom knew that sooner or later, Harry Potter would come to him on his own. Since the Graveyard, Tom had been fascinated by how his whole world had been turned upside down. He was nowhere near as violent.

While lost in thought, Voldemort didn't notice the owl that flew in and landed on the table next to him. Not until the bird nipped his finger to get his attention.

Wondering who would be writing him a letter, he took the parchment and unrolled it as the bird left, and read:

Dearest Uncle Tom,

Please don't think this a joke. It is me, Sabine. Or should I say, FA. See, I really am your niece. If you wish further proof, here it is. That day, you came home to find me sitting in the lap of a monster. The same monster explained he had been placing spells on you for years to make you turn dark. This day, he came to finish it. He stunned me and made you give him some of your magic. When he completed his spells on you, he forced you to do unbearable things to your own twin sister, Tamah, my mother. Hours later, he ordered you to kill her. And you did, because you had no choice. Then, you left.

Now, what you don't know: I woke after he cast the first spell he cast on you. Everything he said, I heard. All I could do was lay there pretending to be out cold. I was so scared. When I heard him tell you about the memory charm, I wished and tried to will it to not work. You were (and still are) my favorite person and I didn't want you to forget me. It seemed to work. You remembered your love for Mother. I heard what you told her. You didn't fail me, as I hope not to fail you.

After you left, Dumbledore placed me with a Muggle family. They took me in and gave me a new name. I never forgot you or my true heritage. After completing Hogwarts, I got a mastery in Charms and did a lot of research into breaking the spells the bastard put on you. He still does not know that I remember everything from that day.

You are most likely wondering why, if I have known all along, I did not contact you sooner. Well, in true Slytherin style, I embedded myself deep within enemy territory. It had to be done in order to learn all I could on how to bring our family back together.

Being a Charms Master, I developed a means to link family to each other; even if they have never met. The only indication anything was done is a small scar that will appear in the shape of a lightning bolt. I cast this charm on my baby boy. It is unbreakable. Yes, I am that good. He will be forever linked to you as you to him. You will be drawn to him, as he will you, if you are not together. You will be able to feel each other's emotions and see through the others eyes. This should help in finding one another.

Yes, I know that you are "The Dark Lord, Voldemort" and of the things you have done over the years. Dumbledore has made a point to blame you and your followers for everything. Even things I know he has done himself. I also know, even though you may not, that you had no choice.

I still love you, Uncle Tom. Always have. I only hope my son will love you as much as I. He is sleeping as I write this letter which will be delivered to you on his 17th birthday. When you are with him; I will be happy.

Dumbledore is getting suspicious and I fear he will soon do something drastic. We both know what he is capable of. My husband appears as one of his followers. I was never in love with him but others think I am. We had no choice but to fool them all. Have I made you proud, Uncle Tom? I kept true to the family, even if no one knew but Mother and me. She comes to me you know. Under the circumstances of her death, the powers that be let her come to me when she is needed. That is how I know I will not be there in person when the family is whole again.

Someone unwelcome is here. I must go now.

Always with all my love,

Sabine, Your little FA,

now known as Lily Evans Potter

As he read the name on the letter, Lord Voldemort let out a gut and heart wrenching wail.

His little FA had lived that day only to be struck down by his own hand. "Oh my sweet Tamah, can you ever forgive me for what I've done to her. And to you?" Tom wailed as he sobbed for his fallen family.

Every time he thought about Tamah, his chest would tighten from the pain he still felt. He should have known better than to trust that twinkling bastard.

******************Tom's Remembering************************

As a student, he had gone to one of his teachers with ideas on how he thought the wizarding world could be so much better. That teacher offered to teach him the means to achieve those goals.

Tom Riddle had "lessons" with Professor Dumbledore twice a week during his seventh year and for several years after graduation. Had he known what would happen, he would have kept his mouth shut.

Albus Dumbledore promised to help him make the wizarding world a better place. As long as Tom followed only him and gave up some of his immensely powerful magic to Dumbledore himself. Tom agreed to this but he would only give up his magic towards the end of their "lessons".

During their "lessons", Tom was put under the Cruciatus as well as several other means of torture. He was "taught" how to lead people to a better way by using fear. "Know what they fear and use it to get them to do your bidding," was what Dumbledore had told him over and over again.

During this time, Tamah married and had a beautiful daughter, Sabine. His niece became his world. Nothing was too good for the first Slytherin Heiress in more than two centuries. She was his little FA (Fire Angel; his nick-name for her because of her hair was like fire with the face of an angel.) Tom vowed to always protect her. Because of this vow, Riddle went to Dumbledore and told the old man that his priorities had changed. He no longer wished to "train". Dumbledore simply smiled and asked what had changed. Tom explained that there were more important things in life than power and went on to explain about the importance of his family in his life now.

It was a few days later when Tom found out exactly how far Albus Dumbledore was willing to go for power.

Tom had just returned home from a meeting at the Ministry of Magic. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. Even though Tom Riddle was the Heir of Slytherin, his little sister and her family lived in the ancestral home also. When his little FA (pronounced fay) did not greet him, he grew concerned. She was always there within moments of his arrival.

As Tom began to search for his family, he noticed the body of Ince, his brother-in-law. It appeared as if he was hit in the back. Never knowing what hit him. Tom did notice a familiar magical presence.

"Dumbledore!" he yelled as he searched for his family and the man.

Upon entering his study, he found them. And he was NOT a very happy man.

His beloved Tamah, badly beaten, was lying on the floor at the man's feet as he sat in Tom's favorite chair. His darling FA was sitting in the bastard's lap.

'I am going to incinerate that chair later.'

"Come here please, my FA?" Tom asked of his niece. He had a really bad feeling about what was going on.

"But, Uncle Tom, Misser Dummydoor said he had a 'pecial 'prise for me." The girl informed her uncle.

"Did he now?" inquired Tom as he glared at his former professor. Who simply sat there and twinkled.

"What, precisely, is this surprise?" he asked Dumbledore. Not really wanting to know, he just wanted this sick man out of his home and life.

"My dear Tom, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Albus responded with a feral grin.

"Tommy, please, don't let him hurt her" Tamah whispered from the floor. This is when Tom noticed the state his sister was in. Not only was she badly beaten, her clothes were torn like she had been raped. Looking her in the eyes, Tom knew it was true. He moved to help his sister, but was stopped by Dumbledore's glare.

"Now, now. I already told you that I have no desire to hurt her." Dumbledore emphasized this with a kick to the broken woman.

Tom charged him. Unfortunately, he didn't make it far as he noticed the bastard had his wand pressed into his little FA's side. How could he have not already seen this?

"What is it you want, old man?" Tom relented.

"Only what you promised me, Tom."

"I promised it AFTER your so-called lessons were done. Lessons, indeed! All you did was torture and belittle me. How can so many people look up to a person like you?"

"My boy, those were lessons you will never forget. Also you will use them towards others. People look up to me because I am the symbol of Light. Defeating Grindelwald worked wonders for my public relations." Dumbledore stated smugly.

"I will never do those things to another. And I WILL NOT give you any of my magic!" Tom shouted.

"Oh, but, I think you will." Albus said as he ran his fingers down the face of the child still in his lap. "You wouldn't want me to take hers would you? It would be very much in the same manner that I took her mother's."

Tom paled at this comment. 'Surely, even he would do that to a four year old!' Then, he saw by the gleam in the other man's eye 'yes, he would and a lot more.'

Riddle hung his head in defeat as he walked over to the man he had once looked up to.

"Fine! You win. Just don't hurt my FA."

"As I said, I have no desire to hurt HER! You, on the other hand, are an entirely different story." Dumbledore sneered as he stood and placed the girl on the floor by her mother.

Before he knew what was happening, Tom was backhanded. He slightly stumbled, but regained himself quickly. The years of torment by this man had taught him not to show too much weakness.

"You, Tom, are so ignorant! Did you not realize I was training you to be my enemy? As defeater of a dark lord, people look up to me. I had more control and power while the war was going on than anyone ever has in history. I want that power and glory back. With a few well placed spells and events, the wizarding world will have a new Dark Lord to fear. Have you not noticed the increases in your anger over the past few years? Probably not. I have been casting spells on you since that first day when you came to me with your silly ideas for MY world. Only a few more spells on you and my job will be completed. For now. As you will have to be defeated."

"What makes you think I will stand by and let you cast spells on me?" Tom asked sullenly.

"What makes you think that you have a choice?" Dumbledore bent down and grabbed a handful of red hair and pulled the girl up to stand.

"Please, Misser Dummydoor, you hurting me" the girl cried as she looked at her uncle with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry child, but your Uncle Tom needs to understand a few things. You will stand there and allow me to cast the remaining spells to turn you into the next dark lord or…" Albus started fiercely, "she suffers" he finished casually.

"You wouldn't dare!" Tom shouted.

But, Albus did dare as he turned and shot a spell at the girl who then fell to the floor as if dead.

Tamah and Tom both screamed with pure hatred and hurt. Tamah tried to get to Dumbledore but Tom held her back. He did not like the look of hurt directed at him by this action. So, he simply said, "I know what he is capable of doing. I can't lose you too."

His heart wrenched at her next words.

"This son of a bitch killed my Ince in front of me, beat me and then raped me taking my magic. Now, he has killed my baby in front of me. And YOU can't lose me too. What reason do I have to go on, Tommy?" she asked with venom.

Before he could answer, Dumbledore hit her knocking her unconscious. "If you don't want her to die, you will allow me to finish this. You know what happens to magical twins when one dies, right? The surviving twin goes slowly insane reliving every bad thing that ever happened to either one of them. So, let's do this, shall we?" Albus was confident Tom would have no more objections.

"Which spells are you to use?"

"The first is to finish your anger and hatred towards EVERYTHING non-magical." Dumbledore grinned as he saw Tom look frightened over to his sister.

"The next will erase all memory you have of ever feeling love of any kind. Finally, there will be a combination spell of my own. You will be compelled to rid the magical world of all things with no magic by any means. You will also take great pleasure in torturing those you can convince to follow you." Dumbledore finished with eyes twinkling like mad that he was going to get his way.

"But first, you will give me that bit of magic you promised, "Albus Dumbledore said with a grin as he further approached Tom.

Tom reluctantly stood in front of Dumbledore and performed the spell to transfer a small piece of his magic to the bastard that just killed his family. His only consolation was in the fact he was giving a much smaller bit than Dumbledore wanted.

When he was done, Tom could see the malevolence in the other's eyes as he said, "My turn" and raised his wand.

The Slytherin Heir stood there and allowed his enemy; yes he was the enemy now after what he'd just done, to cast the final spells to turn him completely dark. He couldn't bring himself to care anymore. All he loved and held dear was gone. Forever. As Tom felt the magic wash over him, he vowed to one day avenge the ones he loved. No matter what!

Tom fell to his knees in pain as the spells took effect on him. He could feel the anger and hatred swelling in his entire being. After a few minutes, he stood on unsure legs and faced his enemy.

"Our deal is completed. You have taken everything from me and you will pay." Tom pointed his wand at Albus and started to speak the killing curse.

Before he could complete the first word, he was hit with a blinding pain throughout his entire body.

"Silly, silly boy! I told you that you would never be able to harm or kill me. But…" the man trailed off as he turned his wand to Tamah and said a soft "enervate" to awaken her. "Tom, this woman has no magic anymore. She was not worthy enough to keep the gift from the gods. What should we do with her?" the white haired man asked with a knowing smirk. The spells should have taken by now.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Tamah asked her brother, worriedly.

"Don't worry, we are finished now." Was Tom's reply to his sister as he glared at Dumbledore and motioned for him to leave.

Albus smiled wickedly at Tom and whispered, "You are so naïve my boy. Do you really think I would just leave it like that? There were more spells entwined with the others. One is a memory charm that is irreversible; you will forget everything you ever loved , as well as what you have learned this night. It is word activated. The other is a form of Imperius. One word from me and you will do what you are told no matter what it is or to whom it is done." Dumbledore now turned to Tamah who had paled at these words about her brother.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. Or at least I don't think it will." He smirked at her as she started to shake. Tom felt the magic take control as Albus looked at him and said "Regimentation," with a triumphant look. "Now, Tom, take a good look at this pitiful creature before you." Tom did with tears in his eyes. "She has no magic and doesn't deserve to live in the perfect world you are trying to create. I think, just maybe, that she should suffer. Even more." The next several hours were the worst of his life as his former mentor ordered Tom to do unspeakable things to his own twin sister. In the same room as her dead daughter.

First, he was ordered to beat and hex her with anything he could think of. He tried to keep his mind clear, it didn't work. Dumbledore supplied more than enough ideas. Then, came the repeated rapes. Dumbledore had done that before Tom came home in order to steal her magic, but being old and with little stamina he had forced Tom. It was made worse when the evil bastard put a lust spell on him to make him enjoy it!

After the fifth time Dumbledore had Tom rape his own twin sister, Tamah gently raised her hand to his cheek and whispered "I know you are in there somewhere, my Tommy. Know that I have always loved you and always will. Do not let him get away with this. He is to blame, not you. You are forgiven." Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks now as he walked back to Dumbledore as ordered.

"I think that it is time, Tom. She has suffered at your hand much, much more than she ever could have by mine. Kill her quickly, with your bare hands." Dumbledore ordered with amusement.

Tom tried to fight the command. Pain wrenched through his body again. He slowly walked over to his sister and knelt down beside her. Gently taking her in his arms, he brushed his lips against her cheek and whispered "I am so sorry. I love you more than anything. Take care of Sabine. Tell her I will always love her and I am sorry I failed her and you." And then he snapped her neck. As he sat holding his beloved Tamah's lifeless body, he felt the demon of a man move to stand behind them.

"Well done, Tom. Now, stand." Tom did. "You will now go find refuge and followers. Don't worry; I will take care of things here." Dumbledore turned and walked away. He didn't see the spell Tom cast to protect ALL his family belongings. No one but a Slytherin family member would be able to take anything out or be able to get in once the bastard left.

"You will pay, you bastard!" Tom yelled as he Apparated away. He never saw the bright green eyes, full of tears, watch him leave.

*******End Memory************

After reading his FA's letter, Tom started having all kinds of memory flashes and feelings. One in particular was of Halloween night 1981. He had been drawn to the Potter's and didn't know why it was so important he find them. Now, he knows why.

He had arrived at the house and went in only to find a dark haired man lying dead in the middle of the floor. Very much the same way I had found Ince. Then, he went up the stairs to find a young woman screaming at a very pissed off looking Albus Dumbledore. As he walked into the room, he heard the woman say "I love you" while looking at him. At that time he thought she was delusional but, now he knows.

Another thing he remembered was just how strong a friendship he had formed with one of his loyal followers. The man became his most trusted and best friend. He really needed to talk to Severus and apologize for the years of agony he caused. Maybe he could do something else for his best friend. Tom stood and walked to his shelves looking for a book to help him. When he found the book, he returned to his chair and opened it to the section he needed. He was very familiar with this particular book. It is the one he used to learn to send Harry the "visions". Finding the correct page, Tom began the incantation.

After several hours, Tom came out of his trance smiling, stood up and stretched. He replaced the book and went to get ready for bed. It was late and very exhausting to send dreams to one person. Tom had sent the same dream to two people.

Severus didn't know that Tom had seen the look in his eye whenever he talked about Harry Potter.

The Potions Master deserved to be happy after all he's been through. So did Harry.

Maybe I can make it right. Was the last thought in Tom Riddle's mind as he drifted off to sleep. Crying.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kiss me, Severus," was whispered in his ear by the soft lips that had just gently kissed up the side of his neck. Severus slowly opened his eyes to see a still sleeping Harry Potter in his lap with his head nuzzled into the crook of Severus' neck.

'Who knew the Gryffindor Golden Boy was so adorable when he slept. He probably doesn't even know what he is asking. But, alas, who am I to deny such a request? Especially since this will most likely be the only chance I will have to taste those delectable lips.' Severus thought with a smirk.

Carefully, Severus lowered his head and captured Harry's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. The normally stoic man gasped as he felt the kiss returned with fervor. The little devil in his lap then took advantage of the gasp and delved his tongue into the potion master's mouth.

As Harry's tongue thoroughly explored his mouth, Severus felt hands venture across his back and to his chest. They gently caressed down his chest and stomach and Severus gave a soft moan. The hands stopped just at his waist as the kissed ended.

Severus sat with his eyes still closed as he savored the taste of his Harry. Then he heard "OH, HOLY FUCKING HELL," whispered loudly from his lap. Followed by a not quite as loud "Thank the gods that he's still asleep."

Harry had been having a very pleasant dream. He was with Severus, again, and he asked the man to kiss him. Which he did. Harry was just starting to get real into the kiss and was going to undo Severus' pants when he woke up. Shocked to see he was molesting the man in his sleep!

When Severus heard what Harry had said, his heart dropped two feet. 'I should have known it was too good to be true.

But he did ask YOU, by name, to kiss him, Severus. Maybe that's something.' There was that voice again. 'No, I doubt it. Especially if his reaction to Granger being kidnapped is any indication.'

Severus sighed. He really needed to stop talking to himself.

Slowly, he opened his eyes; pretending to just be waking up as to not traumatize the young man further. The first thing he noticed was the pleasant coloring Harry had as their eyes met. Then it was if a mask went up. 'If I did not know any better, I would think he knew Occlumency.'

"Do you think you could remove yourself from my lap, Mr. Potter, as I need to use the facilities?" Severus asked. He was also trying to keep his raging hard on from the kiss from the young man now wiggling in his lap. 'Gods, I hope he doesn't notice my little problem, here.'

"Oh, umm, sure. No problem." Harry managed to squeak out as he awkwardly got off Severus' lap. Harry was in a very similar position as his love. Not that either knew of the other's situation.

As Severus left the room, Harry sat on the couch and tried to calm himself. A difficult task with his lips still tingling from the kiss between them. 'It was even better than I dreamt it would be. If only I could get him to do it while he's awake. I need to tell Hermione. Wait, Hermione…'

The night before came crashing down on him as Harry remembered Hermione had been taken by Ron to who knows where. No one seemed to be able to find them. All he knew was that, if he ever saw Ron again; he was going to rip him apart with his bare hands.

Severus barely made it into the bathroom before he had his pants undone and a firm grasp on himself, literally. This wasn't the kind of thing he usually did but, under these circumstances, he would make an exception. Besides, a good hard on was a terrible thing to waste.

A little while later, Harry was still silently crying when Severus re-entered the sitting room. He sat down next to Harry who then climbed back into his lap. Harry automatically buried his face in Severus' chest and started crying harder. Throughout the tragic night, this had become the normal behavior of the Boy-Who-Lived. Severus was not going to complain as he found it rather enjoyable to have Harry in his arms, and relished the idea that he could give him some comfort.

When Ron had taken Hermione, Harry had an all-out meltdown. He had flung himself into Severus' arms and didn't leave again unless it was unavoidable. All the Weasleys searched any place they thought Ron would take the girl to. No luck. Arthur contacted Dumbledore and explained what happened through the course of the last couple days. It only took the headmaster 3 hours to show up and offer his assistance. No luck there either.

Each of the Weasleys, in turn tried to get Harry to go to them or even to talk to them. The only ones that even remotely succeeded were the twins and Ginerva. But, they only got short answers and no contact. When Albus Dumbledore had tried to console Harry, the poor boy tried to burrow inside Severus' skin as if he could use him as a shield. An event Severus was determined to look into later.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Severus barely heard the whisper.

"Think nothing of it, Potter." Was the reply he gave.

Two loud cracks were heard. Harry jumped up and ran to the kitchen to see if it was someone with any news about Hermione. You can imagine his astonishment when he saw his best friend standing by the table with none other than Remus Lupin.

The stern potion master frowned as Harry launched himself into the Granger girl's arms. She quickly hugged him to her. Lupin followed suit, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Since you have your girlfriend back and your wolf, Mr. Potter, I will assume you no longer require the use of my robes." Severus stated as he cast a drying spell on himself where Harry had been crying on him.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so glad you're o..my gods! I'll kill the bastard!. Where did he take you? What happened? How did you get away? And…Harry paused to turn to Remus "…Why are you here? Is it safe for you t…"

Hermione clamped her hand over her best friend's mouth to get him to stop and take a breath.

"Harry! Calm down, please. We will explain everything." Hermione finally got in.

"Yes, why don't you enlighten us all?" Severus said as he walked over and sat in the chair closest to Harry. He already missed having him in his arms. He also didn't miss the look of gratitude as he reached in his robes and handed the bruised girl his most potent healing potion.

The rest of the house's occupants that had shown up to see who had apparated in, followed suit and filled the table.

"Ronald took me to the Shrieking Shack." Remus noticed Harry grin mischievously at this; Harry knew what happened. He smiled back at Harry nodding slightly. "He said it was the only place he could go after being disowned. He beat me and said he was going to make it so you would never want me again." Hermione paused in her story as Molly conjured a jug of water. It was going to be a long story.

Severus, upon hearing that Harry wanted Granger, felt the pain in his heart. Taking a page from Molly's book, conjured a bottle of whiskey. It was going to be a long day. At least Potter didn't know he had been willingly kissed by his hated greasy haired potions professor. 'Merlin, Severus, the boy isn't even gay!'

"Is everyone situated now?" Molly asked. She had busied herself tending to everyone's needs. Especially getting Hermione put back in order while she spoke. "Good" she smiled at the nodding heads. "I'll make breakfast then the two of you can explain everything.

Everyone patiently made small talk while Molly cooked and they ate. No one really saying anything of importance.

Once they were all through and the kitchen put back in order, all eyes turned to Hermione and Remus.

"Perhaps I should start. I am here because I saved Hermione from Ron." Remus stated in a surprisingly calm voice for it to be the middle of the full moon cycle.

Harry smiled at this bit of information. The next thing anyone knew, Harry was full out laughing. With a glare from Remus, he settled down, holding his sides from laughing so hard.

Severus was bewitched by the sight of Harry laughing. It was a look he wanted to see more often. Shouldn't be too hard, as the boy has lost his mind!

"Please, allow me to explain. As only Harry, Albus and few others know, I use the basement in the Shrieking Shack for my transformations on the full moon. It is the only place Moony feels at home since I have been going there since my first year at Hogwarts. In addition to locking the door manually, I ALWAYS cast strong locking spells and put up powerful wards for extra protection in case someone happens along." It was Remus' turn to take a drink. "Last night, everything was going as it always had. I took the wolf's bane potion, Thank you, Severus." Severus looked up and saw Harry and Remus smiling at him. His heart melted and he gave a curt nod.

"Anything to protect the innocent lives at stake." Was the snarky reply, his hand brushing away the statement as inconsequential.

"Just after moon rise, there was a commotion from upstairs. I didn't really pay any attention to it until I smelled a scent I had only recently become acquainted with. My mate." Everyone but Harry gasped at this. Harry smirked at Severus, remembering his girlfriend comment when Hermione first arrived.

Severus noticed the casual way Harry took the news that Hermione was the wolf's mate. "I take it you were aware of this information, Mr. Potter?" he asked while glaring at the three of them.

"Yup! Sure was. Remy came to me and asked me to help him get to know his mate before he revealed it to her." Harry started out strong but ended sheepishly as he caught the look his best friend was giving him. "I was gonna tell you Mio, but HE took you before I could."

Remus gave a very loud throaty growl at that statement. Hermione stood up and walked over to him to put her arms around him. Remus immediately began sniffing her to reassure himself that she was indeed unharmed.

Severus looked at Harry. He was smiling at the two but, there was a look of hurt in his eyes. At that moment, green eyes met black and Harry gave him a shy smile before Severus turned back to the couple.

"Speaking of Ronald, could you at some time, get to the point?" Severus asked a little too harshly. He didn't think his Harry wanted to witness the one he loves with another. He knew he didn't want to himself.

"Of course, Professor." Hermione replied as Remus pulled her into his lap. "After he beat me, Ron tied me to the floor and was about to...to... rape me…"

There was a collection of gasps from the Weasleys and Molly looked as if she were going to faint.

"I always knew he was a sorry little shit." Bill exclaimed as his mother broke down in tears again. They didn't have to continue. She already knew her baby boy was gone. You just don't mess with a werewolf's mate. The subsection of some law or another gave werewolves the right to protect their mates by any means necessary.

"Yes, well, moving on. Some of us do have other business to attend to this day." The stoic Slytherin was more than fed up with all the emotional displays the last few days.

"Alright, Severus, blunt it is; I was able to use my magic in wolf form to break the wards on the basement. Break down the door, run up the stairs to find the son-of-a-bitch about to claim my mate. Moony tackled him. While I was checking to make sure Hermione was alright, he tried to sneak out. Big mistake! Moony grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him across the room. Then, dragged him back over to the door where he enjoyed a late night snack. I managed to cast a spell to make the blood flow slow down. Aggravated with all the screams, Moony then ripped out his throat. Don't worry it didn't kill him. Just shut him up. His mutilated throat was given to Hermione as a show that Moony would be able to always protect her.

Moony slowly ate away at the offender's insides. When he was done, I urged him to go and try to clean some of the blood and gore off his muzzle before returning to Hermione. I know she doesn't like to be dirty.

Moony cleaned off as much as he could, walked over to her and made sure his mate was accepting. Then he lay down, right on top of her facing the door and the remains. He wanted to make sure no one else would harm his mate. I tried to convince him to lay beside her but, to no avail. Hermione was hurt. She needed protecting. I finally agreed. Never before have I ever been proud to call myself a werewolf.

For the first time, Moony and I were one. It was very difficult to keep MYSELF in check when I saw what was going on. Moony did as I asked as long as it involved punishing the one who hurt our mate." Remus finished with a smug smile then turned to Molly, his smile gone, "I'm so sorry you had to hear it like that. And for what had to happen. I know you still love him after all he's done."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek before saying, "I happily listened to him slowly die and thought that was too good for him. After all he did to Harry and the rest of his family. What he did to me was to get payback for Harry taking his family. I, too, am sorry Mrs. Weasley."

Everyone turned to look at Molly who was sitting there with a blank look on her face. No one had noticed the miniscule wand movement Arthur had used to keep his wife from hearing all the details of what happened.

Harry had paled at Hermione's words. Once again, he had caused someone he loves pain.

"I'm so sorry, Mio. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Harry started crying as Hermione walked over and hugged him.

Severus was confused that Remus just smiled at his mate as she hugged another. He should be ripping the boy apart for even touching her. Ever the cautious spy, he kept his hand discreetly on his wand; just in case.

"The world does not revolve around you, Potter. YOU didn't cause any of this to happen. The person responsible is…" Severus began but was interrupted by Arthur.

"Ron! He chose to turn his back on the family. We gave him a choice; all he had to do was stop his spying on Harry and go back to putting importance back on the family. He wanted the money and whatever else was offered him by his employer. Choice made! We don't hold you responsible Harry." The Weasley Patriarch finished with nods from the others around the table.

Molly's sobbing had increased again during her husband's little speech. When he had finished, Arthur walked over and pulled his wife into his arms. Gently guiding her out of the kitchen, Arthur turned to Remus.

"We will not hold this against you, as we understand you were protecting your mate. It still hurts. He may have been disowned but we do still love him. We were hoping he would see the err of his ways and return to us. Please, excuse us."

"I understand. Please take care of Molly. We have been friends a long time and she needs you right now. We always seek the comfort of those we love most when we are distraught. Thank you, Arthur. You are a good man." Remus solemnly replied as the elder Weasleys left the room.

Severus looked at Harry who was still in Hermione's arms. He saw a hopeful look that was quickly masked as Harry looked up into Severus' eyes, immediately flushing. Harry was disappointed with the look he saw in the eyes he loved so much. He had hoped that maybe after the kiss…'He probably doesn't even remember it. After all, he was asleep.'

Slowly, everyone cleared the room, leaving only Harry, Hermione, Remus and Snape.

"You have ten minutes, Potter. I do not wish to be burdened with you all day again. Crying like a baby in my robes all night was more than enough for me." Snape sneered as he got up and left. Ignoring the growl he received from Lupin.

"Harry, what, exactly did Snape mean by 'crying like a baby in my robes all night' and does anyone else know about your feelings for him?" asked Remus with a knowing smile.

"Well, you see, I was just a little bit upset when I saw Ron apparate away with Hermione." Harry heard Remus growl as he pulled Hermione closer to him. "It would seem that in my distraught state, I would only let Severus Snape comfort and console me," Harry finished with a smirk worthy of said Slytherin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't let you know sooner, Harry. I didn't even know who my savior was until this morning when I woke up. I'm not really sure what happened. It wasn't until I felt someone behind me that I turned to see Remus. We talked about what was going to happen now. Then, we came here. Knowing you would be upset." Hermione quickly told him.

"Hermione, are you still coming to Gringotts with me?" Harry shyly asked her. "I don't think I can be alone with him after this morning."

Hermione and Remus looked at each other a little confused. "What happened this morning that has you like this, Harry?" a suddenly concerned Hermione asked.

"I cried myself to sleep in Severus lap last night after we looked for you. When I woke up, we were kissing and my hands were wandering. THANKFULLY, he was still asleep. I know he would not be very happy if he found out the one person he hates was molesting him in his sleep." Harry told them in a defeated tone of voice.

"I'm sorry she asked now. That is not something I really want to hear my godson talking about." Remus grinned at Harry as he asked, "By the way, Harry. What exactly do you see in him? It's not like he's winning any beauty pageants."

"You know none of that stuff matters, Remy. I look at what's on the inside. Let's see: saved my life too many times to count, is highly intelligent," It was Harry's turn to grin at Remus as he continued, "and, let's not forget the feel of those soft lips on mine and that amazing voice as it whispers in my ear. But, none of it matters. I can't live my life wishing for the one person I'll never be able to have. I don't think …"

"If you are done with your reunion, Mr. Potter," Harry paled as Severus cut him off. He also tensed as the man approached him from behind, and leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear as he lightly pressed into his back, "I have more 'pressing' matters to attend to today." Severus finished as he oh so very lightly brushed his lips against the shell of Harry's ear. Straightening up, Snape turned and walked out the back door.

Hermione noticed Harry's crimson blush as Snape whispered something to him. She couldn't make out what it was as the man's hair blocked the view of his face when he leaned over. Very few things made Harry blush like that. So, Hermione had a pretty good idea what was going on. She turned and smiled at Remus, who was also smiling at Harry's predicament.

"I'm sorry Harry. I must return to the Shrieking Shack with Remus. We have decided to try to get to know each other better before the 'pull' gets too strong." Hermione told Harry not at all looking apologetic about it.

"Oh. Alright then. Guess I'd better go then. See you after the full moon." Harry quickly hugged Remus and Hermione and walked out to catch up to Severus.

Harry found Severus impatiently waiting for him just outside the wards of the Burrow. As he slowly approached, Harry was wondering what Severus was playing at by kissing his ear. 'Why would he do that? And in front of Hermione and Remus! Wait, what am I thinking. Severus Snape would never kiss me. He hates me. Always has and probably always will. No, I'd do better just to forget this morning and how utterly fantastic it felt to kiss those delightful lips! Even if he has no idea. Still, it would be great. If only just one time before I go t…'

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he tripped and fell into the arms of the man currently occupying his thoughts.

Severus Snape had come to a decision about his orders from the Dark Lord. He couldn't find it in himself to deliver the man he loves to his own death. No, that would not do. For the first time he was going to willingly disobey an order from his old friend and leader.

That gave him roughly a month to get his affairs in order. However, with what he had just heard, he decided to make it a good month. He'd overheard Harry describing someone to the wolf and its mate. That person obviously held a special place in the young man's heart. If the way he spoke of them means anything:

"…and, let's not forget the feel of those soft lips on mine, that amazing voice as it whispers in my ear." But, none of it matters. 'I can't live my life wishing for the one person I'll never be able to have.'

Severus decided to use this information to help himself. He was going to have a little fun before he went off to his death. This fun would include helping Harry Potter forget his love for the Granger girl. Who else could it be? As she was now off limits being the wolf's mate.

The light kiss to the ear was spur of the moment. He hadn't planned on that when he walked over to whisper in Harry's ear. But, it was there, begging for a little attention. He knew his actions were blocked by his hair. The wolf would have said something if he had seen it happen.

Severus noticed Harry was casually walking towards him. Obviously thinking about something, or someone, and not paying attention, as Harry stumbled and fell right into his waiting arms.

Harry gasped as Severus caught him. One arm was around his waist and the other was around his shoulders. 'If he leans in a little more, we would be close enough to kiss.' Harry said to himself. Then, he thought he felt Severus start to do just that. Closing his eyes in anticipation, he waited. Unfortunately, all he felt was apparation.

Hermione smiled at Remus as he put his wand away. "Thank you." She whispered against his lips as she gave him a soft kiss. Not many knew that Remus Lupin was a master at the trip jinx.

Appearing in front of Gringotts, Snape quickly released Harry, who stumbled a little. Grabbing Severus' arms to steady himself, Harry found himself hesitant to move.

"Shall we get this over with Mr. Potter?" Severus asked in his best Professor tone.

"Yes, Sir" was the soft reply.

Upon entering the bank, they were escorted to a private office and told Griphook would be with them momentarily. While they waited, Harry kept sneaking glances at Severus as he thought about what happened at the Burrow.

After about 30 minutes, the door opened and in walked Griphook. "Thank you for coming in, Lord Potter." He greeted the young man. "Before we continue, these are for you." Griphook finished as he handed Harry three very familiar envelopes.

"How did you get these? These were brought to me by owl on my birthday. What are they doing here?" A dumbfounded Harry asked. He didn't know who they were from but he remembered seeing them in his stack of gifts before the headmaster had shown up.

"They are spelled. If anyone besides you gains possession of them, they return to me. I have had them for 16 years waiting for the day of your inheritance to come." Griphook responded. He gave a toothy grin at the look on their faces.

"Well, are you going to read them? Or are you just…" Severus didn't finish as he grasped his left arm in pain.

"Oh shit! Not now. Please, not now." Harry exclaimed when he saw the proud man doubled over.

Severus turned to look at Harry, and he thought he saw fear in the dark man's eyes.

"Sir…Professor Snape…Snape…" Harry was trying to get the man's attention.

"SEVERUS!" He finally yelled and the man snapped his eyes up to look in Harry's.

"Not now, Potter! It is not a good time for conversation, if you haven't noticed?" Severus bit out.

"Now is a very good time for what I have to say. I want you to take me with you." Harry's voice was steady even though his heart was pounding in fear. He was not going to sit by and watch the man he loved be in pain. Not when he could stop it.

"YOU WHAT!? HAVE YOU LOST WHAT LITTLE MIND YOU WERE BORN WITH? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU GO?" Severus was livid. How could the boy be so careless to think he would survive meeting the Dark Lord?

"I happen to know a great deal more than you think. I have my reasons for doing this," Harry's voice was barely over a whisper. But Severus heard it.

"You have no idea what you are asking me to do." Severus looked him directly in the eyes. He thought he saw tears start to well up in those emerald pools.

"I know," was all Harry could manage to say.

He walked over to the man. "Are you able to cast Legilimens?" he asked.

"Of course." Severus responded as he drew out his wand. His face was still contorted in pain.

"I will show you what I know." Harry pulled forward the memory of the vision he had on his birthday and looked Severus directly in the eye.

"Do you take me for a fool, Potter? You do not know Occlumency. How can you show me anything? I was the one attempting to infiltrate that brain of yours to teach it." Severus retorted. Doubling over in pain once again.

"Trust me, Sir. I do know. I only went to the lesson to be…" Harry stopped as Severus hissed in pain. Determined to stop the torment of his love, Harry finally yelled, "JUST DO THE DAMN SPELL."

Severus reluctantly cast the spell. He knew that Harry couldn't normally keep him out. This time was different as his mark was burning painfully and he couldn't concentrate as well as other times.

He saw himself the night before Harry's birthday. Strange night that it was. He had been summoned. When he arrived at Slytherin Castle, there was a potion and a note waiting for him.

The note was simple: Severus my old friend, drink this potion. It numbs the nervous system and renders the Cruciatus useless. Then, come to the throne room. No matter what happens, act as if you are in severe pain and fear for your life. I will explain everything later.

My sincerest apologies Tom

That was the night his whole world was to change. Severus watched as the Dark Lord pretended to torture him and gave him the order to bring Potter to him by the time school started. Or die. Only a few hours ago, he had chosen death.

"You know what he will do, do you not?" Severus asked as he pulled out of Harry's mind.

"I know what he will try. Hopefully, I can reason with him." Harry looked down at the letters in his hand. "These came to my relative's house on my birthday. They arrived with the rest of my gifts, just before the headmaster did. I noticed that he was intrigued and upset by something in my pile of gifts. For them to end up back here he had to have taken them, he was the only one that could have." He continued, willing Severus to understand without having to say the words.

"Still, why are you so willing to go and more than likely meet your death?" Severus asked making sure his feelings did not come out in his voice.

"Because, I can't sit by and watch one more person I love die." Harry stated as he fought the tears welling up in his eyes. "If you don't take me, I'll find another way. At least this way, you will be somewhat protected."

"Very well, then." A defeated Snape replied as he turned to Griphook and said, "We will need to reschedule, again. I will send an owl with an appropriate day and time."

"As you wish, Sirs."

Severus took Harry by the arm and led him out of the bank and onto the street. As Severus wrapped his arms around him, he said a simple "Hold on." Harry thought he also heard him whisper, "I shall miss you."

When they arrived, Severus hesitantly released his hold on Harry.

"Stay here until I return." He demanded as Harry watched him disappear down the long hallway.

Severus entered the throne room and immediately bowed to the dark lord. "I have brought the Potter boy with me, Master."

Tom thought he heard Severus' voice start to break as he said this. It was time to straighten matters out.

"Have one of the house elves show him to a room. Go with them and reassure him no harm will come to him this day. Then, return here. We have important matters to discuss, my dear friend. You will retrieve him when we have concluded our talk." Voldemort dismissed him after that.

As he walked back to the main hall, Severus thought about what he was just told. Maybe there is a chance after all. The Dark Lord is offering Harry hospitality. Of course, that does not mean he is willing to let him live. But maybe…

When Severus returned to Harry, he could have sworn he seemed relieved to see his hated potions professor.

"I am to have a house elf show you to a room. I will accompany you there. Then, I must return for a 'meeting'. The Dark Lord has ordered me to inform you that you will not be harmed this day and he will meet with you when he is finished with me." Severus told Harry as he approached the young man.

With a soft pop, a house elf appeared. "You to be coming with KoKo, young Master. KoKo show you where you to be staying while in old Master's home."

Harry and Severus exchanged a look. But still followed KoKo.

As they walked, Severus noticed they were in the family wing of the castle. Strange the Dark Lord would put Harry in this part of the castle.

"We here young Master. This to be you room. Call for KoKo if you needs help settling in. KoKo be young Master's personal elf. KoKo be very happy to help young Master." With that she was gone.

Severus opened the door for Harry. He placed his hand on the other's shoulder to guide him into the room.

Harry was awestruck as they entered. The room was magnificent. It was twice the size of his dorm room at Hogwarts. The walls and all the furniture were done in a light oak finish with dark brown trim. Multiple shades of brown, from tan to almost black were used on the bed clothes and pillows. There was a large wardrobe, a desk, many book shelves filled with books, and a light brown couch also. The bed itself seemed to be as large as three of the beds in his dorm. There was a door on the opposite side of the room; Harry assumed it was the bathroom.

"I shall leave you to get settled, then. Do not come out until I come for you." Severus was reluctant to leave. As he turned to leave, he gently trailed his hand down Harry's arm. Touching him as if it would be the last time.

Harry watched as Severus disappeared through the door. Confusion rattled his brain as he desperately tried to figure out what was going on. Why was he shown to such a nice room? What did KoKo mean by being his personal elf? Why did it seem that Severus was concerned for him? And what was with all the touching? Not that he minded that part. He could still feel the heat on his arm from the last touch.

Not having anything to unpack, Harry lay down on the bed and tried to open one of his letters. It wouldn't budge. So, he picked up another. The same thing happened. Finally, he was able to open the third.

He took out the parchment and noticed a shrunken book was also in the envelope.


	8. Chapter 8

While Severus Snape quickly made his way back to the throne room. He hoped Lord Voldemort would listen to what he had to say and grant him this one favor. A house elf popped in front of him and told him to go to the study instead.

Tom was deep in thought when Severus returned to him. After reading the letter from his little FA, he decided that he needed to confide in someone. Severus was his friend; at least he was sixteen years ago. Tom only hoped he hadn't ruined it.

"Ah, Severus, Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss, my friend." Tom greeted his spy with a warm smile.

Severus, taken aback by the term of endearment his Lord used to use many years ago, sat in the plush chair across from the man. Eying the Dark Lord warily, he began, "My Lord, I wish to make a request of you."

"Severus, please, call me Tom. We were once friends; I hope we still can be after all is said and done here today." Tom asked the now shocked man before him.

"Very well, Tom. What I have to say is troublesome to me. As you are aware, I completed my mission and have brought you the Potter boy." Severus stopped, swallowing hard.

"You have done well; I have my reasons for wanting him here." Tom quickly replied. He had noticed the normally stoic man's nervousness.

"I am aware of your reasons, My… Tom. You have never tried to hide your intentions once you had the boy. After all these years, I have not made any requests or asked for a favor like others have. Today, I wish to do so." Severus looked up at Tom to gauge his reaction. The  
>man merely smiled and nodded, indicating for him to finish.<p>

"I wish for you to not kill the Potter boy. If someone must die today…" Severus turned away to hide the tears forming in his eyes, "then, by all means, kill me in his place." Severus finished with his voice barely above a whisper.

Tom Riddle, aka the Dark Lord Voldemort, most feared man in existence, was completely flabbergasted by the man in front of him. He knew Severus lusted after his nephew but he NEVER thought the man loved him. And so much to die for him. 'This could prove to be one very interesting situation with these two.' Tom thought before saying, "You truly do love him, don't you; to sacrifice your life for his?"

Severus snapped his heads around to look at the man as he said those words. "I have only recently realized it. However, I do not stand a chance at him returning the sentiment. I overheard him talking about falling for the one person he could never have. He mentioned their lips and voice as they whispered in his ear. So, I was planning to help him take his mind off the one he can't have, by some harmless flirtations over the next month. Before returning having failed my mission, my goal was to at least receive a kiss from him; if not more.  
>I never really expected anything more to actually happen, as he does despise me, his hated Potions Professor." His voice was dripping with self-loathing.<p>

"So, then you are aware he is in love with someone?" Tom asked full of curiosity.

Severus nodded. "Miss Granger. She was taken last night by one of Dumbledore's minions. Potter was devastated the whole night until her return this morning. I know because he latched on to my robes and repeatedly soaked them with his incessant crying.

It was during their reunion that I discovered it is she he loves. The imbecile, Ron formerly Weasley, who took Granger, took her to the Shrieking Shack. Unfortunately, for him, the resident werewolf was in." Severus finished with a smirk.

Tom sat there thinking over what Severus had just told him. 'I know that Harry is in love with Severus, I've been inside his head too much to not know it. Maybe I should inform him of this.'

"Why do you think that this Granger girl is the one he loves, Severus?" Tom carefully asked.

"When she was taken, I found him on his knees sobbing. In his horror of what had happened he confessed that she was the only one that ever loved him for him. He stayed in my arms crying over her all night; he couldn't take his eyes off of her when she did return with the werewolf; it was to her he was speaking of loving the one he could never have." A dejected sounding Severus  
>told him.<p>

"Severus, I have been inside his head. I have seen through his eyes and felt what he feels. So, I know he is in love with…"

"Granger! I know. He cannot have her because she is the Lupin wolf's mate. You of all people know, I do not love or trust easily. If you were ever my genuine friend, you will do this for me. He will never want me, his greasy haired, big nosed, ugly git of a potions professor. I know what I look like and what they say about me. Please, I don't think my heart could take watching him with another. It would hurt too much." Severus had started out yelling before he remembered exactly to whom he was speaking.

"If you are certain this is what you want," Tom began as he slowly rose from his seat drawing out his wand. Severus nodded. "You leave me no other choice."

Hearing these words, the proud man closed his eyes and waited for death. Severus felt two spells hit him. The first caused him great pain, whereas with the second, his whole body tingled. But he was not dead.

Tom stood over his friend and smiled. "Because I am your friend, you are still alive. We are both still of the Uralt."

Severus slowly opened his eyes and saw Tom standing over him with a soft smile. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I happen to know for a fact; Harry Potter is NOT in love with the Granger girl. Loves her, yes. In love, no. You would be very surprised at who it is he has given his heart to. But, it is his secret to tell. Mine on the other hand are for me to tell." Tom said as he walked back to his chair and sat down.

'I WILL, however, be telling Harry of your affection towards him.' Tom thought to himself with a smirk.

"First, I would like to apologize for the way you have been treated these many years." Tom said as he smirked at the stunned look on Severus' face. "Now, as for my reasons for wanting Potter here with me, it is to protect him. Why would I wish to protect him? You ask, simple, really. He is my Great nephew. Lily Evans was my niece, my little FA. And finally, for your fealty over the years and the love you have for Harry, I have removed your Dark Mark. That business of it being permanent was more of Dumbledore's lies." Tom told the man as if  
>he were talking about the weather. "Harry deserves to be second to none."<p>

Severus didn't know what to say to this information. He knew from seventeen years ago, when they had formed a friendship, that Dumbledore had raped Tom's sister, killed her husband and daughter, and then forced him to torture and kill his own twin sister. They had  
>no idea why he hadn't been driven insane by her death. Severus was still researching it.<p>

"But how? You said Dumbledore killed your family years ago." A very confused looking potions master asked as he looked at his now bare left forearm.

"Perhaps you should just read this." Tom simply stated as he handed Severus his FA's letter that had been lying on the table beside him.

Harry's hands were trembling as he opened the letter with the elegant writing on it. Since the others would not open.

iMy Dearest Son,

I regret that you have to hear all of this by letter. If we are not there with you, then we are watching over you, and it is as we suspected. Our lives are indeed in danger and we were killed by the last person anyone expects. We each have information to pass on. By we, I mean myself along with your father and godfather. I have spelled the letters to open in a specific order. The first thing is to tell you that we all love you very much. The only reason we are not with you is because we are dead. BUT, you are not without family. My birth name is not Evans. I was adopted when I was four after my parents were killed. The man responsible took me and placed me with a Muggle family to "keep an eye on me". Although I was forced to use their name, it was never legal.  
>This is where it gets confusing, my darling. You see, my real name is Sabine Melrose Riddle. Yes, Riddle. No doubt, Dumbledore has still been spouting his lies about Uncle Tom; he is not an evil man. The day my parents died, 'Dummydoor' as I called him, hexed me and knocked me out. While he was confronting Uncle Tom, I came to and heard and saw what was going on. Being a Slytherin by birth, I was able to watch without either knowing. What I heard will haunt me to my dying day.<br>What you need to know is that for years, Dumbledore had been placing spells to control and cause negative emotions on Uncle Tom. That evil man promised to help him make the wizarding world a better place in exchange for some of his magic. Their lessons turned out to be torture sessions and when Uncle Tom decided he was done with Dumbledore, the man came to collect. Uncle Tom tried to fight but, Dumbledore had already killed my father and done bad things to my mother. I now know he beat and raped her. He used a dark spell to steal her magic. It can only be done through rape. I was also used in the process to control; Hence, the hex.  
>Next thing that happened, Dumbledore finished his creation of a new Dark Lord with his curses of hatred and anger. Unbeknownst to Uncle Tom until after, he added several additional spells; ones that had no counter. These spells were to cause him to hate and want to destroy anything non-magical; a form of mind control spell that makes it so he can not harm Dumbledore. EVER; to cause him to forget any and every positive feeling he had ever had.<br>Using these curses, especially the mind control, Dumbledore forced my loving uncle to torture and then repeatedly rape his own twin (yes twin) before killing her. Uncle Tom cried through the whole thing so I know he remembered his love for her. But, he can't refuse a direct order from Dumbledore. My mother, Tamah, your grandmother told her brother that she understood and that she forgave him. It wasn't his fault. It was her words that inspired me to do my research.

After I became a Charms Master, I was able to create several charms. I believe that I have found a cure for my beloved uncle. Blood of Family and the Touch of Willing Love are both detailed in my journal. Trying to restore our family, I created and cast a spell on you  
>to forever link you to the Head of the Family. Everything is in my journal, which is enclosed with this letter. Be very cautious in who you share it with.<br>My task is almost complete. I can't believe you will be an adult when you read this. I am watching you sleep in your crib as I write this letter. But, I digress.  
>With me gone you are the Riddle Heir. Also, you are the Slytherin Heir. With being a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, we have inherited certain gifts. Such as Parselmouth(the ability to speak to snakes), and Draken-talar (the ability to speak to dragons), an unusual type of eye color, emerald (almost the color of the Avada Kedavra), and having a life-mate.<br>I will leave you now to read your other letters. If Griphook gave you these personally, that means someone tried to take them from you.  
>Be very careful who you trust. Dumbledore's magic is strong as he has stolen most of what he has from others. I wish I could have seen you grow up, my sweet. Always remember, I love you dearly. Avenge our blood.<p>

Your loving mother,

Sabine Melrose Riddle

P.S. Next time you see Moony, if he still lives,Mother says he will, tell him "The flower is the snake. We summon reckoning and vindication." Be exact, and be prepared./i

Harry was floored by what his mother said. His enemy was in fact his family; all the 'gifts' Dumbledore told him he got from being cursed he inherited through blood; Dumbledore had killed his grandparents and separated the rest of the family; he had a life-mate, whatever that  
>was.<p>

He knew he was going to need help in avenging his family. Dumbledore will pay for his misdeeds.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry went on to read the next letter that would open for him. What other surprises were there for him.

iDear Harry,  
>Happy Birthday, son! You're of age now. There are some things you need to know, now that you're a man. First I hope I just handed you this letter; because if you have gotten it any other way than our fears are true and someone we once loved and trusted is not who we thought he was.<br>There is so much to tell you. I sit here writing to the future you while I watch you playing. Harry my heart aches at the thought of what you may go through. Well, guess I can't put it off any longer. We talked it out and decided a letter from each of us on your seventeenth birthday would be the best way to let you know all the things you need to know. Before I tell you what I am to tell you, know this. I love you. You are the greatest joy in my life and I have never loved anything like I love being your Dad. Now, I guess I should start at the beginning.

You of course know that your Mom, Sirius, Moony, Peter and I were all very good friends. We were best friends, as a matter of fact. Your Mom and I were not madly in love, though. Oh I love Lily, very much; and she loves me. We are not and never have been in love with each other.  
>I have not yet found the one for me; your mother, however, has been much luckier than me. She has known her life mate for years now. We have been very careful that no one knows about him, his family and many other pure-blood families would not approve, and would perhaps hurt one or both of them. We pretended I was her boyfriend, to protect both of them. I know, you're wondering why she married me if she is in love with another and why I married her if I am not in love with her.<br>The answer is simple. We didn't marry. Bet that got your attention if nothing else had so far. You, no doubt, have heard all about how much in love we are and how wonderful our wedding was. The wedding was wonderful. It just wasn't me she married.  
>You see, we knew we were expected to marry after we left Hogwarts. I didn't want to marry her or any other woman. She had a life bond with someone else. So I thought that it would be great if there was a way we could switch places, her mate and I, then it hit me-Polyjuice. So<br>for the ceremony, he looked like me and I looked like him. We did this time and again, so he could spend time with Lily without anyone else around and not raise suspicions. That is until your beautifully, highly intelligent and creative mother came up with a spell for us to appear as each other to those that needed to see it. You are his child.  
>I love you as my own, as I wrote earlier. I am your Godfather. No doubt you are thinking "If I am not the son of James Potter why do I look like him, why do blood tests say I am his?" The reason is simple; we performed a blood ritual so that you would appear to be my child to<br>all scrutiny. We performed the ritual as soon as you were born; your mother also put charms on us to protect us and let us know when a curse or spell has been cast against us and to block them from hurting us but also to let us know what it was being cast so we know how to act if need be.  
>This protection is how we began to suspect that Albus Dumbledore was not at all what we thought he was. Please, no matter what, be careful who you trust.<br>You are getting fussy and it is time for a nap. I must end this letter now. I hope it helps you. Know that no matter what has happened or will happen we are with you and love you.  
>All My Love,<br>Dad (James Potter)  
>P.S. Just read over the letter; bet you want to know who your father is. It's Sirius Black, you are a Black. He and Lily have tried to protect you and he loves you very much.<br>JP/i

This time Harry really was floored as he collapsed after reading that Sirius Black, the man thought to be his godfather, was in all actuality, his father. 'No wonder the Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin.'

As he took out the last letter, his hands slightly shook. He noticed this letter also had a shrunken book with it. What else is there? Harry thought as he began the letter.

iHey there, Pup,  
>I guess you are pretty shocked, huh? I tried to tell you many times but, Dumbledore has many spies. Not all of them human. It pains me to know what you have already suffered through. I love you and always have and I wish things would have been very different when I<br>escaped. Unfortunately, Peter got away. Even though being the headmaster, Dumbledore could have stopped him. Yes, the old man knew.  
>The rest of this is the letter I wrote watching your beautiful mother rock you to sleep as a baby. Before I leave you to it; confide in Severus Snape. He is a snarky bastard sometimes, (OK most of the time) but he is trustworthy. He is of The Uralt, which is an elite group of the ten oldest wizarding families in the world. You are also a member. We protect one another as it was in the beginning.<p>

My son,  
>We all love you and wish you all the happiness we are unable to give you. Because there are those that disapproved of your mother and I being together and we feared for your safety, we performed the Ritual of Transmute. This enabled us to give you the blood of another to be seen as your parent. You would be a part of that Bloodline, forever, as if you had been conceived by that person. You would also keep the blood of both your mother and me. This means, YOU have three biological parents. No, we didn't do any of that freaky stuff.<br>Although, Jamie did try once or twice. (Don't tell him I said that.) My next task is to let you know about being the Head of the Family and the Heir of the family. Head of Family is just that. You are the Head of the Family and no one in the family can go against you without suffering severe pain. I have suffered this pain myself on occasion. You also have the ability to remove those you feel are not fulfilling their duty to the family or have shamed the name by their actions. Meaning disowning a member. (What I should have done to Bellatrix) Being the Heir means that you are learning how to be Head and to control the fortunes associated with each Bloodline. You have A LOT of responsibility now you are of age. If you haven't already, go see Griphook. He is the manager of ALL your Family vaults. You have many seeing as how you are the last Potter, Black, Riddle, and Slytherin; to name a few. Yes, there are more.

I have given you more information in my journal, enclosed with this letter on the branching off of Bloodlines. What you need to know now is that all Bloodlines are linked to the Uralt. The Uralt consists of the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Merlin-le Fay, Potter, Black, Riddle, Malfoy and Snape Families. These are the oldest and most powerful Bloodlines in existence. Very few are direct descendants of the original ten. Those of us that are have a lot of power. The more direct links you have, the more power. You, my son, are one of the most powerful beings to ever live. Read my journal to learn of it all. If you need help in understanding, go to someone YOU KNOW YOU CAN TRUST. Be certain of this./i

Harry's brain was on overload as he read the letter telling him about bloodlines and traditions. He definitely needed help in understanding all of this.

iMy final task is to inform you that you have a life-mate. You will be drawn to them either by hate or love; sometimes both. When you find and accept your life-mate, you will gain even more power. Once again, journal. Read it.

Be safe my son. You will do great things in your life. One of those better be getting rid of that bastard, young man. I love you, Pup.  
>Your father,<br>Sirius Black, Head of Family/i

Harry didn't understand most of what his father was telling him. He did, however, hope that Severus turned out to be his life-mate. Since beginning to think of others in "that way", just before he turned 13, it has only been thoughts of Severus Snape, Hogwarts potion professor  
>and resident bastard.<p>

*************************************************************

Severus finished the letter and looked up at Tom. He really didn't know what to expect in the letter. It wasn't that the headmaster was even more evil than they had already believed.

"What did he make you do?" Severus asked in whispered voice.

Tom stared at Severus for a minute before telling his friend everything he could remember thus far. He knew he had to tell someone.

"You realize Dumbledore will not be happy about Potter's disappearance." Severus told his leader.

"Of course, but, it will be up to Harry if he returns. I brought him here to inform him of everything I can remember and because he is the last of my family. I would like to get to know him better. All this time, I have been trying to rid myself of the only thing I have ever wanted, my family." Tom was very subdued.

"Severus, I need you to research the things Sabine mentioned in her letter to me. Blood of Family and the Touch of Willing Love. I have never heard of these things before. I wish we had access to her research. She claims to have a cure for what HE has done to me. I can  
>remember when I wasn't compelled to hurt. I don't like being this way." The Dark Lord told his now most trusted and friend.<p>

"I will endeavor to do my best in assisting you with this dilemma." Severus said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Severus. Will you please retrieve my nephew for me, now?"

"Certainly,…Tom." He replied as he gracefully rose from his chair and walked out the door.

Tom sat there and waited, nervously, for his return.

Harry didn't know what to think about everything he had just been told by his parents and godfather. He wished he had someone to talk to about all of it. He had enough to think about.

'Oh wait! I guess I need to talk to "Uncle Tom".' Harry smiled to himself at the reference. 'We have a lot to talk about. If Dumbledore is behind everything, I want him punished for what he did to my family. No, our family. The bastard kept us apart and poisoned us against each other. I plan to get to know the man my mother loved so much. If she could love him, I'm sure I can. One day. She said to trust him and use her research to cure him. Maybe someday soon we will be the family we should have been all along.'

Harry took out the shrunken book from his mother and restored it. Opening it to the first page he began to read. He had just finished the first page when there was talking outside his door.

Thinking it might be Severus, Harry walked over and listened. He did NOT like what he heard.

"Hey, Greg! Did you see the Weaslette this past year? Not bad for a blood traitor, huh?" It was Crabbe's voice.

"OH YEAH! The things I would do to her if I ever get my hands on her. I know the Dark Lord is totally against it, but I will have her one way or another. What our Lord doesn't know…" Goyle's voice trailed off as they continued past Harry's door.

Harry slowly backed away from shaking his head in shock. So much so, he didn't even notice when the door opened and Severus Snape walked in.

"What is it this time, Potter?" Severus asked thinking Harry was just over-reacting to being at the castle. Until he still did not respond.

"Harry! Harry, what is it? What is wrong? What has happened? Damn him! He said you would be safe here." Severus panicked, pulling Harry into his arms checking to make sure there was no damage.

This snapped Harry out of his daze. He was relieved to see Severus was OK after his meeting with Voldemort. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Severus Snape was actually concerned about him.

"Well, you see, Sir. I just heard Crabbe and Goyle outside my room. They were talking about what they'd like to do to…" Harry swallowed hard. "…Ginny. And it wasn't pleasant."

"I see. Yes, Gregory has had an unpleasant fascination with her for years. I shudder to think what that discussion entailed," Replied Severus. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you now."

Severus looked down to see Harry gazing up at him with an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

"Right. I almost forgot about him." Harry said as he reluctantly stepped out of the man's embrace; making sure to trail his hands the whole way down Severus' arms. If this was the only touch he could get, why not take advantage of it.

Severus looked up, surprised at the touch; hope filling his heart once again. It was amazing what one simple gesture could do.

"There are many things you should know before you pass judgment; not all is as it appears to be. I know you are aware of at least part of Dumbledore's treachery." Severus said with a raised eyebrow. "Follow me."

"Um, Sir, before we go, can you read these? They are letters from my parents and godfather. There are some things in them I don't completely understand. I was wondering if you could read them and explain some of it to me. Mostly the stuff about bloodlines and tradition. They told me to only go to someone I trust." Harry was unsure if Severus would help but, he wanted Severus to know everything about him. Just in case.

"Indeed. I will look these over while you have your meeting. We will discuss them afterward." Severus told him as he led the way to the throne room.

'I really hope he doesn't hate me even more when he finds out I'm really a Black. It was bad enough being a Potter!' Harry was still deep in thought as they reached the doors to the throne room.

Severus stopped and knocked on the doors. Then he turned to face Harry. "This is where I take my leave. Do not worry, you really are safe here." As he said this, Severus reached up and cupped Harry's cheek.

Tom answered the door and was not really surprised at what he saw; though anyone else would have been. Severus was facing Harry with his hand on his cheek, like he was going to kiss him. 'That's it! I will tell Harry first chance I get. They are so stupid when it comes to  
>this.'<p>

"Thank you, Severus. If you would, come back in an hour." Tom said as he let Harry in.

Harry walked in and just stood there. Tom turned to look at him and smiled at how nervous Harry was. "Harry, please relax. You are completely safe here, you always will be as you are part of my…"

"Family. Yes, I know. Now." Harry grinned at the surprised look on Tom's face. "My parents and godfather sent letters to be delivered on my coming of age. It seems that someone took them before I had a chance to read them and they returned to Gringotts where they were  
>delivered to me today right before you called Se..Snape and I made him bring me here." Harry rushed out before he lost his nerve.<p>

"I see. As I had intended. Something you should know about Severus…" Tom began then  
>thought about it, "I know you have no reason to trust me just yet, Harry. So, I will show you instead." Tom then put his wand to his temple and retrieved a memory. He then put it in a pensieve Harry just noticed on the table.<p>

"Please, come and see. This is my meeting a little bit ago with Severus." Tom beckoned him over.

Harry hesitantly went over to the table. As he started to lean over, he felt Tom's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the man.

"Before you see this, I just wanted to let you know that I know how you feel about Severus. There are times when I can see and feel what you do, just as you can me. I have no problem with this situation." Tom gave Harry a gentle smile. "When we have the time, there is a  
>young lady I wish to speak to you about."<p>

Harry then leaned over and went in to view the memory.

Tom sat back and waited with a smug look on his face. When Harry resurfaced, Tom noticed he had a look of utter fascination on his face.

Harry made eye contact with his great-uncle. "You mean he was willing to die to keep you from killing me?" Fascination turned into realization, "It makes sense now. Just before we came here, I thought I heard him whisper 'I love you' to me. If he thought you were going  
>to kill me, he probably thought that would be his only chance to say it to me."<p>

"Precisely. Knowing how you feel, as having seen and felt it," Tom gave a slight shudder "you have my blessing as Head of the Families; Slytherin and Riddle. Now, we have a few other things to discuss; First, KoKo is the personal elf to the Slytherin Heir as she has been for hundreds of years. Next, our family is owed vengeance on the one who tried to keep us apart. Now…" Tom continued in this manner for a little while until he heard a knock on the door. The hour he had asked Severus for was at an end.

Talking with Tom, Harry discovered there was a lot more to Dumbledore's manipulations than he had already been told. He also learned that being Heir meant he did not have to return to Hogwarts. A private tutor could be brought in for his last year.

Harry was very pleased when Uncle Tom told him it would be his choice whether or not he went back. He even said that Harry's friends were able to come visit if he should choose not to return to school. He didn't think he would. There were other things they talked about, as  
>well. Most of the spells cast by the headmaster were now gone, the rest were considered unbreakable. Harry didn't like the fact that there was still the urge to hurt and punish along with the need to destroy anything non-magical; he finally had the family he had always<br>wanted (even if it was going to take time to truly be that family); he knew that his beloved was in love with him. He and "Uncle Tom" (as the man told him to call him) had come to an understanding; Harry would move into the castle to learn the proper way to be the Head of the  
>Families he already was and the ones he would inherit when Uncle Tom passed. It was only a perk that he would also get to know the man his mother loved so much.<p>

"Please, allow me, Uncle Tom." Harry said as he stood and went to open the door for Severus.

Tom didn't mind. He sat back and watched. It was so much fun to see the two of them squirm when in the same room together.

As Harry opened the door, Severus began, "Potter, there is much we need to dis…"

Lord Voldemort was struck completely dumb as shy, unsure little Harry Potter grabbed the domineering Severus Snape by the face and pulled him into one of the most passionate kisses he had ever seen.

When they finally broke apart, they looked at Tom who was laughing hysterically.

"It seems I don't need to send anymore dreams after all." Tom cried as his laughing increased from the looks of amazement on their faces.

"What exactly do you mean you 'don't need to send anymore dreams' Uncle Tom?" Harry asked as he turned a pretty shade of red, trying to hide his face from Severus.

"Well, you see, Harry, I have discovered a way to send dreams to people. Whatever I wish them to see, as you know. A few nights ago, I sent you and Severus the same dream. An… intimate dream. But not too much detail. You are my nephew. Yes, I knew at the time." Tom had finally stopped laughing. "I have known since last year how you felt Harry. And, you, Severus get this far away look in your eye when you talk about Harry. At first, I thought it was just lust. After tonight, I know better." Tom smiled at the two.

Harry looked at Severus, who was smiling


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was a nervous wreck. When he and Severus had the meeting with Uncle Tom, after their first conscious mind-blowing kiss, it was decided that Harry was going to be "kidnapped" so he could live at Slytherin Castle with his uncle. That was the easy part; the hard part was not to blow it in front of Dumbledore.

Harry and Severus had returned late into the night. They told everyone present there was a problem with Harry's inheritance and that they needed to be back up at Gringotts in the morning at nine. Dumbledore, oh so graciously, informed them that he would be accompanying them to help "set things right". Phase one: Dumbledore's interest: check.

"Come along, My Boy," called Dumbledore from the door. "We must make sure you get everything you deserve, mustn't we? There will be Aurors meeting us on the steps before we go in. Phase two: witnesses: check.

Now, it was five minutes until nine and they were just about to go into Gringotts, when suddenly, there were several loud cracks of apparition. A dozen Death Eaters had just arrived on the steps. One stepped forward to stand behind Harry and lowered his hood.

"Good morning, Tom. How nice of you to visit today. What is it you are doing?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling like mad. 'He can't do anything with all the Aurors around; bI/b would have brought more than twelve.'

"Good morning to you, Albus. I just thought I would pop in for a spell." Tom answered as he waved his wand flamboyantly causing several loud explosions. It was all Harry could do not to laugh. He was very thankful for having learned Occlumency.

"Ah, I see. Well. Leave now, Tom." Dumbledore demanded.

Tom grinned as he put his arms around Harry. Tom met Albus' eyes and replied, "As you so command." before disappearing with Harry and the Death Eaters.

Albus Dumbledore stood still, mouth gaping like a fish for several minutes. It was only when Severus asked him what his orders were, did the man come out of his daze.

All Hell then broke loose.

Harry couldn't contain his laughter when they landed in the sitting room in the castle. "Oh, I wish I could see his face right now, he really shouldn't be too upset. After all, he did tell you to leave and you obeyed." He managed to say.

"I know. He only has himself to blame. We will have to let Severus see in the Pensieve. Seriously though, I think we should keep you a secret until I present you as my Heir. I will not confine you to quarters, but I do ask that you remain completely covered unless in your quarters, mine or Severus'. You will be learning a lot in the next few weeks. The fewer people who know you are here, the better." Tom told him.

"As you wish, Uncle Tom. But, what about the Death Eaters you had with you this morning?" was the cheeky reply from Harry.

"Who? Them?" Tom asked as several of his followers appeared in the room. "I do not think they will cause a problem." Tom stated as he walked over and put an arm through one of the men. "Just a little spell I know. Something like a Muggle hologram."

Harry stood shocked for a minute. Then he smirked at his uncle and said, "You are such a Slytherin."

"As are you, my Heir." Tom grinned at Harry. "Now, the first thing you will be learning is…"

The two got started on Harry's education in the Dark Arts and Dumbledore's manipulations.

Two days later, Harry was in the library studying, when a lower level Death Eater came in.

"Excuse me, Sir. The Dark Lord requires your presence in his private study. It would not do to keep him waiting."

The drawl was all too familiar to Harry. He looked up to be sure. 'Yeah, it's him.'

"Malfoy, I thought you would be higher up than just a messenger boy." Harry bit out at his school nemesis.

Draco flushed with anger and started give a sharp retort when he remembered his Lord had told him to treat the newcomer with respect.

"Yes, well, every TRUE Death Eater must work their way up in rank," Draco cringed as he knew that came out a lot snider than he intended. He hoped whoever this was getting preferential treatment hadn't noticed; he was disappointed.

"So, you do not think I am a true follower of the Dark Lord." It was more a statement than a question. "Explain to me what a 'true Death Eater' does." Harry asked, truly curious what his uncle's followers really thought.

Draco proudly puffed his chest out as he explained. "Death Eaters are loyal followers of the Dark Lord. Our lives are lived to serve him and his; as he is leading us into a better world for all of wizard kind. We are faithful to him and pledge our lives to obey and protect him. We each must work our way up from the bottom. Earning his trust and faith in us by completing the tasks he sets forth for us. No one is just born into high ranking in the Death Eaters. If they were, certainly I would not be in here now with you. The only one born into a high rank is the Heir."

Harry was impressed. Draco really seemed to be proud of being a follower and hadn't said one derogatory remark in his brief little speech.

"Well, that's quite impressive. Does anyone know who the Heir is or could be?" He asked.

"No. It is assumed there isn't one." Draco answered. He was getting very curious about the person in front of him.

"Well, then, let me introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort's Heir." Harry said as gave a deep bow to the now shocked teen.

"You can't be. The Dark Lord would be proud of his Heir. Not hide him away from the world; even if he were Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived to Piss Us All Off." Draco said with a look of utter disgust on his face.

Harry smiled in amusement. Uncle Tom had told him why Draco did and said the things he did to Harry and his friends. He had really wanted to be friends with Harry when they met in the robe shop before first year. Then, Dumbledore interfered, and Draco never got over the rejection. Especially with Ron running interference for the old man every time he approached to call a truce.

"Why do you dislike Potter so much?" Harry asked. He had come to a decision about Draco. He only hoped his uncle didn't get mad at him.

"He hurt me. From the first time I met him, all I wanted was to be his friend. I can see how it could have been had he accepted my hand in first year. He truly is a good person, if a bit naive." Draco looked truly sad.

"Are you aware of the fact that Potter knew nothing of the wizarding world before receiving his Hogwarts letter? And even then, what he was told was mostly lies and half truths about how everything worked in it. The first day you met him was the day he found all this out. You had spoken very highly of being sorted into Slytherin. That same day, he was told a dark wizard murdered his parents. Later, before the sorting, he was told that every dark and evil wizard came from Slytherin house. He was already being programmed. Can you understand his line of thought?"

Draco was shocked by this revelation. He nodded his understanding.

Harry was genuinely sorry for the grief he has caused Draco, all because of Dumbledore.

" In light of what you've been told, would you accept his friendship now, if he offered it? And would you help him study and learn if he asked it?" Harry asked full of hope; he could really use a friend in this place.

"You don't have to worry about that; he has Granger and especially Weasley. That one has blocked every attempt at a truce I have tried since first year. They are his friends. He would never ask me." A dejected looking Draco turned away.

"Weasley is thankfully dead." Harry stated as he lowered his hood to reveal himself to the person that should have been his friend for years.

"POTTER!" Draco yelled in surprise as he turned to see.

"Hush, Malfoy. I don't think you really want to piss off Uncle Tom. I revealed myself to you in hopes of righting a wrong from several years ago. Draco Malfoy, would you like to be my friend?" Harry asked as he held out his hand.

Draco stood there with his mouth hanging open in such a non-Malfoyish way. When he regained his composure, he looked up at Harry and smiled. "Really?"

"Yep. I'm not allowed to contact my friends just yet. Uncle Tom told me to wait a little while." Harry replied.

"Ok, Potter, a few questions before I decide. Who is this 'Uncle Tom' you keep referring to? And why did he let you become the Dark Lord's Heir?" Draco finally asked the question that had been weighing on his mind through out the conversation.

Harry smiled in what Draco felt was too Slytherin for the Gryffindor Golden Boy before he answered. "Well, you see, Draco, what many people don't know, is that Lord Voldemort was born Tom Marvolo Riddle. And I am his only living relative."

"WHAT!? H-how did that happen? If we are to be friends, Po...Harry, I think you better explain." Draco was completely dumbfounded at learning goody-goody Potter was more Slytherin than him.

Harry explained about his family and what Dumbledore had done as they walked to his Uncle Tom's study. He really didn't want to make him mad. Although most of the spells had been broken, the ones that remained were the worst. They were the ones that caused him to hate and be angry.

Utter astonishment is too weak to describe how Draco felt. Of course, everyone expected the savior to be treated like a king; not starved and verbally abused most of his life. He was definitely going to give Boy Wonder a second chance at friendship and help him learn the things he should have been since birth.

"Alright, Potter, I will give you this one last chance. But, do not think that being the Heir will make me go easy on you." Draco told him in a very serious tone. Then, he smiled and said, "Besides, you may be cute and all, but you have nothing compared to my ethereal beauty."

Harry knocked on the study door. As they were waiting, Harry looked over at Malfoy smirking. "It's Black, not Potter. You really are full of yourself. Looks are not everything; attitude says almost as much as looks. You may have a pretty face, but as far as I am concerned, you are one ugly bastard."

Draco looked at Harry in mock indignation and quickly threw a tickling hex at him. Unfortunately for Draco, it was right when Uncle Tom opened the door. Knowing of the history between the two, Tom assumed the worst and Crucio'ed Draco. Causing Harry to fall to his knees grasping his forehead in pain.

"Please, Uncle Tom, don't do that when I'm near." Harry gasped as he recovered.

"OH GODS! I am so sorry Harry. He was… and I thought…and then you…" Tom stopped when he realized he was babbling in front of one his follower's son, who was a low-level Death Eater himself. 'How undignified!' He thought before helping Harry up off the floor. Ignoring Draco completely.

"Uncle Tom, calm down. Remember, I told you I feel your emotions through this scar Mother gave me. It's just much worse the closer I am to you and the stronger your emotions." Harry reassured his distraught uncle. "And don't even get me started about your dreams. We will talk about those later."

Draco Malfoy could not believe he just heard what he did. Harry Potter was teasing the Dark Lord Voldemort about dreams. He slowly got up from the floor and hesitantly walked in behind them.

"My Lord, my most humble apologies; we were only teasing one another and I was just going to tick…" Draco began but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, my Lords, but there is much to discuss with little time." A voice said from across the room.

Harry and Draco turned to see Griphook sitting on a sofa on the other side of the room. They both quickly sat on the one opposite him and got comfortable. Tom walked over and sat next to the goblin, giving Harry an inquisitive look, flicking his eyes towards Malfoy and back. Harry shrugged and then grinned at his uncle while nodding. Tom smirked, and turned to Griphook.

"I am delighted at the honor you bestow my ancestral home by this visit." Tom was very official in his greeting. Harry made a mental note to ask about that later.

"It is my pleasure to serve the wealthiest wizard in the world, ever." The small being paused at the uncharacteristic snort that came from Draco.

Turning to Harry, he continued, "I have come here for the purpose of presenting you with your inheritances. One, Albus Dumbledore came in to take control of your vaults since you had been taken by Lord Voldemort and presumably killed. I assume you have read your letters" Harry nodded. "Your parents were good people, as well as your godfather. It pleases me to continue to work for the Head of such families."

When Griphook finished, Draco nudged Harry. As he turned to look at him, Draco raised an eyebrow in question. Surprising himself, Harry understood. The blond had at least one question. Harry nodded to give him permission.

"Excuse me, not to be rude, but exactly how rich is Potter?" Draco asked the question Harry wanted to know most.

"Exactly? We are not sure. Only the Head can open most of the vaults." Feeling he had answered Draco, Griphook focused his attention back to Harry. "When your parents died, you became the richest wizard in the world. Just in the vaults we goblins could access, you have double the money of the Malfoys, ALL of the Malfoys."

"What? But, how can that be?" It was Tom's turn to ask questions knowing how much the Malfoys owned.

"Griphook, sir, I can't possibly be that rich. I only have one vault." Harry couldn't believe it. There had to be a mistake, somewhere.

Griphook suddenly broke out in hysterical laughter. The other three occupants of the room shuddered. Not a pleasant sound, really, to hear a goblin laughing.

When he regained his composure, Griphook met Harry's eyes and grinned. "My young one, you alone have over 100 vaults in Gringotts; four of those being of the original 10, another six, being established shortly after.

All three men were shocked into silence. Two of them knew what this meant. The other, because of having so much and never knowing, until now.

"What are the names on the first ten accounts in Gringotts?" asked Harry, his voice barely above a whisper.

"That would be: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Potter, Black, Malfoy, Snape, Riddle, and Merlin-le Fay." Griphook was still grinning.

"I still don't understand. I know about being Head of the Potter's and Black's. But, Uncle Tom is still alive. He has the Slytherin and Riddle vaults, not me." Harry was having a hard time swallowing everything.

"It is true; you are the Heir of those two. However, I was referring to the Gryffindor and Merlin-le Fay family vaults." Griphook responded.

Silence reigned supreme once again.

"Perhaps we should go over everything." The goblin suggested. At the dumbfounded nods he received, he went on to explain just how much Harry had inherited and what families he had "control" over.

In the past two and a half weeks, Harry had learned quite a bit. He had also kept in touch with the Twins, Ginny, Remus and Hermione. After the first week, Uncle Tom had given permission for them to write each other ONLY if Severus delivered the letters in person. Severus agreed, of course. Thankfully, they had been understanding about learning of Harry's heritage; his making friends with Draco and his relationship with Severus. If you could call it a relationship, that is.

Harry didn't know what to think about Severus and what was going on there. They had had the mind blowing kiss in Uncle Tom's office and then a few accidental touches in passing. Two or three times Harry actually got to snuggle with him on the couch in the study. Every time, his uncle was with them.

Everything seemed to be at a standstill in that department. They spent time getting to know one another and that was it. No caressing. No more kissing. Just talking, or silent companionship and always with another in the room. After the past two and a half weeks, Harry was frustrated and sought out his uncle for advice on what to do. Surely, the man had been in love before and could give him advice on what to do.

Harry hesitantly knocked on the door to the study. As he waited for his Uncle Tom to answer, he heard Severus inside talking; there was no mistaking that voice after all. The talking inside stopped when he knocked. Harry heard someone approaching the door. As it opened, he was greeted with a sight he would never forget.

Percy Weasley opened the door to his uncle's study. His robes were off and his shirt was partially unbuttoned. Even though his hair was curly, it was obviously disheveled. Harry looked past Percy to see Severus leaning against the desk; the look of shock on his face at seeing who it was.

"Yes? Is there something we can help you with, Sir?" Percy asked sounding very put out by being interrupted.

"No. Not anymore." Harry answered, turning to leave, sounding slightly dejected. Then the anger hit. Turning back to Percy, he said, "Yes, actually, there is. You can tell me why you are taking care of 'that' kind of business in the Dark Lord's study?"

Severus looked to Percy, taking in his appearance. Realizing how it looked, he walked over to the door and simply stated, "Do not read more into things than there are. This is not what it seems."

"Yeah? Right! Let's just see what He thinks about it." Harry was furious that Severus would deny it like that; especially when Harry had seen with his own eyes.

Harry turned in a flourish of robes and went in search of his uncle. Ignoring, the pain in his chest and the tears on his face, Harry made his way to the throne room.

Tom was in his throne room listening to reports from a few of the lower level Death Eaters when he suddenly felt immensely sad. Shortly after, he was extremely angry. Recognizing what was happening; Tom turned panicked eyes towards Draco.

"Draco! I need you to find H…my Heir immediately and bring him to me. It is of the utmost importance." Tom ordered. Wondering what had upset Harry so much.

"Yes, My Lord." Draco bowed then made his way out the door and down the corridor. He saw the concern in the Dark Lords eyes; he needed to find Harry quickly.

Draco's search didn't last long. As he rounded the first corner, Harry ran right into him, knocking him on his ass.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you, Draco." Harry said through his tears, offering his hand to help the blond to his feet.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Draco fervently asked, looking the other over for injury.

"No, I'm not hurt." Harry answered.

"Then, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Draco was afraid of what could have caused such a reaction in his friend.

"I-I saw him with s-s-s-someone else. I don't understand. Uncle T-t-tom said he loved me. He even showed m-me the m-memory where he admitted it." Harry was starting to calm down. "Now, he's in the study with someone else. And I saw them. And he said it wasn't what it looked like. But isn't that what they always say. Or so I've heard."

Harry threw himself into Draco's arms as he started crying again. Draco held him, rubbing small circles on his back like Lucius had done to him when he was younger.

"Who, Harry?" Draco finally asked, already knowing the answer. His godfather had some serious explaining to do.

At that moment, Harry pulled back and gave his friend a look that clearly said 'you know who'. Draco gave a curt nod and released Harry.

"The Dark Lord sent me to find and bring you to him. He is in the throne room. Do you think you can make it on your own?" Draco asked with determination.

Harry nodded and went on to see his uncle. He wasn't sure what he wanted done. Uncle Tom would know what to do.

Draco continued on his way to the study. His anger increased with every step he took. Harry had told him that he was in love with Severus during their second study session; after Draco had asked if he wanted to 'fool around a bit' with him. The blond was shocked speechless by that tidbit of information. When he regained his composure, all he could ask was, "Why him, of all people? He's ugly with a hooked nose and greasy hair."

The reply he received kept his mouth shut for the rest of the day; as Harry had made it disappear while telling him that looks were NOT everything and he'd better mind what he said in the future.

Draco didn't bother to knock on the door as he entered the study. He looked around for his godfather. The coward had fled. But, there was someone else in the room. Draco strode up to the red head and asked, "Were you in here with Snape when The Heir came in?" He'd received a nod. "What happened?" Draco then demanded.

"Not that it's any of YOUR business, Malfoy. Severus and I were in here researching the Uralt descendents in order to find the Kin Annals, when we were interrupted." Percy stopped here but looked rather uncomfortable all of the sudden.

"And?" Draco pressed.

"Well, The Heir accused us of things and left to go to the Dark Lord. Severus left in a huff shortly after." Percy replied all too quickly for Draco's liking.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Draco intended to get it all out of the little weasel.

"Well, you know, I have had a crush on Severus since my sixth year. I iwas trying/i to seduce him. I even managed to get him to loosen up a little and remove his robe and was starting on the shirt when He showed up. It took all I had not to hex the fucker, whoever he is. I was so close to having Severus again." Percy was clearly perturbed his plans were botched.

Draco was stunned. 'Again? What the hell was that supposed to mean? I'm damn sure going to find out.' Pointing his wand at Percy, "HE would be the Heir of our Lord, and you would do well to remember that! And what the hell are you talking about? Severus would never willingly have a Weasley." Draco was starting to lose his patience with this…person, who was trembling before him, obviously scared.

"You see, seventh year, I found Severus on the grounds. He was in a bad way, beaten and bloody. It seemed one of his 'meetings' didn't go well. Anyway, I came across him and helped him to his quarters. He told me where the potions were and I got them for him. After he drank most of them, he told me to show myself out. I went to the door to leave when I noticed him drinking the Dreamless Sleep potion. That was the chance I had been waiting for. Dreamless Sleep knocks you out instantly.

Severus was sound asleep. I went back to his bed and sat down next to him; gently stroking his hair and face. Then, I ran my hands down his chest and on to his cock. His clothes were gone before I realized what I was doing. Too late to go back, I stroked him until he was hard as a rock. That cock was so beautiful, I had to taste it. I sucked him off for a bit while I prepared myself. He responded a little when I kissed him so I felt it was alright to continue and impaled myself on his cock and fucked him hard. We both came; I cleaned us up and left. He didn't remember any of it. Still, it was the best fuck of my life. And I want it again." Percy sounded almost proud of himself.

Draco was at a loss for words. This…individual had just admitted to raping his godfather while he slept! And acted like it was no big deal. Draco didn't know what to say. There really was nothing to say. But, there was something he could do.

Without hesitation, the Malfoy Heir drew back his fist (the one his wand was in) and punched the bastard while he muttered a spell that made the force ten times worse.

As Percy fell to the floor, Draco turned and left to return to the throne room.

When Harry made it to the throne room, it was deserted save for his uncle. He ran over and flung himself into the man's arms and started crying hard again.

"Harry what has happened?" Tom asked in a soothing voice.

"I saw him with someone else in the study. Their clothes were all messed up and everything. He said it wasn't what it seemed. But I'm not so sure." Harry managed through his tears.

Tom thought back to who he had sent to the study. Then, it hit him. Weasley had volunteered to help Severus in the study. They were looking for a bonding ritual created by the original Uralt members. One of the descendants was in possession of the book it was contained in. No one knew which Heir had it. Or if it was owned by one of the branch offs of the families.

"Are you talking about Severus and Weasley?" Harry gasped and nodded. "I sent them to the study for research, Harry. I do not think Severus would do anything with Percy Weasley." Tom was trying to comfort his nephew as much as he could without revealing too much of the plans Severus had.

"But, then, why did Severus look so shocked when he saw it was me standing at the door? And he knew it was me. Who else walks around the castle completely covered with hood and all?" Harry asked Tom, starting to get annoyed that his uncle was blowing this off so easily.

"Maybe, just maybe, because it was not time for you to know what he was doing his research on and he was waiting for the proper time to inform you of it." The familiar silky voice stated form the door.

Tom couldn't believe it! He had forgotten to set the wards on the room when Harry came in. Anyone could have heard them.

"Harry, let me expl…" Severus began only to be cut off.

"I don't want to hear your lies. You owe me no explanations. Obviously, I am not good enough for you. Go back to your Pureblood boy-toy. I'm sure he was pissed that you two were interrupted before he could get off." Harry's voice was full of venom. He wondered when he had stopped crying.

"Harry that is no way for you to behave. Will you not hear Severus out?" Tom asked.

"NO! I will NOT hear him out; especially after what I just saw." Harry's voice was very close to a yell. Turning to his uncle, he spat, "I can't believe you are siding with him over me, so much for family!"

Harry rose from his seat and made his way to the door. He paused as he passed Severus. He turned to face Tom and looking his uncle in the eye, he stated, "I thought things could be different. The more I got to know you, the more I saw the man my mother told me about. That man would do anything to protect his family, guess you have changed after all. I am leaving the castle; I will not stay where I can't trust the people there. Draco will know where I am and how to contact me." Then, Harry turned and left.

Harry had finally made it to his rooms and started to pack his belongings. He pulled some clothes out of the wardrobe and threw them on the bed. When he turned back to get more clothes, he was face-to-face with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Who...who are you?" he hesitantly asked. There was something familiar about her.

"Shhhhh, hush, little one. Do you not remember?" she asked in a gentle voice that Harry found quite calming.

Harry thought very hard and tried to remember. Then, all of the sudden..."Y..you are real? I thought it was just my imagination from all the pain."

"Yes, I am very real. I've been watching over you. I know all that has happened. It truly saddens me that I can only show myself when my family is in dire need of me. Now ,about this leaving business..." Harry continued to pack as she lectured him and tried to talk him out of it.

Meanwhile, after Harry's grand exit:

The other two men in the room stared, mouths gaping at the spot Harry had just left. Several minutes passed before Draco entered, snapping them out of it.

"What happened here? Severus, you have some serious explaining to do after I inform you of some things." Draco began as he glared at his godfather. "It seems that weasel has been trying to seduce you since the night he helped you after a meeting."

Severus looked confused for a second then asked Draco what he was talking about. Draco then told both men what he had learned from Percy. Severus was pale and nearly collapsed to the floor. Tom quickly conjured a chair for the man.

As Severus regained his composure, Tom told Draco of Severus' plans for Harry and of the confrontation with him. Draco couldn't understand why they would keep something like this a secret from the main person it pertained to. He went in search of Harry. When he found him, Harry was curled up on his bed; he had obviously cried himself to sleep. All his belongings packed and ready to go.

Severus looked at Tom, tears in his eyes. "I cannot lose him now, Tom. I have worked so hard for this. You need to tell him, before it is too late. As Head of the Family and as Prime of the Uralt, you need to tell him. Draco is right. We never should have kept something like this from him. Tradition be damned! Tell him. Tell him. Tell him." Severus was nearly begging.

Tom looked at his friend rocking back and forth in his chair like a child. Repeating his mantra of 'tell him', obviously fighting the tears back.

That's the moment the Dark Lord decided he would damn tradition and inform Harry of what, precisely, the research was for. After thousands of years, the Uralt Prime was about to break tradition. Tom rose and made his way to his great-nephew's rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

As Tom made his way through the empty corridor of his ancestral home, he tried to wrap his mind around what Draco had just told them. Percy Weasley had taken advantage of Severus in a way no one should ever have to experience. He would deal with that in the morning; it does not pay to defy the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Tom lightly knocked on Harry's door. He was surprised when Draco answered.

"What are you doing in Harry's rooms?" Tom asked him suspiciously.

"My Lord, I came to see if I could talk him out of his latest Gryffindor act. But, he was asleep when I arrived. So, I decided to wait for him to wake." Draco said icily. He continued in a much softer voice, "I can't lose him; I've worked too hard to lose him now. I love him, you know."

"Draco, you know he loves Severus. How could you…"

"No! Not like that. Maybe before, but not now. He is my best friend. I love him like a brother. Eww, that's just gross." Draco told Tom, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh. Well, good. Since Harry is so distraught, would you please contact the Granger girl and her werewolf? Instruct them to be here at exactly eight in the morning. You will meet them at the gates and escort them to my study." Tom ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." Draco said.

As Draco started to walk down the hall, Tom called to him.

"Draco, when you have finished your letter, please go to Severus. I do not want him left alone in light of our most recent discovery."

Draco could see the sadness and concern in the Dark Lord's eyes for his friend. Then, he saw the anger and determination. "It's going to be bad isn't it, My Lord?" Draco asked a little unsure if he were stepping out of bounds.

Tom smirked at him and said, "For Weasley." The door closed behind him as he went in to wake his Heir.

"Harry. Harry, I need you to wake up for a little bit." Tom called as he gently shook Harry shoulder.

"Hmmmm. Uncle Tom? What's going on? Why are you in my room?" Harry asked sleepily, slowly waking up.

"Harry, we need to talk about what happened tonight."

"There is nothing to talk about. I know what I saw." Harry was short with his uncle.

"No. You interpreted wrong. Severus was doing research at my request." Tom told Harry.

"Please, don't. Don't lie for him because he is your friend. This explains everything; why he doesn't kiss me, or even seem to want to be left alone with me. He has someone else to fulfill his needs, he doesn't need me. I can't watch him be with someone else. That would be pure torture as my heart is already broken. Therefore, I am leaving."

Harry had started to cry while he spoke.

Tom could see the sadness in Harry's eyes as he spoke and started crying again. But, how dare he insult the Head of the family. "You are right, Harry. We don't have to talk about tonight. You are even free to go; if that is truly what you wish to do. First, YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY." Tom was not going to just let it drop. Draco was right; Harry needed to know what was going on.

Harry sat there stunned. His uncle had not yelled at him like that since they found out they were family. Either he pissed him off, or this was important. Harry didn't know which but, he was worried.

"Sorry, Uncle Tom. I'll listen to what you have to say. Just don't expect me to change my mind." Harry really didn't want to talk about what he saw.

"Very well, Harry." Tom said exasperated. "There is a group called the Uralt that has been around for centuries. The original members were the Heads of the ten most powerful wizards and witches of the time. As with Gringotts, those families are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Merlin-le Fay, Riddle, Black, Potter, Malfoy and Snape.

They disagreed on almost everything, except the fact that the wizarding world needed to be improved. Every one of them also agreed they needed a leader, one who was the most powerful of them all. A gem was created by the group. Its purpose was to measure the strength of each member's magic. You see, using the stone was neutral. No one had to choose, the stone did the choosing." Tom stopped and summoned a house elf to bring them tea. It was going to be a long night.

Once they were settled with their drinks, Tom continued. "The leader was called the Prime. So called, because, the prime of life is the time of maturity when power and vigor are greatest. The Arbitrate Gem chose the one with the greatest power and the ability to control this power. While the people listen to and respect, or used to, the Uralt; the Uralt listen to and respect the Prime. He is the one that essentially makes all the important decisions. He also performs all the duties of a leader; Marriage ceremonies, naming ceremonies, births and deaths, to name a few." Tom looked at Harry. The young man was enthralled by the story.

'Now, for the important stuff' Tom readied himself to tell more of the tale.

"Being the most powerful, the Uralt were looked upon for guidance throughout our world. After the initial formation of the group and the choosing of the Prime; they all learned to work together. All kinds of spells and potions were created. Most of them passed down to become the now common knowledge of magic. Others were recorded and passed to the Heir of each family. Unfortunately, no accurate record was kept of whose Heir was entrusted with which book of knowledge. Such information is known only by the Heir of that family. As families are known to do, the original ten have stretched to now include over 150 families.

Here's where it starts to get confusing. The rightful Heir is the descendant with the purest blood. Which means, they are DIRECTLY descended. For example, Slytherin's son married and had 3 sons of his own; the oldest of these children married and had 2 daughters and a son. The two daughters both married into other families, one Longbottom and the other Diggory, and had children of their own who married to other families; and so on. The more females born to that descendent, the less pure that bloodline, Slytherin in this case, becomes. The children will take on the father's blood more than the mother's. We do not know why this happens.

Back to point, the son also married and had children and so on down to the two of us. Do you understand, so far?" Tom knew it was a lot to take in.

"So, what you're saying is that the males not only carry on the family names, but also the strength of magic in the purity of the blood; because when the women marry into other families, their children have more of the dominant blood of the father." Harry stated as if in class.

"Right. Now, moving on. Some of the spells and potions in these Kin Annals or Heir Books, as they are called, are put off to mere myth, as most have not been seen or heard about for hundreds of years. One such spell was created to marry two people together in love, magic and soul. It is the most powerful bond spell ever to have existed. It takes great power to cast it and it is unbreakable. Even in death. Which means, when one dies, the other will follow. In rare occurrences, the one to die has returned as a ghost and spent the rest of their loved ones life with them, by their side.

I sent Severus to my study to see if he could find the book. It was last known to belong to the Slytherin Heir; so, it should be here somewhere. He is very determined to find this particular book of spells and potions." Tom decided to take another break here to see if Harry had any questions. He did.

"Why is Severus so determined?" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Mainly, because I asked it of him. This book contains the best bond spells." Tom looked at Harry to see if he had caught on yet.

"Oh" said Harry as he urged his uncle to continue.

"And, the spell can only be cast by the Uralt Prime." Harry nodded. "As he, I demand only the best for my family. Nothing else will do when the time comes." Tom paused again to enjoy it when realization set in.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Harry looked at his uncle and saw the man's grin. "H-he wants to marry me?" Tom nodded. "He wants to marry me!" Harry yelled as loud as he could.

"Yes, Harry. He asked me, as Head of the family, if he could bond with you after you are revealed to be my Heir. Tradition is the reason he has avoided being alone with you. Certain rules and traditions must be followed, especially by the members of the Uralt; none more than the family of the Prime.

I wish to use the spell for you and Severus as you both deserve much happiness. The problem is finding it." Tom sounded down at the end of his speech.

"It will be found." Harry said trying to console his uncle. "Now, Uncle Tom, you mind telling me what you are doing dreaming THOSE kinds of dreams about one of my best friends?"

At Harry's question, Tom looked up with hope filled eyes. "You know who she is. I have seen her with you. Who is she? I have been dreaming about her for years, since your second year. Only recently have the dreams turned to the nature you saw. She's young, but I think she may be my life-mate. I'm not certain. There is a spell in the Kin Annal we are looking for that will tell."

"Yes, I know her. Her name is Ginerva and she is the youngest of the Weasleys. She is the one Lucius gave your diary to in order to open the Chamber." Harry was amused at this bit of information.

"I see." Tom said. "You are not going to let this be, are you?" Tom asked, nervous at the glint in Harry's eyes.

"No way! I thought it was bad, Severus being old enough to be my father. YOU, however, are old enough to be her…"

"Don't even say it!" Tom commanded. It did no good.

"Grandfather" Harry said through his giggles.

"I told you not to say it." Tom warned as he jumped on his nephew, tickling him like mad.

"Uncle Tom, I apologize for my behavior. Forgive me?" Harry pouted. His uncle had finally stopped his tickle torture.

"Of course, my ASP. Besides, who can resist those eyes?" Tom chuckled as the pout turned into a smile of bliss.

"Uncle Tom?"

"What is it, my ASP?" Tom asked.

"Why did you just call me your asp? You've never called me anything like that before." Harry asked his uncle, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Because, that is what you are: my Annoying Slytherin Prince" Tom could barely contain his laughter at the incredulous look he got from his Heir.

"Hey! That's Draco's name. All through school, he's been called that. Speaking of, where is he?" Harry was anxious to share his news with his friend.

Tom instantly tensed. This was the part he was dreading; telling Harry about Weasley.

"What is it, Uncle Tom?" Harry asked having noticed the change in his uncle.

Tom went on to explain what Draco got out of Percy, and the method he did so. By the time he finished, Tom noticed Harry's eyes were glowing. He thought it looked similar to an animal's eye when they flash with light at night. Not too drastic a reaction; boy, was he wrong.

As he watched Harry, Tom was suddenly transported to his throne room. As he realized where he was, there was a loud explosion that rocked the castle on its foundation. He panicked and ran out back up to the Heir's Rooms, with an equally concerned Draco and Severus a few strides behind.

By the time he made it back to the family wing, it was destroyed. Tom stood gaping at Harry who stood in the middle of the destruction. Harry turned towards his uncle when he heard him approach. Tom could see the hate and anger in his eyes and he shivered.

Tom was amazed as he watched the hate fall from Harry's eyes. They immediately filled with love instead. That's when he realized Harry was looking behind him; not at him. He slowly turned to come face to face with Severus and Draco.

"You told him." Draco said and Severus paled and started to tremble.

The normally stoic man fell to his knees, accusing eyes staring into Tom's.

"No. No. No. No. No. He wasn't supposed to know. He'll never have me now. So long, so long, I have waited. All I ever wanted was someone to love me. Now, never will he want me. Tom, how could you tell him? We were going to be married and finally be happy together." Severus was crying so hard the front of his robes were soaked within seconds.

"Severus, I am sorry. I did not think he…"

"Stop! Don't touch him, My Lord." Draco cut Tom off as he was reaching out to comfort his friend.

"As soon as you reached to touch Uncle Sev, Harry's eyes started glowing and things began to float around his head." Draco told them in a voice much calmer than how he felt.

Tom and Draco both moved away from Severus as fast as they could. Harry quickly made his way to his love and knelt in front of him. Severus looked up hesitantly; searching Harry's eyes for any indication that he still loved him. When he saw what he was seeking, he reached for Harry, who pulled him into a fierce embrace. Severus returned the embrace as Harry started to stroke his hair.

"Shh. Shh, my love. Everything will be alright. I will help you with the research. Together, we will find the spell. Then, we will always be together. Forever." Harry was quietly talking while slowly rocking Severus in his arms.

As he felt the other calm, Harry pulled back and looked him in the eye. He reached up and gently cupped Severus' cheek, "Never again. No one will ever hurt you again. You are mine, forever. And no one touches what is mine."

Harry stood and helped his love stand as well. He turned to his uncle and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Uncle Tom. I guess I need to learn to control my temper."

"I would think so, my ASP. Not just anyone would have destroyed their ancestral home during a temper tantrum." Tom playfully sneered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Watch it, Uncle. Or I will tell them about your dreams." Harry retorted just as playfully,

"Oh no! Not the dreams again. I really do not want to know about those." Draco whined.

"But, Dray! You really must know that…Uncle Tom has… been having dreams about…" Harry was trying to explain while dodging his uncle's attempts to grab him. "…the Weaslette." He finished as Tom clamped his hand over Harry's mouth.

"WHAT?!" Draco and Severus exclaimed.

"That's right. Unfortunately, I have seen some of them." Harry looked completely disgusted at the idea. "She's like a sister to me."

"My Lord, are you not old enough to be her Grandfather?" Severus asked much calmer and joining in on the fun. It wasn't everyday you could tease the Dark Lord.

Harry burst out laughing at the hurt look Uncle Tom put on. As he was laughing, Harry waved his hand and the castle repaired itself. The display of powerful wandless magic causing looks of complete astonishment from the other three standing with him.

At five minutes to eight the next morning, Draco made his way to the front gates of the castle. Granger and the werewolf were due to arrive any minute. He didn't really think they should come now that Harry was staying, but he wasn't one to go against the Dark Lord. It was very rare his Lord acted as human as he does with Harry.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the two guests.

"Granger. Professor. You are expected." Draco simply stated as he led them through the wards and up to the castle.

As they entered the study, Draco thought he saw Granger drool at the books; which were the oldest and most rare belonging to the Slytherin and Riddle families.

"The Dark Lord will be with you momentarily." Draco turned and left them to wait.

"What do you think this is all about, 'Ne?" Remus asked as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"I'm not sure, Remy. But, I do know that Harry lost his temper here. And it was recently." Hermione replied looking around in awe.

"How could you possibly know that?" was asked from the doorway.

Both Remus and Hermione started as they saw Voldemort walking into the room and sitting down.

"Easy. Harry's magic gives off a very distinct thrumming when he is extremely angry. I have only felt it one other time; when Sirius died." Hermione explained as she also took a seat.

"What do you mean you 'felt it'? Are you a seer or something?" Tom asked drenched in curiosity. Harry had often told him that he would get along with this young lady as they were both nosy.

"No, Sir. I can just feel other people's magic. Unfortunately, it is not a consistent thing. The stronger the magic, the easier it is to feel it. Harry's is unique in that it changes with his moods." Hermione began to explain.

"If I may, Lord Voldemort, why have you brought us here? It was our understanding that you did not wish us here until Harry was revealed as your Heir. At least, that's what Harry said in his letters, Sir." Remus interrupted them, wanting to see his pup and know that he really is alright.

"Right. You are here because an incident occurred last night that caused Harry to lose his temper, as Ms. Granger has guessed." Tom looked sad while he spoke.

"What?! Is everyone OK? Is everything OK?" I didn't notice too much damage so it mustn't have been too bad. Unless…" Hermione trailed off and closed her eyes. She appeared to be concentrating hard on something.

"Yes, I see" She said as she opened her eyes. "Severus was there, wasn't he?" Hermione stated more than asked. She had reached out to "feel" Severus' magic as he and Harry were leaving for Gringotts that day. His was an almost perfect match to Harry's when he was extremely happy. She told Remus about it who very quickly tripped Harry so he would fall into the other's arms.

"He was. The incident was directly related to him." Tom answered, even though he didn't think he needed to.

"Is he alright?" Remus asked in a small voice. He sometimes felt protective of the surly man, though he wasn't sure why.

"They are both as to be expected." Was the cryptic response that garnered a low growl from Remus. "Let me explain a few things and then we will go to breakfast where you can see for yourselves."

An hour later, the three emerged from the room on their way to the dining hall. Hermione and Remus heavily cloaked, like Harry. Keeping their identities secret until Tom felt the time was right.

Harry happily made his way to breakfast. Everything was perfect in the world. Severus loved him and wanted to marry him. Nothing else mattered at this moment in time. He had slept well last night and was looking forward to a fantastic day spent with the one he loved; even if it was only doing research. As he entered the dining hall, his steps faltered as his eyes fell upon his Severus.

Severus was pale and trembling. Seated next to him was none other than Percy Weasley, who was touching Severus on the hand and arm. As Percy leaned over to whisper to Severus, he placed his hand under the table. Harry knew the bastard had put it on his Severus' leg; as the man started to tremble more. Harry was PISSED OFF.

As he stood in the entryway, Harry began to gather his magic again. Everyone in the room felt it and searched out the cause; everyone except Percy, who was attempting to nuzzle Severus' neck. Assuming it was welcome since he was not being pushed away.

Severus had felt the magic start to build and looked up to see Harry standing by the door. He looked pleadingly for help.

As they made their way to breakfast in silence, Hermione suddenly stopped in her tracks. She looked panicky towards the two with her and then took off running.

"It's Harry! Something is happening. He's about to lose it, again!" She yelled over her shoulder as she followed her friend's magic to him.

When she entered the room, Hermione went to stand beside Harry and put up a Silencing Bubble.

"Harry. Harry. HARRY! Snap out of it." She tried to get his attention. When this failed, she followed his glare and was shocked at what she saw. Realizing what was happening, she stood in front of Harry to block his vision.

"Don't make us all suffer because of him. Let me help you focus it." Hermione begged of her friend. Focusing outbursts was a talent of Perceivers.

Harry snapped back to reality as he heard Hermione's words. He looked around at the scared and confused faces of the Death Eaters.

"Hermione? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Harry asked a little confused himself.

"Your uncle thought you could use some more friends here." Hermione was trying to keep him distracted enough to calm down.

It was working until Hermione moved and Harry once again saw Percy's actions. Almost instantly, the magic built back up and objects lifted from their places. Percy was still oblivious to his surrounding; thinking he had finally gotten what he wanted: Severus Snape, willing.

Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to stop it this time. So, she told him how to focus his magic to just the one person. Harry had always been a very fast learner, even if he did hide it well. She then released the bubble and moved behind him to show her support.

Remus and Tom had entered and stood back beside Hermione to await Harry's actions against Percy. They all felt he deserved whatever he got. Especially seeing what he was currently doing.

Harry could still see the fear and pleading in Severus' eyes. He promised no one would ever hurt him again. Harry thought for a moment and then focused his magic as Hermione had said to do. Pointing at Percy, who finally gave the Heir his attention, Harry simply said "Sofra e morra"

Percy hit the floor writhing in pain. Screaming himself hoarse after only a few seconds. He was then lifted in the air and slammed into a wall, then another. Next, it seemed that he was turned inside out. All while still alive.

Harry stood back and watched. He didn't even try to hide his glee. He looked at Severus and still saw fear in those beautiful black eyes.

Harry made his way to him and put his arms firmly around the man he loved. Severus welcomed the embrace and closed his eyes; feeling safe once more, in Harry's arms.

The Death Eaters in the hall turned to see what their Lord was going to do to the young Heir for injuring one of his followers for seemingly no reason. They were shocked as the Dark Lord merely took his seat at the head of the table; quickly followed by the two unknown people.

The Heir took his seat to the right of Voldemort, across from the unknowns. Severus made his way to the other side of the Heir and sat down. All of them were acting as if nothing had happened.

As they began to eat, Percy continued to scream.

"Forgive me, My Lord." One of the lesser Death Eaters said and waited to be acknowledged.

"What is it?" Tom asked him.

"Well, it's just…What was his offense?" Was asked in a voice Harry thought he recognized.

"Do you question the actions of MY HEIR?" Tom asked in a voice daring anyone to answer.

"No! No, My Lord. I was curious to know, as we all are, how the Heir was angered."

Harry did recognize the voice and was surprised to hear it here of all places.

The table was silent as Harry looked over to his uncle and asked, "May I?"

"By all means."

Harry looked to Severus who gave a slight nod. He now had permission to disclose everything.

"You want to know what his offense was." There were several nods. "He perpetrated the worst crime imaginable. He took advantage, sexually, of another while that person was unable to refuse. Then, he bragged about it to the wrong person. If this was not bad enough, he attempted to do the same right here in front of all of you."

"But, who was this crime against to warrant a punishment such as this?"

"Since, he is your brother, I will tell you. His crime was against one Severus Snape, my betrothed. My family is the most important thing to me. My uncle," he indicated Voldemort, "my followers," the two unknowns "and now MY Severus." Harry said as he gently ran a finger down Severus' cheek. Severus closed his eyes at the feel of his love's touch.

"Is he dead?" asked the Death Eater that started it all.

"Not yet. You see, I imagined everything I would like to see happen to him before he dies. Then, I sent it to him." Harry sneered in the direction of Percy.

Percy then let out a blood curdling scream that was shortly muffled. Some looked over to see what had happened and it appeared he had been castrated and the offending appendage shoved down his throat. Then, the redhead was silent.

Harry looked among the Death Eaters with a malicious smile. "Never cross me and never; EVER touch what is mine!"


	11. Chapter 11

Almost a week had passed since Harry's incident during breakfast. The Death Eaters that had been present quickly informed the ones who were not of what had happened and why. Of course, the fact that Severus Snape was now untouchable to everyone but the Heir, was a given.

That day, the Dark Lord had announced that the two unknowns were, in fact, some of the followers and protectors of the Heir. These two people, and any others seen in similar robes, were to be treated with the utmost respect as their ranking was higher than the Inner Circle. As everyone had either seen or heard of the Heir's immense power; there were no problems.

Except for Bellatrix, her jealousy of the young man was never hidden well. In her sick, twisted mind, she felt she should be the one to give her Lord an Heir, not let him just pick someone at random, it was just too great an honor. She was determined to get rid of this false Heir so she could give her Lord a rightful one.

Harry sat thinking about how much his life was about to change, yet again. The next day, they were to reveal to everyone who he really was. The day after that, Hermione was going to Hogwarts to let Dumbledore know she would not attend this year; she would be studying with private tutors. Since she was a werewolf's mate and didn't like the laws pertaining to them, she and Remus would then live at the castle permanently.

After what had happened to Severus, Harry had encouraged him to talk about it with someone he trusted, which surprisingly, was Poppy Pomfrey. Harry and Tom would be forever grateful for that woman. After Severus explained to them how Poppy felt towards the Headmaster's manipulations, Tom decided the castle needed a regular Healer in its service. Madame Pomfrey, after many conversations and oaths, became the Healer for Slytherin Family. She kept her job at Hogwarts though as she couldn't bring herself to abandon all those children to the Headmaster. So, now she is a spy for Harry.

Harry and Hermione had spent every spare minute checking every book in the Family Libraries and Vaults that Harry controlled or had access to. They had found only minor references, all of which led to the Slytherin Heir having been charged with that volume of the Kin Annals. There must be something they were missing if it was supposed to be here at the castle.

Remus came in and interrupted Harry's search session, he sat down in the chair across from Harry. For days, it seemed as if Remus wanted to talk to him about something. It appeared that now was the time.

"Harry?" Remus hesitantly began. It was almost like the man was scared of something.

"What is it Remy? You know you can talk to me about anything?"

"Well, it's just… I still don't fully understand why you are here and the Heir to the Dark Lord?" Remus asked with a very confused look.

Harry knew this would come up eventually. He had memorized what his mother told him to say to Remus; and he wanted them to be alone when they did this. There was no telling why his mother had warned him to be prepared when he delivered the message.

"Well, Remy; on my birthday, I got a letters from my parents and James. They each had…"

"What are you talking about Harry? James is your father." Remus interrupted him; as Harry knew he would.

"That's just it. No, he wasn't." Harry replied. Then quickly adding, "Mum sent a message for you."

"How can y…what message?"

"The flower is the snake. We summon reckoning and vindication." Harry repeated the message from his mother.

Harry was not prepared for the reaction that simple sentence received. Remus screamed out, clutched at the sides of his head and hit his knees, quickly falling over to writhe on the floor like he was under 10 Crucios at one time. Harry started to panic when he saw traces of blood coming from the man's ears and nose. Remus' screams got louder the longer he screamed; Harry was sure the entire castle could hear the man's suffering.

Moments later, Harry's suspicions were confirmed as his Uncle, Severus, and Hermione stormed into the room with their wands drawn.

Seeing what was happening Hermione immediately went to her mate. Before she could reach him, the room went silent. A very pale Remus looked up at Harry and burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! I should have been the one to tell you, but Lily insisted placing a memory block on me to protect our secrets from Dumbledore." Remus said as he shakily rose from the floor and hugged his godson.

"Would one of you care to explain, exactly, what the hell is going on?" Severus did not like his Harry in the arms of another, even though the man was like a father to him.

Remus turned and faced the other three in the room before speaking.

"It would seem, Severus, Lily knew of her heritage; being a Riddle and all. She saw what Dumbledore did to her mother and she remembered. No matter how many spells were put on her; Lily remembered. She assumed this was due to the same magic that caused her uncle to remember his love for his family. No one knows for sure. The spells that Dumbledore used were ancient with no known cure or way to reverse.

Once at Hogwarts, Lily began to research all sorts of spells and charms. Quickly, she became the best in the subject. She was so talented. Class work bored her, so she started creating her own spells and charms. One in particular made it so specific memories were locked away until the unlocking phrase was given. She thought a phrase would be better as single words could be said in passing. These memories are sacred to those who were there. But first," Remus now turned and faced only Severus. "Can you ever forgive me for letting you go that night, Sevs?"

Severus looked at the werewolf, completely flabbergasted at the information given and the way he was so informally addressed. Although, he felt a small twinge in the back of his mind that told him this was…right? As if this was the way it should have been all along.

"What on earth are you talking about now, Lupin?" Severus asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot! 'The garden of stars wishes you to return to the familial ties of the moon." Remus stated the unlocking phrase Lily gave him for Severus.

Severus' reaction was pretty much the same as it was for Remus. However, years of serving Dumbledore taught the spy to control himself better when in pain.

After the last of the pain, Severus gracefully got to his feet, walked over to Remus and, punched him.

"Now, I forgive you, Wolfie." Severus said as he helped the other back to his feet; then, caused the others in the room to gasp again when he hugged the same man.

"Ok, now I'm really confused." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"It is quite simple, Ms. Granger. Lupin and I had some unfinished business. Now that it is taken care of, we may continue with our lives as they were before." Severus began to explain.

Harry looked at how happy the two men were, and after hearing what Severus said assumed the worst.

"You love each other, don't you?" Harry asked in a voice that did little to hide his pain and disappointment.

"Yes. Very much." Severus answered.

"Fine. I won't stand in your way. Please, excuse me." Harry said as he tried to leave the room. He didn't even have the strength to fight when two arms wrapped around him to stop him. Harry simply hung his head, trying to hide his tears and the pain he knew was written all over his face.

"No you don't, cub." Remus said as he lifted Harry's face to look him in the eye. "What you share with Severus is so special. Do you really want to throw it away without knowing all the facts?" Harry shook his head no. "I didn't think so. Go and sit down so we can explain, you too, Herms."

Harry and Hermione sat on the sofa and looked expectantly at their loves. Both a little leery of what they were about to hear. Thinking it was the worst, they were very surprised at what it actually was.

Severus went to Harry and knelt in front of him. Taking Harry's hands in his own, Severus began.

"Harry, the first thing you need to understand is that I love you with all my being. But, there are many kinds of love in this world. Ones like we share, ones like you and Ms. Granger share, don't forget about the love you have for your parents, godfather and uncle. There is also a love like the one Remus and I share. You see, Harry, Remus is my brother."

Ginny did not like what she had just heard. Albus Dumbledore had asked to speak with her after the most recent Order meeting. The Headmaster was asking her to seduce Harry, if he ever came back, and place a spell on him that would transfer Harry's powers to Dumbledore himself. If that wasn't bad enough, the creepy old pervert lovingly ran his fingers down her cheek as he told her he would make it well worth her wile.

"Hey, Gin."

"What's the matter…"

"…with you?"

Ginny hadn't even noticed that her twin brothers had come into the kitchen; she was that appalled by what Dumbledore had said and done.

"Guys, I know we aren't supposed to use our portkeys until tomorrow,

but I need to talk to Harry. Now!" Ginny demanded.

"Hold on, sis."

"You know…"

"…we just can't…"

"…show up…"

"…unannounced at…"

"…Death Eater central."

"Stop talking like that! This is very serious." Ginny yelled out as she started to cry.

"Whoa. What's up, Gin? Tell us what has got you all upset." Fred said as he and George both embraced their distraught sister. Bill and Charlie would cry before Ginny; normally.

After Ginny calmed down, somewhat; she informed her brothers of the 'meeting' she had with Dumbledore, and what the man wanted her to do. When she finished, they agreed that Harry needed to know what the man had planned for him. For fear of interception, information such as this could not be put in a letter. Hopefully, there wouldn't be too many Death Eaters there when they used their portkeys a day earlier than planned.

Draco was not very happy. He had felt left out ever since Harry's 'friends' showed up. Harry hadn't asked him to help do very much with him lately. And to top it off, the Dark Lord put him on guard duty. Not just any guard duty; no, he gets to watch the front gates of the castle. Even worse was the fact that Crabbe and Goyle were there with him.

For two hours, the two idiots had been trying to figure out who the Heir was. Draco didn't participate since he already knew and there was no way these two could figure out who it really was. Draco's musings were interrupted by Goyle's hopeful voice.

"Is that the Weasley twins and their sister?"

"Why the hell would they be here of all places?" Draco asked with as much venom and sarcasm he could muster. All the while thinking what idiots the three Weasleys were for coming a day early, and without an escort.

The Slytherin guards made their way to the gates; sneers firmly in place. As they got closer to the Weasleys, Draco noticed a familiar glint in Goyle's eye, the one he always got whenever the Weaslette was around. He really hoped that the redheads would realize their mistake and leave. Quickly. No such luck.

"Malfoy! We need to see Harry." The female had called through the gate as she saw the blonde approaching.

Draco was about to answer when Goyle did.

"Why don't you shut your blood traitor mouth? No, never mind, leave it open. I'm sure I can find something to fill it with."

Goyle and Crabbe then burst out laughing as Ginny slammed her mouth shut and firmly pressed her lips together. Fred and George were trying their hardest to get to the idiots through the gates. Draco was tempted to let them; but, he couldn't give anything away. Yet.

"What makes you think your precious 'golden boy' is here, in the dark Lords lair?" Draco sneered at the visitors, making quick eye movements towards his two companions in hopes the twins at least would catch on.

Fred did. And with a slight nod to Draco said; "We know that the Dark Lord took him from Gringotts."

"Yeah," said George. Ginny nodded, eying Crabbe and Goyle. She seemed afraid to say anything at all.

Before he could say anything more, all three redheads were hit with an immobilization spell. Draco turned around and came face to face with the last person he wanted to in this circumstance: His Aunt Bellatrix.

"Very well done, Draco. Now, be a good boy and fetch Our Lord. Have him meet us in the 'special room' off the Entrance Hall. I think he will be most pleased with your 'little offering' of entertainment for tomorrows festivities." Bellatrix spat the last word out as if it were a pair of Dumbledore's wool socks; not even trying to hide her distaste. All the Death Eaters knew how she felt about the Heir; no one said anything because they were all afraid of her.

"But Auntie Bella…" Draco began, but was quickly silenced by a vicious glare from the woman. He paled and quickly took off at a full run towards the castle doors.

Draco searched the private quarters, library, throne room, dining rooms and everywhere else he could think of; even the kitchens. There was no sign of Harry or Tom. He was making his way down the corridor that led to the gardens when he heard voices coming from a door he had never seen before. Recognizing Harry's, he ran through the doorway and straight into the Dark Lord himself.

"Sorry, My Lord." Draco managed between gasps as he tried to catch his breath.

"Draco, what's wrong? Why have you been running through the castle?" Hermione asked. She had sensed familiar magics in the castle.

"It's the Weaslette and the twins." Draco replied.

"What about them?" Tom asked. His curiosity piqued at the mention of Ginny Weasley.

"They are here. Along with the morons, I was patrolling the front perimeter near the gates; when they showed up. Not wanting to give secrets away, I treated them the way I always have. And of course, with my luck, Auntie Bella showed up and sent me after you. She said to send you to the 'special room' off the Entrance Hall. I left the Weasleys with her and the moron twins." Draco explained.

"YOU WHAT!?" Harry and Severus yelled as they jumped up and rushed past Tom and Draco and down the corridor, Draco followed them.

Very confused, the other three took off after them, all unaware of what was going on.

If Harry had been in his right mind, he would have remembered that, being the Slytherin Heir, he could have Apparated to the 'special room'. (Which was a room with the same purpose as the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts; both Salazar's idea, of course.) All he could think of was getting to his loyal friends before anything bad happened; with Bellatrix and the moron twins, it surely would.

When they got to the room, they found it locked. Harry and Severus tried every unlocking spell in their knowledge, none worked. Harry was just about to use brute force when his uncle and friends got there.

"Bellatrix has cast a spell to only allow Voldemort to open the door." Hermione told them as she touched the door.

"How could you possibly know that, Granger?" Draco asked incredulously.

"None of that matters right now! Uncle Tom, please open the door. Hurry! Before something really bad happens." Harry pleaded with his uncle.

Tom's eyes widened at the urgency of his nephew. He had no idea what was going on, but there would be hell to pay when he found out. Quickly as he could, Tom opened the door and let everyone in. What they saw as they entered made all of them freeze in their tracks.

Bellatrix had her wand pointed at George; who in turn had his wand on Fred; who was writhing on the floor in pain. She hadn't even noticed the others enter the room. In a small alcove to the right of Bellatrix, they heard signs of a struggle. Tom motioned for Severus to handle Bella while he went around to the alcove to see what was happening. The Dark Lord, once again, froze in his tracks as he lost all color in his face.

Harry noticed his uncle's reaction and went to see what was going on. As he neared the alcove, he heard the distinct voices of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Come on. Hurry up! Bellatrix said I should have a go too." Crabbe's voice sounded almost nervous.

"No way, man! I told you once I had her, no one else ever would. Bella said that the person, who cast the spell, would have to be the one to do it." Goyle responded.

"Then get on with it! I still think you should have tied her up. It would have made things a lot easier." Crabbe was whining now.

"No. In order for the spell to work, she has to fight."

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Ginny was lying on the floor with her skirt up around her waist. Crabbe was kneeling by her head, holding her hands; while Goyle was kneeling in between her legs. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going to happen.

The Heir of Slytherin was dumbfounded by the other two's behavior. How could they do that to another person? What's more, why was Uncle Tom just standing there; doing nothing. He was the Dark Lord, Voldemort, most powerful dark wizard. Surely, he could stop a rape.

Not being able to control his anger, Harry charged Goyle as he was the bigger threat. Knocking the larger man over, Harry quickly got to his feet and drew his wand, hexing Crabbe. While Harry had his back to Goyle, the idiot once again took position between Ginny's legs.

Tom was finally able to regain his senses. Seeing that Goyle did not learn his lesson from Harry's tackle; combined with the fact, his victim was Tom's life mate; Tom lost his temper.

Harry was shocked when Goyle flew across the room and into the opposite wall. Hard. He was even more shocked by the wild magic that surged the room about the same time. Turning around, Harry saw his uncle kneel down beside Ginny and take her in his arms. She struggled at first but then realizing she was safe; clung to Tom and cried.

Seeing that Ginny was taken care of, Harry went back over to the others. As he approached, he noticed a protective shield around Bellatrix and the twins. Draco, Remus and Severus were throwing hexes and curses at the shield while Hermione tried to disable it.

"Awww, poor little Potter! First, captured by the Dark Lord; now made to watch his friends be tortured and killed. Tell me, are my friends done with the blood traitor whore? They were most eager to try the spell I taught them." Bellatrix taunted and then cackled at the furious look on Harry's face.

"Auntie Bella, please let…" Draco began but was cut off.

"Let them go! Don't think so. I am having too much fun. Besides, do you think Our Lord will be merciful to you for helping the blood traitors? I bet you are friends with Potty here as well." Bellatrix sneered at her nephew.

Harry had had enough of the foolishness of this…woman. He suddenly remembered some of his lessons and came up with a plan.

"Bellatrix, I demand you release Fred and George Weasley. Immediately!" Harry commanded and was shocked at the forcefulness of his own voice.

Harry's friends had turned to look at him; both in awe and confusion. The evil bitch started laughing.

"Who do you think you are to 'demand' anything of me? You are nothing, always have been, and always will be."

"Actually, you stupid bitch, I am the Head of the Black Family." Harry simply stated as if talking about the weather.

"That is impossible! Your being named my cousin's heir does not make you Head. Only one of blood can be Head. Draco is the only living male with Black blood! Through his mother, but he is the Malfoy Heir. Both Regulus and Sirius were killed before they could produce an Heir. I am the oldest living of the Blacks." Bellatrix yelled at Harry. Looking awfully proud of her for calling his bluff.

"Wrong. You see, Sirius was not my godfather as most believe. He was in fact, my father. So, I do have the Black blood and as the oldest and only male, I am the Head. Now, release the Weasleys." Harry couldn't help but smirk at the looks on, not just Bellatrix' face, but on everyone's.

"This is some kind of a trick. People would have known if Sirius had an Heir. Hell, he wasn't even married to have an Heir. Is that it Potter, are you his bastard child? Bastards cannot become Head of the Family." The dark woman started cackling again.

"You have refused to obey the Head of your Family, Bella. You know what happens now." Severus chose this moment to join the conversation.

As her shields fell, Bellatrix hit her knees in pain. The others quickly made their way to help the Twins get away from her. Once clear, Harry cast his own protective shield around his friends, just in case, and confronted his cousin again.

"You should have listened. Now, if you continue to fight me, you will become that which you hate the most, a muggle. The Blood Magic will strip you of all of your magic. I am trying to give you a chance to keep it. You have only yourself to blame if you do not."

"No. You can't be a Black" she winced as more pain seared through her. "If you are, it is only by mistake." Bellatrix was not giving up without a fight, she was sure this had to be some kind of a trick.

"How wrong you are, Bella. Harry is in fact the Head of the Black Family; along with the Potter, Gryffindor and Merlin-le Fey Families. In addition, he is also the Heir to the Riddle and Slytherin Families. You fucked with the wrong wizard this time." Tom said as he joined the others behind the shield; Ginny's arms wrapped around his neck, safe in his arms as he carried her.

"My Lord, please. H-how can he be so much? I will never obey him, only you." Bellatrix pleaded with Tom.

"So be it. Bellatrix Lestrange, as Head of the Black Family, I hereby permanently disown you from the Black Family. All contracts and pacts made by you or for you are now null and void." Harry formally renounced the one person he hated more than Dumbledore. He watched with satisfaction as the woman writhed in pain as her magic was stripped from her. His father's death would be avenged.


	12. Chapter 12

After watching Bellatrix writhe on the floor and then become still, Harry turned to his friends and family. First thing he noticed was that Ginny was still in his uncle's arms crying. Next, he noticed Draco was sitting on the floor trying to help Fred, who was being held protectively in his twin's arms. Hermione was sitting on the floor, exhausted; Remus kneeling beside her making sure there was no damage. The entire room flared as Harry's eyes landed on Severus. The potions master was covered in cuts and bruises; one large one covering most of the right side of his face. The Slytherin Heir quickly covered the short distance to his mate. Raising his hand, he gently stroked his love's face healing it completely. Before he could remove his hand, Severus grabbed him by the wrist and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's palm then whispered, "Thank you."

"Harry, will you release Goyle from the wall now? Surely, your uncle has a suitable place to put him." Remus asked from across the room. Harry was so engrossed in Severus that he hadn't noticed when his godfather walked over.

"Remy, I would love to put the bastard where he belongs. However, I am not the one holding him." Harry simply stated.

"If not you, then who?"

"Me" was snarled from somewhere close to the door. Everyone turned to see Lord Voldemort, darkest wizard of all time, gently placing a sobbing 16 year old girl on a pillow he had conjured for her. All in the room, save for one, were surprised at the look of adoration on the face of this 'evil' man. Harry had known for a bit now that his adopted sister was in fact his uncle's life mate.

"But...how? What happened in that alcove?" Hermione asked from her spot on the floor.

"Yes, Uncle Tom, what happened in the alcove?" Harry bitterly asked his uncle, not forgetting the man's hesitation that could have cost Ginny her virtue and life.

Tom slowly got to his feet, obviously reluctant to leave the young lady's side, and approached Harry and reach ing out, placed his hand on Harry's arm just above the elbow. "My ASP, please do not be angry with me. When I saw what they were doing, I froze. Memories flooded my mind and I froze. They mentioned a spell that Bellatrix taught them, and if I am correct, and I am certain that I am it was the same spell The Bastard used on your grandmother when he stole her magic. In which case, Miss Weasley is in grave danger." Tom was visibly saddened by his own words.

"NO! I will not allow that to happen. To use that spell, the victim has to be raped by the caster of the spell. All we have to do is keep the shithead away from Ginny." Harry gave his uncle a pleading look. His eyes begging him to tell him it was that easy.

Tom lowered his gaze to the floor before speaking in an almost whisper. "If only it were that easy. Although that is what most people want you to believe, it is not how it is. When the victim is raped their magic is absorbed by the person violating them, caster or not, making them magically stronger. The spell has been cast on her; there is no way to reverse it. She will keep her magic as long as she is untouched sexually. Unfortunately, as soon as she does have sex, with anyone, she will be turned into a muggle."

"What?! You can't be serious! Harry, please tell me he is joking?" George begged of his friend. At the devastated look on Harry's face, George went on. "Well, fine then. We lock her up where no one can ever touch her. Why not here? Away from everyone. No one would ever try to get to her here in the Dark Lord's hideout." George was sobbing by the time he finished.

"That could never work." Tom said still looking at the floor in front of Harry.

"Why not?" Harry asked not understanding why his uncle was saying no without even thinking about it.

"Simple. I would still be here." Tom softly spoke. "I would be here and the pull would be too strong, and we would bond and then..." Tom slowly raised his head to look at his nephew. Harry gasped at the tears streaming down his uncle's cheeks. "I would destroy her." Tom's legs gave out as he spoke those last words. He hit his knees, now openly crying for the one he loves that he can never have or she will die, by his own hand.

"You bastard son of a bitch!" George yelled at the man on the floor. Feared dark lord or not, that's his sister and no one was going to do anything to her. "How could you do that to her? Can't you find a whore to satisfy your lust?" Before George even finished speaking, Lord Voldemort had his hand around his throat. He applied just enough pressure to get his point across as he spoke. "It is not wise to suggest I seek one besides my mate. I have waited a very long time to find her; now that I have her, there will be no other. EVER!"

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Fred asked from his position on the floor, his head cradled in, of all people, Draco's lap.

"You are of a Pureblood family, yes? Being a branch of one, you know of the most powerful of those families having life mates? Your brother has just insulted the most powerful of all those families." Severus quickly shifted to professor mode.

"How is he the most powerful?" Fred asked indicating Tom, who was standing beside Ginny once again.

"He is the Head of the Riddle and Slytherin Families." Harry answered.

"So, you're telling me that OUR baby sister is the life mate to the one and only Lord Voldemort?" George asked a little shaken up from his earlier encounter with said man.

"Precisely, Mr. Weasley." Severus answered. "Is that a problem?"

"What? Um, no. but it is..."

"Wicked!" Both twins said together.

"Great. Now, that we know there is no problem; especially considering the circumstances, perhaps we could take these two to the dungeons and dispose of Auntie Bella's corpse." Draco suggested as he slowly made his way to Fred. Harry decided he would need to find out what that was all about later.

"What are you talking about, Draco? Bellatrix isn't dead. She's just had her magic stripped from her for willfully disobeying her Head of Family. I gave her the opportunity to obey. She chose her own fate. It's not like she doesn't deserve it for what she was doing to the twins and for what she told those two to do to Ginny." Harry casually stated.

"Your right, Asp. It is all Bellatrix' fault, isn't it?" Tom said as he got an evil glint in his eye. "And now she has no magic." Tom was slowly raising his wand, several deadly curses coming to mind.

"Harry, quick! The compulsion spells!" Hermione yelled at her friend. Harry turned just in time to see Tom level his wand at Bellatrix' unconscious form and sent the most powerful stunner he could at his uncle to stop him. The man collapsed to the floor, never knowing what hit him. "Hermione will you see about Ginny, please? Make sure she's not harmed physically. Fred and George, you help. Remy and Sev levitate these three to the dungeons and put them in the coldest and darkest cell there is. Draco, go with them and ward the cells with your blood. You know the spell to use. We've practiced it before." Harry had slipped into leader mode.

"But, Harry, you know..." Draco started to protest.

"NOW! All of you go." Harry yelled as he walked over to his uncle. He wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt the man he had grown to love dearly.

"Yes, My Lord" was chorused by four of them, while the other two looked on completely flabbergasted. Severus crossed the room and placed a loving kiss on Harry's lips; turned and followed Remus and Draco while levitating Bellatrix out of the room; 'accidentally' bumping her into the door frame with a malicious smile.

"What, in the hell, was that just about?" The twins asked in unison.

"Well, Harry, do you want to explain while I tend to Ginny?" Hermione smirked at the Slytherin Heir.

"Of course. You see guys; I am the Lord Voldemort's nephew and Heir. My training is nearly complete and we were merely waiting until it was to make the formal announcement to the followers." Harry went on to explain everything that happened since his birthday to the two. When he finished, he looked at the twins for their reaction. They sat stony faced, then looked at each other and smiled. Jumping up they walked over to Harry and dropped to their knees. "How may we serve you, Your Majesty? Your wish is our command." Each one grabbed a hand and started kissing Harry's arms from knuckles to elbow and back again.

"WHAT, EXACTLY, IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" They all turned to see a very angry Severus standing in the doorway glaring at the twins.

"Calm down, Sev. They were only teasing. After my, and your, display, they wanted to know what was going on. So, I told them and this is what happened." Harry explained opening his arms wide to indicate what the twins were doing.

A soft moan from the floor brought everyone back to the here and now. Harry quickly knelt down beside his uncle. He hesitated before helping the man.

"It's alright, my ASP. Thank you." Tom said as he noticed Harry's hesitation and the uncertainty in his eyes. "Why don't we have a light lunch and then call a meeting for supper? It seems I am remiss in my duties as a Dark Lord. Our followers need reminding of a few details."

Harry called for a house elf to bring lunch for the nine of them. Even though he didn't really think Ginny would be to eating any time in the near future.

"So, Remy, how is it that you are brothers with the 'luckiest man in existence for getting to shag Harry Potter'?" George asked, smirking at the growl that came from Severus and the blush on Harry's face.

"Awww, look, Herms. Isn't he sooooo cute when he turns that pretty shade of red?!" Fred cooed to Hermione who was having trouble keeping a straight face, so she buried it in Remus' chest.

"Not quite as cute as you." Hermione heard whispered from her other side, snapping her head to give Draco a quizzical look.

Draco gave her a pleading look. At her slight nod, he gave a small shrug of his shoulders. Along with a sly wink that promised they would talk later.

"I do not find this topic of discussion remotely amusing. Mr. Weasley, you would do well to remember that such comments are highly inappropriate to be spoken to MY lifemate." Severus glared at both twins when he spoke their surname.

"Oh lighten up, Sev. They were only teasing, It's what friends do, ya know!" Harry defended his friends and followers. But also appeased his mate by sitting in his lap and snuggling into his chest.

"This behavior is…"

"Shut up, Severus. Remus is going to tell everyone how the two of you are brothers." Harry cut Severus off before he could get going. To his shock, Severus did just that.

"Thank you, Harry. Now, as you all know, Tobias Snape was married to Eileen Prince. What you may not know is that he was also a violent and abusive drunk." Remus looked up at Severus and gave him a sympathetic smile. "On one of his many binges, he was boasting about his wife being with child. A couple in the pub overheard him and decided to buy him drinks. A lot of drinks. You see, the man was unable to give his wife a child, so they had decided to find a random person to 'help' them out"

"Tobias never knew. One of the reasons he gave for beating my mother was because she never gave him any more children. When it was the drink that stopped him from giving them to her." Severus whispered to help out his brother.

"I only found out after I was attacked by Greyback. They were fighting; my mother was afraid my dad would leave because of it. He never did, though. Loved me like I was his. I'm sorry, Sev. This was when my parents explained to me what had happened and why. They knew his name and heritage and everything else about the Snapes. Being one of THE families, it was easy to track Severus as we grew up. When we came to Hogwarts, I found him and told him everything I knew. We all became friends until…Dumbledore fucked everything up." Remus explained to his captive audience.

"Great. On a different note; Harry, who else from the group are here? " Asked Fred.

"You guys and Hermione. I haven't been in contact with anyone else. I've missed all of you so much." Harry said as he stood up, walked over to his friends and hugged them both. Getting glares from Severus and Draco. And giggles from Hermione, Remus and Tom. Ginny was currently asleep with her head in Tom's lap as he stroked her hair.

"Oh yeah!" Harry suddenly yelled. He conjured two robes, exact replicas of the ones Hermione and Remus had on.

"Wear these at all times while you are out of your rooms. They signify that you are one of my Heir's followers. No Death Eater will harm you." Tom told the twins as Harry handed them the robes.

"Yes, My Lord." was chorused by the two as they bowed.

.

Several hours and many conversations later:

"My followers, we have gathered again so soon because it would seem that some do not wish to follow my rules and orders. I admit that I have been a little…preoccupied with training my Heir. However, orders are orders. Once given they are to always be followed. No matter how you much you dislike them. Or you will be punished. If ANY rule is broken, the punishment is severe.

It is for this reason, we are gathered. There are three who will be punished tonight. However, I was not the only one wronged. Therefore, mine will only be part of the punishment." Lord Voldemort informed those gathered around.

"Shall we be…" He was interrupted as the door swung open to reveal a very s mug looking Severus Snape.

"My apologies, My Lords. I have retrieved that which you requested." Severus stated with a smirk as he bowed his head in respect.

"You have done well, Severus. This meeting will continue upon our return. Come my Heir." Voldemort stated and left the room with a flourish, closely followed by Harry.

Harry glanced curiously towards his uncle, who was smiling maliciously as they followed Severus to another room. 'What the hell is going on' he thought as they entered the room to find the most surprising person pacing by the fire. As he heard the others enter the room, said person looked up from the floor and made his way to Harry hugging him.

"Oh Harry! You are alive. And you appear unhurt. I didn't want to believe him when he said you were OK. Everyone knows You-Know-Who took you from Gringotts. Dumbledore said. Then Professor S-Snape came to me and said he could bring me to you and that you were 'quite well, indeed.' "

"Yes, as you can see, I am. But, Nev , I do need to breathe sometime soon." Harry chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. Turning to his beloved he asked, "Why did you bring Neville here? And why now?"

Severus came up to where the two were standing and pulled Harry into his arms so they were facing each other.

"Harry, do you remember all your heritage lessons?" at Harry's nod, he continued. "Specifically, the families that you are the Head of; the ones that you are responsible for righting the wrongs done to them." Severus looked meaningfully at Harry.

"That still doesn't explain why Nev …OHHH! Bellatrix." Harry finally caught on.

"Precisely, my ASP. Being the Head of the Gryffindor and Heir of the Slytherin bloodline, you are responsible for exacting revenge on those that have wronged your family." Tom confirmed to his nephew.

"I understand, Uncle." Harry replied.

Neville looked on in bewilderment as two of the most feared men in the wizarding world talked to his fellow Gryffindor. One like he was family 'did harry just call you-know-who, uncle' and the other like he was…Neville really did NOT want to think of Snape that way. EVER. So, he did the only thing he could. He passed out.

"Well, that went better than I expected it would" chuckled Severus.

"Maybe if you hadn't been holding me in your arms, he would have taken it better." Harry gave Severus a quick peck on the lips before removing himself from his love's arms and tending to his friend.

"Enervate" Harry said as he waved his hand over Neville's still form. Within minutes, he was helping his friend onto a near by sofa.

"Sorry 'bout that, Nev. I guess it is a little much to take in all at once. Remus and Hermione…"

"Y-you mean they're here. Dumbledore said that Death Eaters attacked the Granger's house and Hermione was taken and was most likely dead. He also said that Professor Lupin's wolf had gone feral with the loss of his mate and no one knew where he was. Obviously, that was not true. I KNOW you wouldn't lie to me, Harry."

"Very good, Mr. Longbottom." Severus said from his spot near Tom.

Neville looked at his Potions professor with a shy smile until he noticed who was with him. Then, he paled and slumped back in his seat.

Harry looked over to the two people he cared the most for in this world and couldn't help the smile that graced his face. That is until he got 'The Look' from his uncle; meaning he was neglecting his duties.

"Sorry. Neville Longbottom; Head of the Longbottom family, sub-descendant of the Slytherin bloodline, I would like to introduce the Head of the Riddle and Slytherin families, Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle. My great uncle on my mother's side."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Longbottom." Tom said as he crossed the room to shake the young man's hand in greeting.

"Um, likewise, sir." Neville replied. It was quite obvious that Neville had had some of the same training Harry himself was almost finished with. But, Neville looked a little confused. Ok. A lot confused.

"Harry, why don't you inform your friend of the events of the summer? Severus, chess?" Tom casually suggested.

"Of course, My Lord." Severus replied as the two made their way to the small table that was actually an elaborate chess board.

"Brace yourself, Nev " was the only warning the young man had before his friend began telling him things that would forever change his life.

Not quite an hour had passed when Harry finished his tale. Neville looked between Harry, the Dark Lord and his most feared professor in utter shock. When he finally regained his composure, he faced Harry.

"So, why was I brought here?" Neville asked. "Not that I don't appreciate being here and seeing Harry well, mind you. But…why me?"

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for bravery…or sheer stupidity. Not many have ever questioned why the Dark Lord does anything that he does. Those that dare have been severely punished for their disrespect." Severus sneered at his former student.

"Now, Severus, we all know that he is terrified of you. Stop scaring him." Harry chastised his love as he approached the man and kissed him full on the mouth. Surprising Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom, may I call you Neville?" at the young man's nod, Tom continued, "Neville, you are part of the Slytherin family. Harry is Heir and I am Head of the Slytherin Family. One of our prisoners has wronged you in the most extreme way. This same person has also wronged some of Gryffindor sub-descent. One of these people, however, also happens to be the lifemate of the Head of Slytherin and Riddle. Therefore, punishment falls to those lines for punishment. It also falls to the Head of the Black family to decide the fate of the transgressor, as she was of Black Blood."

Tom turned to face his nephew. "Harry, as Head or Heir to all four families involved, I give you the task of deciding the punishment of Bellatrix." He finished.

Harry looked at his uncle long enough to see that he was sincere in this. Then, he turned his attention to Neville. As soon as eye contact was made, Harry knew what he was going to do.

"Please excuse us, Uncle. Severus." Harry said still looking at Neville.

Severus and Tom went to leave the two young men alone to talk in private. As they opened the door, Harry called out "Have the prisoners brought to the dining room. We will be right there."

Severus looked at Tom and could see the pride shining in his eyes for his Heir. Harry was becoming a strong leader.

After the other two had shut the door behind them, Neville relaxed some.

"How many others from our little group are here, Har? Don't worry, I will take whatever mark you decide to give me, just remember, we follow you and no one else." Neville informed his unofficial leader.

"Hermione, as you've already been told. Fred and George arrived earlier with G-ginny." Harry couldn't help the stumble over his friends name. He was still upset about what had almost happened to one of his true friends.

Neville noticed.

"Harry, what's wrong with Ginny? And don't you dare tell me 'nothing'!' Neville demanded.

Harry then explained what had happened earlier when the Weasleys had arrived. He could see the anger and hatred in his normally timid friend as he went into the finer details of Ginny's 'situation'.

By the time Harry finished, Neville was pacing in front of the door.

"I'm happy she has someone to love her no matter what happens. Oh gods, Harry! The compulsion spells. They'll make him kill her if they ever consummate the bond, How…"

"Easy, Neville. She is in a room warded by my blood, a unique mix, I must say. Only those I allow can enter. So far, her brothers and 'Mione. We are working to solve the problem."

"All my life, I have wanted to see that bitch dead for what she did to my family; after what you just told me, I want to see her suffer first, then beg for death." Neville had a very startling glint in his eyes.

"So glad to hear you say that, Nev. That task will fall to you." Harry said as he conjured robes like Hermione, Remus, Fred and George's, handing them to his latest recruit.

Neville quickly put on the robe and drew up the hood concealing his face.

"Lead the way, My Lord."


	13. Chapter 13

As Tom re-entered the dining hall, he noticed that not quite all of his followers had arrived. Coming up with a quick plan to give those that were delayed a chance to be a part of such a tremendous event he mentally contacted his nephew.

'Harry, some are still absent from the hall. Let's take Crabbe, Goyle, the Weasleys and the Lestranges to the antechamber and inform them of what is happening.'

'Alright, Uncle Tom, take the Malfoys as well. After all, this does affect them as well'

Tom could sense his nephew's smirk. 'The ritual?'

'Among other things. I can't wait to see the look on Lucius' face when he finds out you performed a blood brother ritual bonding his son to me.'

'I may have to handle him'

'Indeed you may. Um, Uncle Tom, I am leaving Bellatrix' punishment to Nev. He's waited his whole life for revenge and coupled with the recent events he's thoroughly pissed. I'm intrigued to see what he has in store for her.'

'Very well, Harry. Good decision. Maybe, just maybe, you are worthy enough to be my Heir.'

'Ugh, Maybe?'

With that, Tom closed the link. He remembered how they discovered they were able to communicate like that. It was right after the attack on the Weasleys. Tom was concerned about the well-being of his life-mate. Harry had the room warded so that he couldn't get in (which Tom was extremely grateful for). He tried to go into Harry's mind as he had done before when he came upon a barrier. 'what is going on? Why can I not enter?' 'Because I don't want you to' came back to his mind 'Ginny is being examined and healed. You do not need to see her in this state of dress.'

Coming out of his 'talk' with Harry and his own inner musings, Voldemort noticed his followers were all looking at him expectantly.

"My faithful followers, tonight is a most joyous occasion for many reasons. The first and most important is that my Heir will finally be revealed to you. And I can be certain you will be shocked. An additional reason is that you will once again see a demonstration of his strength and power as there are those that have defied me and him in the most severe of ways: offenses to the Bloodline and personally against the Heir himself. Those that are involved will be severely punished. I do not know how as I have left the punishment to my Heir as he was the most affected by what has happened. Only those whose family members are involved will know the full account as to what has happened. For all others, know this; the crimes were committed against those the Heir sees as his family, one of which is also my life-mate." Voldemort paused and looked around to the shocked faces of his followers. Most being pureblood, they knew what it meant to have a life-mate. Moreover, they knew what it meant to commit crimes against one. Satisfied that everyone understood what was most likely to happen when the offenders were brought in for punishment, he continued. "Crabbe, Goyle, Rudolphos and Rabastan Lestrange, the Malfoy family, and the Weasleys come with me to the antechamber for a briefing on what has happened."

With that said Tom rose from his place at the head of the table and exited through to the antechamber. The requested followers cautiously rose and followed their Lord. Everyone else was left behind to wonder what it was that could have happened to involve three of the most powerful families in the world.

Tom sat and waited for those he requested to follow to arrange themselves around the smaller table he conjured in the antechamber. These families were among his most faithful and those he called friends.

"My friends, one of the most heinous crimes in existence was committed against my life mate. I, myself, am not carrying out the punishment because I fear it will not be suitable enough. Therefore, I have left all punishments for this endeavor to be carried out by the Heir. I know you are asking yourselves 'why' and 'how' each of you is involved. First, however, I feel it most important that you be the first to know the identity of the Heir." Tom motioned to the shadows on the opposite side of the room. Everyone present turned and looked as a hooded figure stepped into view. Recognizing the Heir, the followers bowed in respect to the one that would one day lead them.

"Before I reveal myself, let me tell you a little story. Over the years, I have been lied to and manipulated by those I thought I could trust. I was mistreated by those who should have loved and protected me only to find that no, they shouldn't have. When I started at Hogwarts, I became very good friends, or so I thought, with someone I fully trusted and cared for like a brother. Only to recently have discovered he was working on orders to befriend me to help control me." Harry smiled under his hood as he heard a slight gasp from two of the followers. "This individual's family also took me in as one of their own. And I love them all as if they were my blood family. Which is a good thing since, technically, they are. This family being a branch of the Gryffindor line and myself being a direct descendant of Gryffindor himself, we are very much related." More gasps followed that statement. This time from all present.

"Three members of said family knew where to find me and knew only to do so in cases of great importance or emergency. They sought me out because one was ordered to put me under a spell to fall in love with her so she may return me to the one that wishes to control me and for me to do harm to my family. And then steal my magic as he has stolen many others in the past. My grandmother's included. There is one here that already knows my identity…Draco, join me." Tom and Harry both grinned at the shocked look on Lucius' face as his son rose and joined the Heir across the room. Harry placed his hand on 'brother's' shoulder. "This family was wronged as well"

Draco snapped his head around to look at Harry in confusion. He knew his Auntie Bella was an offender. But what he didn't know was how his family was also victim to what had happened. With a glare from Harry, he quickly turned back around as Harry continued.

"Draco has been like a brother to me since we worked out our differences when he discovered my known identity. I say known, for this that you see before you is my true identity. He became family through an ancient ritual performed by the Uralt Prime making us family for all time and forever joining the Malfoy blood with mine increasing his power drastically. And he also knows most of my secrets. Some he does not, but will in time. He met my family at the gates along with young Crabbe and Goyle. Bellatrix was soon to follow in discovering them. She sent Draco to find Our Lord and have him meet her in the special receiving room in the front hall. Reluctantly, and with a threat from Bella, Draco left the three in charge of the newcomers. He found Our Lord with Severus and I, along with my two most trusted. When we entered the room, Bellatrix had one of the males under Imperious forcing him to use the Cruciatus on the other. The third was over in an alcove with the two young men. They had cast a spell on…"

There was a knock on the door just before it opened to reveal a rather small, plump female Death Eater bustling her way into the makeshift meeting room.

"I'm so sorry My Lord. Dumbledore decided to make a surprise visit and reinforce his compulsion spells. Never have I been more thankful for being such good friends with Lily Potter." The woman stated as she took her place at the table between two of those already present.

Harry took a deep breath before he continued. He remembered all too clear what happened at his birthday party. "As I was saying, when we entered the room, Bellatrix had one of the males under Imperious forcing him to use the Cruciatus on the other. The third was over in an alcove with the two young men. They had cast a spell on the female and were about to strip her of her magic in the most vile of ways when we managed to get in the room. We left the others to deal with Bellatrix while the two of us "Harry motioned between Tom and himself "went to handle the situation in the alcove. As we finished with the young men, No they are not dead, we went to handle Bellatrix and relieve the others of their task.

Being the Head of the Black Family" Harry smiled at the gasps. He knew if he talked long enough, most of them would figure out who he was before revealing himself to them. "I gave her every opportunity to obey me. She refused and was disowned and is now, along with young Crabbe and Goyle in the dungeons awaiting their punishment."

"Forgive me My Lord and Heir, but who was it that was treated in such a manner and how exactly do we all fit in this together" Lucius asked after looking around at everyone present.

"You all fit in this a different number of ways. But, first things first; Rabastan and Rudolphos, you are here to be informed that your marriage, Rudolphus, to Bellatrix is null and void as she has been disowned by the Head of her Family making all contracts involving her invalid. And also to inform you that her punishment will be the most severe and if you have any feeling for her at all and do not wish to witness what will happen, you are excused from her punishment. But only hers, you will be present for the other's. "

"Forgive me My Heir, but I know I would love nothing more than to see that bitch finally get her comeuppance. I can't speak for 'Stan." Rodolphus looked to his brother who was nodding emphatically at his brother's words.

"Oh yeah, count me in. Wish I could help with it for everything I have seen her do to my brother over the years." 'Stan stated looking at his brother with love filled eyes. "He's been my best friend all our lives and it pained me to see him go through what he had to because of that damn contract. My Lord, may I assist?" Rabastan asked his lord.

"It is not my place to give you permission as I am not her punisher" Tom stated as he looked the two brothers in the eye.

Rabastan turned hopeful eyes to Harry. Who walked over and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I am not her punisher either. However, I will inform him of your request."

"If you aren't her punisher, then who is?" Rodolphus asked. "My Heir"

"All in due time, now, to finish answering Lucius' question. You see, the three that came looking for me were Fred, George and Ginerva Weasley. George was put under the Imperious and forced to put Fred under the Cruciatus. While it was Ginerva who had the spell cast on her and was almost stripped of her magic." Harry tried with all his might to keep the emotion out of his voice as he made that last statement. Glancing at his uncle, Harry could see the pure hatred in his eyes quickly followed by utter despair at the fact his mate was so close but he could never be with her for he knew he would destroy her.

Harry wasn't the only one to notice the look on the Dark Lord's face.

"My Lord, which is your life-mate?"

"As you are the mother, you have the right to know that I have waited a lifetime for your daughter. And before it is stated, I am well aware of the fact of our age difference." Tom stated matter of factually to the entire group, especially his nephews.

"You still have not explained how the Malfoy family is involved in all of this." Lucius stated. Not hiding his impatience very well.

"Well, Lucius, that's the easy part. Draco, you might want to sit down." Harry lightly shoved on Draco's shoulder to indicate he should do as asked. "By becoming my blood brother, Draco now has blood from seven of the ten Uralt Families. As opposed to just the two. As I now have seven of the ten, gaining one additional as we both already shared one of the lines. That, and there is another reason but it's not mine to tell. In due time, it will be known to all."

"What do you mean seven of the ten Uralt Families? No one alive can handle that much power!" Lucius was starting to lose his cool demeanor at all this information his son should have told him about.

Voldemort was starting to get irritated by Lucius' continued outbursts and insinuation his Heir was lying. In true 'Dark Lord' fashion, he threw a quick Cruciatus at the blonde aristocrat. He realized his mistake the second the spell hit and Harry hit the floor grasping his head in severe pain.

Many things happened in the next few minutes. Things that no one outside those doors would believe if you told them. Hell, some inside couldn't believe it. First, one of the Death Eaters ran to the Heir and cradled him in their arms while another charged the Dark Lord himself in an effort to break the spell. Second, Draco Malfoy yelled at his Father to shut up with all his questions or he would use a silencing spell on him. Last, yet another DE sent a hex at the one holding Harry which got him punched by one of the others that hadn't yet got involved.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Tom shouted as he righted himself, countering the hex on the DE. Said follower then proceeded to approach the Dark Lord.

"Forgive me My Lord." She said as she drew back and slapped Tom across the face.

"You know what that does to him."

No one in the room moved. Everyone too shocked at what they had just witnessed. A medium ranked Death Eater had just slapped the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Giving a triumphant nod, she then turned and went back to Harry's side. As she knelt down beside him, she spoke, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry sheepishly looked up into the eyes of Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, Ma'am. How did you know it was me?" He whispered back. Both making sure no one else could hear the conversation and that Harry's hood was still in place.

"I know all of my children and their voices. I'm so proud of you. And Sabine would be too." She said as she helped him to his feet and took her seat back at the table. Ignoring the confused look Harry had given her at the mention of his mother's true identity.

Rudolphus looked around the room completely amazed at what he had just witnessed. As everyone took their places around the table again he pointed to the Heir. "By the gods, you're Ha…." Even though his mouth formed the words nothing came out.

"No one's right to say but mine." Harry said smugly. "To continue, Lucius, now that I am a part of the Malfoy family, you have every right to know everything. After the events of the day, we shall meet in Our Lord's study as there is much to tell. However, everyone is to know that from this day forward every member of the Malfoy family is also my family and belongs to me. As do the Weasleys, Lovegoods, and Longbottoms."

As Harry made that last statement the door opened and six figures entered. All adorned with the robes of the Heir's most trusted.

'What is going on Harry? Who is the sixth person and why didn't you tell me?'

'Sorry Uncle, I wanted to surprise you.'

The six made their way to stand behind Harry, both as a sign of their loyalty and their protection. Draco once again rose from his place beside his father and took a new one; in front of the others but just behind Harry on his right side. Showing all his importance as the Heir's second in command and family.

"Crabbe and Goyle" Harry started as he turned to face the only two that had remained silent through everything that had happened.

"As you may have already suspected, it was your sons that committed the crime against Miss Weasley."

Harry noticed many glares, a growl from Remus and a snarl from his Uncle at those words.

"Their punishment will not be as extreme as it should be under the circumstances. And they will have different punishments as they are both not guilty of the same crimes. Crabbe, Vincent is most guilty of following Gregory blindly. Therefore, his punishment will not be as severe. Now, Goyle, Gregory has attempted to commit the most severe of crimes. But, he was not completely aware of the severity of what he was doing. He was completely aware of his intent to rape, though. I, myself, overheard him saying as such when I first arrived. Rape is unforgivable. The fact that he followed what Bellatrix said and cast a very dark spell on her before his attempt was not as much his fault as I do not believe he had full knowledge of what that particular spell does. He will be most severely punished."

"Yes My Lord and Heir" both fathers said in acknowledgment.

"What dark spell was used on my Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Forgetting she was addressing the Dark Lord and his Heir.

"It is a very ancient and very dark spell called ?" Hermione answered for Harry and Tom.

Three gasps were heard as the untouchable spoke, confusing Lucius even more. Keeping his mouth shut he stuck with just looking at everyone in a very un-Malfoyish way. Tom noticed his most faithful's predicament.

"What troubles you Lucius?" He asked.

"Much, My Lord." Was the shaky reply given. "It seems the Weasleys are familiar with one of the Heirs Untouchables. And with the Heir himself from the slap you received from the matriarch, which in itself troubles me. My son, and heir, has been keeping important facts from me. My family is now to be forever linked and associated with the Weasleys, Lovegoods and Longbottoms of all people. This meeting has perplexed me instead of enlightened me. Just who exactly is your Heir to do such things without consent from the families themselves? Forgive me, My Lord."

"All of this is understandable, my friend." Voldemort stated and then turned to the group standing before the others. "My Heir, perhaps it is time."

With that said, Harry approached the table.

"Now, as Rudolphus has discovered and a couple others have figured out, allow me to introduce myself. I am Orion Ince Black, Son of Sirius Orion Black and Sabine Melrose Riddle; Head of the Gryffindor, Potter, Black, Merlin-le Fay, and Heir to the Riddle and Slytherin Families, second Heir to the Malfoy Family. It is my pleasure to meet you all. Again. As you all know me as Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter." Harry stated as he pulled his hood back to reveal his face. Then, he took his seat next to his Uncle and watched the chaos ensue.

After a long pause and a couple gasps, the barrage of questions ensued. Not being one to like a big deal made about him, Harry decided to put an end to the chaos he had started.

"You may each ask me one question. I will answer anything you ask. Within reason of course." He looked around the table at their followers. "Only one so you better make it a good one."

"How can you be the Heir to Our Lord if you are the son of Potter and Evans?" Lucius blurted out as Tom and Harry both knew he would. Blood being very important to the man.

"Easy. What very few people know" Harry gave Molly a quick look, "is my mother was placed with a muggle family to keep her hidden from her real family. Lily Evans is in fact, Sabine Melrose Riddle, niece of Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry paused for all of them to comprehend what he had just told them. These people being not just followers but also friends, they knew their Lord's given name.

"What only two have known over the years, is that James Potter is not my father. He was in fact, my godfather. He and my mother were never married as my mother was the life-mate to another. Those that were at their wedding will attest to seeing them marry."

Harry grinned at the nods from Molly and Arthur. "You did SEE James marrying my mother. But, it was actually my father polyjuiced as James, His idea of course, to fool those that would keep my parents apart. Being the best friend of my father, James Potter would have done anything to make sure they could be together and happy. Yes, Sirius and James attended the wedding polyjuiced as each other to fool the old bastard. Plus, that way, they wouldn't have to break the bond Albus put on the two getting married. The one he snuck into the ceremony. Another time for that story. Do not ask the identity of my followers, you will find out when everyone else does."

Harry answered everyone else's questions as quickly as he could. Before long, only one remained and Harry was almost certain of the question to be asked by Rodolphus Lestrange. He was not disappointed.

"My Heir, why are you not handling the punishment of Bellatrix? She has wronged you in so many ways over the years. Including killing your father, one of her blood."

"I will say that it is very tempting to just torture the bitch to death and just let it be done, but she deserves so much more than I can give. There is one person in my Family that she has wronged even more than me. I feel that it is only fair to allow him the privilege of exacting revenge for his parents and himself. In addition to everyone else she has wronged over the years. Don't worry, I know him well and he has proven his loyalty to me since the first day we met on the Hogwart's express at the age of 11. Dray, head down to get the prisoners. I will follow after speaking to the others." Harry turned to say what he needed to the rest of his little group as Draco rose from the table and left.

Voldemort dismissed the Death Eaters. As they were all leaving to return to the Dining Hall, he noticed each one approach his nephew. He couldn't help the smile he gave as his FA's best friend, and her family members here, embrace him like one of their own. When only the Lestrange brothers were left, they hesitantly approached Harry and the others.

"I know who her punisher is." Rabastan stated when Harry looked at him. "Which one is he as I wish to speak to him, My Heir?"

"And just who is it you think it is? If you are correct, you may speak to him." Harry said to Rabastan as he noticed Rodolphus wander over towards his friends. "Better yet, ask your brother which one he is. He knows." Harry gave 'Stan a knowing look as he motioned towards the man's brother. Rabastan paled a little at the idea the Heir knew what they had successfully hidden from everyone. Including their Lord.

Hermione was listening to Harry talk to Rabastan Lestrange as Rodolphus was slowly making his way down the line. He passed the twins and as the man neared her, Remus let out a warning growl. One that caused the other to immediately stop and bare his neck to the Remus. Instantly, Hermione knew if no one else did. She would most definitely need to speak to Harry about it. And her werewolf.

Remus walked over to Rudolphos and sniffed the air around him. Rabastan came to stand by his brother in case of trouble. Not that he could really do anything against this werewolf. Only when the man whimpered did Remus let him continue. By the look in his eye, he knew what was going on. Rudolphos had scented his mate. The brothers continued. When they stopped in front of the last two, Harry smiled.

He knew who everyone was meant to be with. Of course, there was a little more to what was going on now. Only Harry and Severus knew of the night Dumbledore had compelled Remus to attack a Death Eater in his wolf form. And who that person was. Of course, this made Rudolphos part of Remus' pack which made him family.

Harry watched as Rudolphos reached up and gently stroked under the hood of Neville's cloak. He was thankful he had already prepared Neville for what he knew was going to happen. Harry had watched when the werewolf had scented his mate. It was getting very hard for him to control himself so Harry ended the meeting.

Harry could hear Rabastan asking about helping in the torture of Bellatrix. When only Nev and the Lestranges were left, Harry left to help Draco retrieve the prisoners.

Crabbe and Goyle were lying on the damp floor of the cold, stone cell; both wondering what was going to happen. Bellatrix had assured them that their Lord would understand and forgive them, with only mile punishments for taking the magic of a Blood Traitor. The fact that Gregory Goyle also got what he had always wanted, Weaslette, broken beneath him was a bonus.

"What do you think our punishment will be? Who do you think will punish us? And what were Potter and the Mudblood doing out of the dungeon?" Crabbe asked his companion is a quiet whisper.

"I don't think our punishments will be too severe. Hopefully, Snape will. And I have no clue why the Gryffindorks and the werewolf are here out of the dungeons."Goyle responded, just as quietly.

"You both need to shut the hell up" a voice said from outside their cell. "Your fate is in the hands of the Heir. How many times have I warned you about listening to my Aunt Bella?"

"DRACO!" They both said loudly.

"Quiet! Both of you. I have the answers to your questions. The Heir has allowed me, being his most trusted, to talk with you and inform you of just how severe your deeds are. Not only did you go against a direct order issued to EVERY DEATH EATER by the Dark Lord himself; you committed these acts in his own home and against HIS lifemate. Being Purebloods, you both know what that means. My Lord has given the task to his Heir, as he is also Head of the Gryffindor line in which the Weasleys belong. Do not think he will be the slightest bit merciful. The Heir sees the Weaslette as a sister. You have harmed all his family with this one event. All were warned to NEVER touch what belongs to the Heir. Perhaps you remember Percy and what happened when he touched Severus?"

Both prisoners paled at the memory of that day.

"Now, do you have anything to say for yourselves before I take you to the Dining Hall?" Draco asked them "Before you waste anymore of the breath you have left, Lupin is here as an Untouchable along with his mate, Hermione Granger, who is the Heir's Chief Advisor."

"Bet Potter loves that!" scoffed Goyle.

"As the matter of fact, I do." Came a new voice from behind Draco, who stepped aside and let the man enter. "My Lord" Draco greeted as he bowed his head in respect

"Come on, Dray. We are friends, aren't we?"

"No, Harry. We are not." Draco replied. He noticed the smirks on his former body guards' faces . And grinned before continuing. "We are family. Or did you forget the Blood Brother Bond Uncle Tom performed just days ago?" Draco tried to pout.

"Draco, you willingly bonded to Potter?" Crabbe asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now the Malfoy, Potter, Gryffindor, Merlin-le Fay, Slytherin, Riddle and Black Families will be forever linked." Draco sneered at the stupid question.

"Don't forget the Snape Family also." Harry added with an amused look.

"Never would have thought the great Draco Malfoy, current Heir of the Malfoy Family would take it up the arse from Harry fucking Potter of all people. And what does Snape have to do with it all? Does he do Potter while Potter does you?" Goyle bit out at his former friend.

Quicker than anyone saw him move, Harry had Goyle pinned by the throat against the cell wall.

"Never insult my family or my lifemate in such a manner. You are adding more to your punishment. Obviously, you still have no idea exactly who it is you are dealing with." Harry hissed at the now trembling young man in his grasp.

A gentle hand on his shoulder caused him to turn and look into the obsidian of Severus. "Let him go, Harry. His punishment is to be dealt for all to see. Do not disappoint them. Or Our Lord" Then, he leaned in an placed a quick, but passionate kiss on Harry's lips before leaving the cell.

As he released his hold on Goyle, he turned to Draco, "Come on, Dray. We are expected in the Dining Hall and we still have to inform Auntie Bella of her fate"


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Draco entered the last cell on the back corridor of the dungeon. Bellatrix was sitting crossed legged in the center of the small room with her hands casually resting on her knees.

"Hello Auntie Bella." Draco said to her as if he were talking about the weather and not there to take her to her own torturous execution.

"I will only speak to my Lord. Not some two-bit bastard half-blood that has fooled my Lord into making him his Heir." Bellatrix stated haughtily to the two.

"Oh, Dray, it seems that she still has not learned her lesson on who is who. I can't wait to see what happens to her in the Hall. After all she's done, many will celebrate."

"My Lord will never punish me" Bellatrix said defiantly

"You're right, he won't" Harry replied casually. "He has given that task to me."

When Harry saw the crazed woman smirk he continued. "And I have given it to another. One who has more cause to hate you and want to see you dead than I. One who witnessed you torture his parents into insanity before turning your wand on him and attempting to do the same to him. Thankfully, the Aurors showed up before you could. This same person who has recently discovered his life-mate; and that he is the mate to his life-mate's werewolf. Your former husband, Rodolphus Lestrange."

"What do you mean, former husband? That weak bastard can't break the marriage contract. Only the Head of the Black Family can do that. It states as much in the contract. Besides, I know his precious little secret. Used it many times to keep him in line. Threatened to tell My Lord if him and his stupid brother didn't do as I said. Why don't you let me see your wand and I can show you some of the things I do to them." Bella said with a malicious glint in her eye.

"Sure, no problem. Here you go." Harry said as he handed his wand over to the woman that killed his father.

Bellatrix grabbed the wand from Harry and jumped up and to the far corner of the cell. Away from Harry and Draco.

"Stupid, stupid little boy playing at grown up games. Avada Kedavra!"she shouted as she pointed the wand at Harry.

Both young men burst into a fit of giggles at the look of complete disbelief on the woman's face as nothing happened.

"What the HELL? How smart are you to carry around a dummy wand in the castle of the Dark Lord? And you have the balls to call yourself the Head of the Black Family? No Black would be so careless as to be defenseless in the lair of their enemy. You are a dead man, Potter. Or my name isn't Bellatrix Le...Bellatrix Le..." Bellatrix' eyes widened as she stumbled over saying her own name.

"Guess you are not such a dead man after all, Harry" Draco said as he walked over to his aunt and took back his brother's wand, turned and returned it to him.

"Let's see, how smart are you to think I would actually give you a wand. Oh, that's right! You have no magic. As you can see, you are just Bellatrix. Now, do you realize just how FUCKED you really are? Rudolphus has been released from the marriage contract as you are no longer a Black having defied the Head. No name, no magic, no marriage, no control, and soon...no life. But, not before Neville has his fun. So, you see, Bella, all you have is...nothing. You brought this on yourself; you gave those two the spell to strip Ginny, who is OUR Lord's lifemate by the way, of her magic with full knowledge of what it does and how it works. All your life you have caused pain and suffering. I only hope that you feel ALL of what you have caused upon others. Draco, bring her. Uncle Tom and the others are waiting" Harry turned and walked out of the cell after his little speech.

Draco walked over to his stunned aunt, bound her wrists together and led her, still shocked speechless, out of her cell.

Harry waited outside Crabbe and Goyles' cell for Draco. He had already asked the guard to bind them for the journey to the Dining Hall. When the blond reached him, Harry turned with smirk and said "Shall we?" Draco returned the gesture and replied, "Let's."

As they left the dungeons, Severus joined them. He had waited just in case Harry needed him. Harry showed his appreciation with a kiss. Then reveled in the looks on the faces of the prisoners this action caused. They then made their way to the Dining Hall with the three prisoners. Harry letting his uncle know along the way.

Tom grinned as he received the message from Harry letting him know they were on their way and to get started with whatever speech he was going to do. That he was so long winded, they shouldn't miss much of it, even though the dungeon is on the other side of the castle. After telling him that his long winded speeches are what saved his life a few times, he closed the link and rose to address their followers.

"Today is the most joyous of days. It is the day My Heir will be revealed to you and we gain the upper hand in this war. Dumbledore's forces are diminishing slowly but surely. Some are captured, some are killed but many come to their senses and join our ranks. Before long, it will only be the old man and his most faithful followers. The ones not under the compulsion and obedience spells. As some of you know, Dumbledore attacked and killed my family. What I have only recently come to learn is that my precious little niece, Sabine, was not killed. The bastard cast a spell to erase her memory and placed her with a family of Muggles. However, she was able to beat the spell and retained all her memories. A fact that is both good and bad; good in that she knew who she was all her life and it made her a great witch and spellcrafter. I have heard of no other better than she in Charms. Bad in that she had to live her entire life with the memory of what _that man_ had done to her mother and later what he made me do.Not something one should ever have to deal with. Especially one so young.

It was with this knowledge that she came up with several different protection spells. Some of which she shared with those close to her; others she kept in a journal that is now in the possession of her son, my Heir. He is the only one to have seen many of her creations. In the future he may share some of his mother's great knowledge with the rest of us. That is a decision only he can make but I digress. As great a witch as my little FA was, she could not prevent the inevitable from happening. Although, she had taken certain precautions to ensure that her family would once again be reunited. One of her many creations, one that I only recently became aware of, forever joined any with Riddle blood to the Head of the Family. Unfortunately, that is the same spell that caused me to find her and her mate enabling me to find and be blamed for killing them. All thanks to Dumbledore and the many spells he placed on me. Thankfully, almost all of which have been neutralized. The remaining ones will soon be dealt with as well.

Now, on to the matter at hand. Tonight, the only other remaining member of my family will be revealed to all. Some of you have already had the honor and privilege of meeting him on a personal level. Albeit for reasons pertaining to the events of the evening. I believe that a good way to make certain my Heir is taken seriously is for him to be in charge of the punishment for those who have defied us. For those of you who do not know, crimes were committed against those my Heir considers family. As he was raised believing he was unloved and that his only living family despised his very existence, he holds love and family above everything else. Trust me when I tell you, he is a force to be reckoned with one just being family. I do not need to remind anyone of what happened to Percy Weasley. Now, we all saw when blood started pouring from every hole he had in his head as if it were in a vice. As well as when his skin melted away as if being eaten by acid; not to mention, and excuse me ladies, every man felt it when his balls swelled up and exploded only to regrow and do it again.

My Heir accomplished this with only a mere thought. Allow me to explain, even though it is quite self explanatory. He thought about what he would like to see happen to Mr. Weasley; and it happened. Just imagine what he could do with full intent and conscious effort. It would have been a grand show to see what he could have done with Bellatrix. However, he showed great fortitude in leadership by allowing another the task of punishing one that has committed such crimes against his family."

"Not just. I have also showed my willingness to see justice done to all who are deserving. No matter the length of time. The one I have chosen to punish her is one that was wronged long before I was. And it just so happens that his Family is part of one of my Bloodlines. Funny how these things have a way of working themselves out." Harry said as he entered the hall ahead of Severus, Draco and their prisoners. He gave a slight bow to his uncle in a show of respect before continuing on in the man's stead.

"As you have all been informed, very serious crimes were committed against those I consider to be family. First, I will inform you all of my upbringing. After losing my parents, I was sent to live with people I was told were my only remaining family. These people are Muggles; the worst kind. The kind that hate everything that is different from what they think it should be. Therefore, being a wizard, I was never shown anything but hatred. I was never told about the wizarding world growing up. All the accidental magic and strange things that happened around me was referred to as "my freakishness". Yes, they called me a freak. It wasn't until Hagrid, we all know him, personally delivered my Hogwarts letter that I found out that I was, in fact, a wizard and there were others like me in the world. Not such a freak after all.

I was left to fend for myself in getting to and on the train. Thankfully, a family was there and helped me to get where I needed to be. Later, on the train, one of that same family became my very first friend. Or so I thought. It turns out that he was promised a good bit of MY vaults to become my "best friend" and keep an eye on me for Albus Dumbledore. However, his family...no, my family," Harry looked over and flashed a smile at Molly Weasley. "were all genuine in their affection for me. They truly do love me for me and not what they can get from me or what I can do for them. That means more to me than all the treasures in all my Vaults in Gringotts.

After I came to live and train with my uncle, I kept in contact with a small group of people that I completely trust and love dearly. Some of these you have already seen around the castle. Others are here with us tonight. One in particular, you will get to know very well as he is to be Bellatrix' punisher tonight. The others you shall meet as well. Many will be very surprised, don't you think, Uncle?" Harry paused in front of Tom and grinned.

"Indeed" replied Lord Voldemort aloud to his Heir. '_You call me long winded. Get on with it Harry. I wish to see what Nev has in store for the bitch.'_

_'Yes, Uncle Tom' _ Harry responded through their link. "To continue, I gave my most trusted portkeys to use to get here in case of emergencies and to be here for my unveiling tonight. After a meeting with Dumbledore, three from my family came to find me and warn me of the bastard's new plan to control me. Love potions and spells. One would think that a man with such power and knowledge could be a little more creative." Realizing what he said Harry sent a very heartfelt apology to Tom through the link they shared. "Upon arriving at the gates, they were met by Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Draco Malfoy. Draco, being who he is to me now, knew about my family and the portkeys and that they were supposed to arrive the next day. Keeping up appearances, as instructed by me, Draco gave a good show for the others and had things under control until Bellatrix showed up and sent him after her Lord. After a threat from Bella, Draco reluctantly left the three and came to find us. When he explained what happened, the two of us along with Draco, Severus, my Chief Advisor and my godfather made our way to the "special room" off the Entrance Hall. For those that do not know about the room, it is the same as the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. One of Salazar Slytherin's finest creations.

The sight we arrived to was horrendous. Bellatrix had one under the Imperious Curse, forcing him to use the Cruciatus Curse on his own twin. She had erected a very powerful shield around them so we had our work cut out for us in stopping her. Noticing a wall positioned to make a nook-like area, my uncle and I went to investigate. When we cleared the wall, Crabbe was holding down one I consider my sister, encouraging Goyle to...it seems Bellatrix had told them to use a very powerful and ancient spell on her. The Magique Rapere, which was also used on my grandmother to strip her of her magic. My grandmother being the twin sister of Our Lord." There were many gasps at that statement. Tom was certain to explain everything to his followers when they joined. That way they truly understood what his beliefs and purposes are. They all knew what had happened to him and his family.

"We managed to stop them, but the damage had been done. They had cast the spell before we got there. It has no counter and no way to be undone. Everyone will help in finding a solution. And for extra motivation: she is the Lifemate to Lord Voldemort." Harry could feel the tension in his uncle so to lighten his mood a little Harry sent a quick _Cradle robbing grandpa _to Tom. It worked, as he received a small chuckle in return.

"These are the crimes and the offenders. To help you better understand, the ones that were wronged are the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Fred being Crucioed by George; and their sister the only female Weasley child, Ginerva." Almost every head in the room turned to look at the Weasleys that were present in the room. Then, they turned to look at the Heir once again as realization hit most of them. "You all are correct in your assumption. Please allow me to introduce myself; I am Orion Ince Black, Son of Sirius Orion Black and Sabine Melrose Riddle; Head of the Gryffindor, Potter, Black, Merlin-le Fay, and Heir to the Riddle and Slytherin Families, second Heir to the Malfoy Family. It is my pleasure to meet you all. Again. As you all know me as Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter." He then took his hood down for everyone to see.

"Now is not the time for questions as I am positive many of you have them, I would. Allow me to introduce my followers, the Untouchables. These individuals have been with me from the start and have proven themselves to me time and again over the years. First is my right hand and Blood Brother, Draco Malfoy; my Chief Advisor, best friend and the one who keeps me grounded and sane, Hermione Granger. Next is my adopted Godfather and friend to my parents and mated to my best friend, Remus Lupin. The next two are of course, Fred and George Weasley; this small one has one of the biggest hearts I've had the pleasure of knowing. Her lifemate is very lucky to have her. She also has the sight, Luna Lovegood. Last in line here is one that has had almost as much misery in his life as I. He, also, has been with me since my first day on the Express. Greatly misunderstood and underestimated, Neville Longbottom. He is also the one I have made responsible for Bellatrix' torture." Each person removed their hood as Harry laid a hand on their shoulder and introduced them. As he expected, almost all were surprised at who exactly they all were.

"These are part of my Untouchables. You will meet the rest at the close of tonight's meeting. They are MY family and loved ones. I don't think I need to remind anyone to NEVER touch or harm what is mine." Harry looked around the room making eye contact with as many as he could. Feeling he made his point yet again, he thought he would lighten the mood a little. If only momentarily.

"Oh yeah! I also have the ability to identify lifemates. There are several here tonight." He calmly stated as he turned and looked at his favorite blond. Draco immediately tensed when he saw Harry look at him. However, being a Malfoy, no one knew but Harry. Raising an eyebrow in a way only a Malfoy can, he asked the silent question. One to which the response was a quick glance towards the Weasley twins. Turning back to all the Death Eaters, Harry continued, "I will help all in any way I can to find the happiness I have with Severus." He then walked over and placed a loving hand on said man's cheek.

'It's time you long winded brat. You just talking to feel your ears wiggle or what? They took the news about Nev well. A lot better than I expected.'

'Hey, my ears don't wiggle and that was short compared to you!' Tom could see Harry sticking his tongue out after that last statement.

Harry turned once again to face their followers. "Now, it's time. Crabbe, step forward first." Harry said as he went over to where the prisoners were. He removed Vincent's bindings with no more than a thought and led him to the center of the room.

"Vincent Crabbe, you are charged with assisting Goyle in attempting to commit one of the most heinous crimes in not just our world but everywhere. Everyone of you has been ordered to NEVER commit such a crime. You knew some of what that particular spell would do and you still did as you were told. Your punishment was to be disowned but that seemed a bit severe for being a blind follower. Therefore, your punishment will be to do just that. Follow blindly." Harry reached out and grabbed Crabbe's hands and placed them over his son's eyes. Everyone saw Harry saying something but it was so soft, no one but the Crabbes could hear. A few minutes later, father led his now blind son back to their place in the circle of followers.

"Goyle, come forward. As I told you before, Gregory has attempted to commit the most severe of crimes. But, he was not completely aware of the severity of what he was doing. He was completely aware of his intent to rape, though. I, myself, overheard him saying as such when I first arrived. Rape is unforgivable. The fact that he followed what Bellatrix said instead of direct orders to NEVER commit this crime is unforgivable as well." While he was talking, Harry had retrieved a very scared and trembling Gregory and led him to the center of the room.

"Gregory Goyle, you are charged with high treason for blatantly disobeying a direct order from Our Lord to NEVER, under any circumstances, commit such an atrocity as rape. In addition, you cast the Magique Rapere in order to strip the magic from your victim. Although I am very much aware that you did not have full knowledge of what that particular spell does, you knew enough. As a result, Miss Weasley must remain chaste for the remainder of her life. Never consummating her bond with her life-mate, less she die by his hand for becoming that which he is compelled to destroy. All people without magic. You have caused much suffering with this one act. You have attempted the unforgivable. Therefore your punishment is Unforgivable. At least one of them. Crucio!" Everyone cringed at the screams that came from Gregory Goyle while he was under the curse. Harry didn't like to torture anyone. He intended to hold his peer under for longer, but when he looked into the tear soaked face of Gregory's father, he had to end it. He suddenly felt guilty for what he had done and turned away.

'That's a good thing. If you did not feel this way, I would think Albus had more of an influence on you.' Tom reassured his Heir. He had felt the uneasiness in Harry knowing he had to punish them. But he knew it had to be done. Turning back to face the Goyles, Harry waved his hand to dismiss them. "Remember the pain you have suffered here. You will feel it every time you try to have sex with anyone that is not your life-mate. Only she can break the curse and no I will not tell you who she is."

Harry then walked over to the remaining prisoner "Are you ready for your turn Bella?" he asked as he led her to the place of honor.

"If that is the best you can do..." she cheekily replied.

"Bellatrix, you were given the opportunity to keep your name and have a little piece of honor in death. However, you chose to deliberately disobey your Head of Family. All contracts made by you or on your behalf as a Black, including the marriage contract with the Lestrange Family, have been nullified..."

"Like I care! Oh and My Lord, Rudolphus is a werewolf. Him and his brother have been hiding it for years. Ever since Dumbledore sicced his pet wolf on him." Bellatrix figured if she was going down, she was taking some with her.

"I have known since the night it happened. Such a pathetic attempt to win favor from one you have wronged." Tom replied.

"Get on with it, little boy." she snarled. Her anger intensified by not gaining any favor with her information.

"As I was saying, you are charged with conspiracy to commit rape; both physically and magically. You knew of Goyle's intentions toward Miss Weasley and provided him with a very dark and ancient spell to strip her of her magic as he stripped her of her innocence. Both of these are horrible crimes, made worse when put together. Thankfully, they will be your last in a very long list of horrendous crimes against all manner of people. Muggle and magical; men and women; young and old. Just for fun, let's do a quick recap of some of those crimes. Let's see, there was causing one of my family to torture his twin, who is the other half of his soul; killing MY FATHER who was one of your own blood and Head of the Family making you a kin killer; tormenting your former spouse and his brother by holding the knowledge of his secret against him to get them to do your bidding; tormenting your nephew for not being "man enough" to do the things you thought he should be doing. Hmmm, I wonder is your sister knew of the things you were doing to her only child, oh yeah, another of your blood. Lucius does now and you should see his face. Maybe I should release his binds and let him be your punisher. Nah, I'll keep the one I have already chosen. Where was I? Oh yes! Your crimes. There is also the countless tortures you performed on whole families under supposed "orders" from Our Lord. For example, the Longbottoms. You knew they had no information, and yet you still tortured them. Not only Frank and Alice, but also their son, Neville. A one year old baby at the time. Can you imagine the pain and torment he went through his entire life? Not only from being under the Cruciatus Curse at such a young age, but from the memory of seeing his parents tortured to insanity? Can you imagine how many hours he has spent dreaming and fantasizing of avenging his parents and himself? No, you can't huh? Oh, but sweet, sweet Bellatrix, you will. For it is Neville Longbottom that I have chosen to deliver your punishment. Which is anything and everything he wishes to do."

There was a collective gasp as the Heir finally revealed who got the honor of ending Bellatrix' reign of terror on the world. Harry turned and walked back to his place beside his uncle at the head of the table at the same time Neville started forward to take his place. The two young men exchanged a knowing look as they passed.

Bellatrix looked up into the eyes of the man now standing before her and saw nothing but pure malicious intent; and she knew it was all for her.

"Well, fuck me!" she exclaimed.

"No, Bellatrix, that's the one thing I won't do" Neville responded as if talking about the weather.


	15. Chapter 15

There was a lot of uneasiness as the evening went on. Several hours had passed since Neville took the floor from Harry. At the start, Neville used a spell he explained had been in his family for centuries that caused the victim to feel everything they had ever done to harm others in their entire life. Those present had seen the once haughty Bellatrix crucioed many times. Along with various bones breaking and severe slashes appearing. When she was too bad off, Neville would pause the spell just long enough for Poppy to heal her then he would start it again. After she relived everything she had done to others, Neville brought out some things most of the others had never even imagined. As her very own wand was repeatedly stabbed into her flesh, slivers broke off and entered her bloodstream only to then dive in and out through all her limbs; her skin slowly peeled away and then rubbed with salt only for the skin to grow back over the salt. Sectumsempra was used many times. After each Severus would have to heal her.

Neville walked up to the prisoner and grabbed her by the back of her hair forcing her to look up at him.

"Do you see, Bellatrix, the mixed looks of pity, shame and joy on your peers faces?" He asked as he turned her head for her to look around the room.

"Yes, the fools" was the reply. As he put his hands on either side of her face making her look him in the eye.

"Now, do you see the look in my eyes? The hatred. The loathing. The sheer joy of knowing this is the last thing you will ever see in your short life." Before he finished speaking, Neville had produced a knife from his robes and cut out her eyes.

After a few more minutes of minor cuts and burns and other small pains and torments (including the creative use of Aguamenti), the young man approached his Lords.

"With your permission, I would like to end this." was asked of both but he leaned over to Harry and whispered "I really hope I never have to do anything like this again."

"By all means" Tom answered.

Neville returned to the center of the room and gave a loud whistle. Through the door at the back of the room, the one that leads to the antechamber, came half a dozen very large wolf hybrids. They all came to Neville who was on his knees. He talked to and petted each one.

'These must be the babies he keeps talking about' thought Harry.

'OH MY' was heard from his uncle through their link.

Without another word, all six attacked Bellatrix. After several minutes of her screaming, Harry put up a sound bubble. Now, the only person that could hear Bella scream was herself.

"Well done, Neville" Tom said as he and Harry rose from their seats. "Now, I request that all the Untouchables present come forth."

All those in the special robes of the Heir rose and joined their leader in the center of the room.

"You have already been introduced to Draco, Hermione, Remus, Fred and George, Luna and, of course, Neville. Let me now introduce you to Susan Bones, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Pansy Pakinson, Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabini." Harry introduced the rest of his friends. Each one pulling back their hood as their name was called out.

"Judging by the confused looks some of you have, you believe us enemies at school. We are all very good actors" Harry said with a smirk.

Some time later...

Harry sat back and briefly savored the feeling of accomplishment he had. Remus and Hermione had grown much closer while getting to know each other; Draco and Fred, ever accompanied by George, were getting along so spectacularly they planned to bond during the summer; Neville had already been claimed by his werewolf. It seemed that after being with Bella the Evil Bitch for so long, Rodulphus' wolf needed to be with it's mate. Especially after all that was revealed Neville had suffered. Even Uncle Tom and Ginny were able to talk to each other and learn everything they could without being in the same room. Letters sent sometimes five times a day and a nifty little trick Harry picked up from his mother's journal. He brings Tom and Ginny into his dreams so they can actually talk to one another. Everyone had put aside their differences and was doing all they could to become friends and the best followers of Harry and Uncle Tom; as they were now instructed to call him. But only in private, of course. Him and his Uncle were becoming the family both had wanted for so long. Severus often requested his presence for walks through the grounds and gardens, always chaperoned. Where they would talk for hours. Truly knowing and understanding each other is very important when bonding.

The Bonding. This subject is what brought him so much grief. Severus insisted upon only this complete and total bond. Tom agreed. Almost everyone has helped in the research. To no avail.

They were all currently involved in said research. "Harry...HARRY! Where have you gone that brings such a pained look?"

"Sorry Uncle. I was just thinking that we are never going to find this book. ALL of our research points to the Heir of Slytherin being its guardian. That is me. I am he. But the only books I got when I came of age were my parents..." He jumped up and ran out of the room. Several minutes later, he returned with a book everyone had frequently seen Harry studying. His mother's journal.

"There has to be something in here to tell us where she put it" Harry looked hopeful at all those present "Right?" He was quickly losing his new-found confidence in his idea.

"Of course, Pup" Remus tried to reassure him. He and his mate had discussed how downtrodden Harry had become lately; If they didn't' find some kind of a clue soon, Harry may self destruct.

Remus sat down next to Harry looking over his shoulder at the beautiful flowing script he hadn't seen in quite some time. After a few pages, he noticed a familiar saying. It was one Lily used quite often.

"Haven't heard that in a while." he mused out loud.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Severus asked. He had taken to staying across the room from Harry as to not have to resist the urge to touch him.

"When all else fails, turn to family. They are always there. Even if you don't know it." Remus quoted as he stood and walked over to his brother. As he reached Severus' side, they both shared a half-grin. Many times did Lily say this to them when they fought. Remus was about to speak when he noticed a very concerned look cross the stoic man's face. Following the others gaze, Remus saw that Tom now sat looking horrified at Lily's journal.

Before anyone could say anything, Draco was beside him. "What is it, Uncle Tom. What happened?"

"Look" was barely whispered. The blonde, along with everyone else that was near, looked where he had indicated with his eyes. Floating above the book, was an image of a woman most had not seen before.

"Grandmother" Harry whispered as he went to his now sobbing uncle and held him. Draco and the twins along with all the other younger generation of magical people in the room all went to comfort the man they had all come to love like family. All except Hermione. She had left the room. When the image appeared in the book, she felt a surge of the same unfamiliar magic and was now following it. She just could not understand how a dead woman's magic can just appear years after her death.

The young woman followed the magic into the deepest parts of the castle, where she encountered a stone wall. On this wall was a very old painting of one of the most beautiful women Hermione had ever seen. The woman had very long dark red hair with jet black streaks in it; extremely pale, almost translucent skin; a slightly rounded nose with high cheek bones and full, pouty lips. But, what stood out the most was her almond shaped, emerald green eyes under long curly lashes.

The woman smiled when she saw the young lady approaching. As soon as the bushy haired girl stopped in front of her, she frowned. So unbecoming. It had been so long since she had had any visitors she was hoping for some conversation.

"What troubles you so, Dear?" she asked the young visitor. Who, then got a look of confusion quickly followed by realization. She then nodded in the negative and finally took in her surroundings. Her guest quickly started to panic. The woman was very concerned for her for only members of the Slytherin bloodline know how to get to this part of the castle. Which is the reason why it had been so long since she had seen another person. Living or protrait. 'and that's how it shall be until my purpose is served. Only then, can I be removed from my post'

Before she knew it, another guest had arrived. A middle aged man with amber eyes and a lot of scars. Only moments behind him was a large group of people. She was so excited! So many visitors. It wasn't long before every one of them was looking at her and then down the corridor too far for her to see.. Her wait was not long as she saw a very familiar face. The one she most wanted to see after so many long years. 'Of course, this means it's done. Over. Or at least almost.' Her smile was so broad and mesmerizing as HE approached. Very cautiously. Hesitant. Tears streaming down his face. A familiar looking young man was walking beside him with his arm around him. No one spoke or made any sound until the two men were before her. And then, "Tamah" was choked out by him as "Tommy" was by her.

Everyone just sat there comforting Tom as best they could after the shock he had just received. He had all HER likenesses destroyed. Save one. His heart and soul could not take the pain of seeing her. Not after what he had done. He still did not know or understand why he had not been driven insane, other than Dumbledore's spells, as happens when one magical twins dies and the other does not.

Severus and Remus looked on helplessly as a slew of younger people surrounded the horror-struck Lord Voldemort. After several minutes, Severus heard his younger brother growl deep in his throat.

"What is it Remy?" He asked concerned.

"HERMIONE" was yelled as the werewolf rushed out the door in search of his distressed mate.

At hearing the name yelled in such panic and distress, everyone in the room ran after Remus to find out what had happened to their friend. Harry helping his still distraught uncle to stand and leading him out of the room after the others. The two had been talking in their minds. Harry was very concerned. He had never seen or heard of his uncle being so upset. As the two Slytherin men made their way to where their guests were, Harry continued to soothe his uncle through their link with his arm around him in both comfort and guidance. They had entered a part of their home Harry had never been and Tom hadn't in several years. They could see everyone at he opposite end of the corridor looking awestruck at something on the wall. Then, almost as a group, all turned to look at them. As they neared the group, Harry could see that it was a painting that held his friends' attention.

'By all the gods! It's her! I can't. I can't. There is no way I can do this. I can not face her. Even just her portrait. I can't. I can't.'

'Calm down, Uncle Tom. You can. You have to. There has to be a reason we are here. You had no control over what happened. You were bewitched. Under someone else's control. It was not you. She knew that. She knows, still, that it was not you doing all those horrific things.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'That is a talk for later. Just know that I am most certain of it.'

'How can she forgive such actions? I never could. Especially done to...'

They had reached the painting. "Tamah" Harry heard in both his head and aloud for everyone. At the same time, the familiar face smiled and a sweet melodic voice said "Tommy".

"What's going on?" Someone asked. Harry wasn't sure who it was that spoke. However, it was his uncle that answered.

"This is my sister, Tamah. You are all familiar with her story." He managed to get out after much effort.

The woman in the painting sadly smiled at the group. And then focused her attention on the one that was her mirror.

"Oh how I've missed you, My Tommy. I expected you to have come much sooner than this. What has kept you all this time?"

"Torturing, killing, trying to destroy everything non-magical in order to make the wizarding world a better place" Harry responded with a furrowed brow.

"Oh. I see. But, not for much longer." was the reply. "Are you going to introduce me to your son, Tom?"

At the question, the Dark Lord Voldemort couldn't help but burst out laughing..

"Well, I would if I had one. This brat is not mine. He belongs to you." Tom managed while laughing.

After a hard glare from his great nephew and a strange look from his sister, Tom calmed and readdressed his sister's portrait.

"Dearest sister, My Tamah. Allow me to introduce you to Orion Ince Black; Son of Sirius Orion Black and Sabine Melrose Riddle. Head of the Gryffindor, Potter, Black, and Merlin-le Fey Families; Heir to the Riddle and Slytherin Families; Second Heir to the Malfoy Family. Your grandson."

Harry stood looking at the reaction on his grandmother's face as his uncle gave him his formal introduction. Her eyes smiled as Tom went on and on. When he was finally finished, she turned to him, a smile so broad and sweet and pride shining in her eyes. "Hello. It's so nice to finally meet you in this world...Harry. I should have known it was you. You look just like my Ince. Except, you have Father's eyes. You turned out quite well. I told her she was worrying for no reason. You are a Slytherin after all."

"What do you mean? You told who?" Harry asked, his curiosity now piqued.

"Why...Sabine, of course. Your mother." she said with a smirk.

"My mother? How...when...?" Harry was cut off by a hand placed timidly on his shoulder. He turned to look into the concerned eyes of Severus. As he looked to the others, that he had forgotten were there, he saw the like with everyone.

"Harry, what's going on? Who is this?" Hermione asked him.

" 'Ne, didn't you hear what Uncle Tom said and then what she said?" Harry asked

"Oh, we heard it. We just couldn't understand it. You're speaking Parseltongue. The only thing we understand is that she..." Draco pointed at the painting. "...is a female version of him." He now pointed at Tom.

"That she is." Severus was the one that responded as he walked over to the painting and gave a slight bow to lady within it.

Both Tom and Harry were surprised by this gesture. But not as much as when Tamah smiled in recognition at Severus and returned the bow. Then she laughed at the dumbfounded look on both Slytherins faces.

"What the Hell?" Both said to the painting and Severus.

"Allow me to explain...Many years ago, a woman came here and found me. Of course, I knew who she was as soon as I saw her. She explained to me that I and my husband were both dead having been killed by Albus Dumbledore." She faced Tom and met his eyes with hers. Only love shining there. "Yes, I know how as well. Everything she knew she told me. How, why, when and that it was here; in our ancestral home. She always was a clever little witch, my Sabine. She started making her own spells at a very young age. Seems even when she did not intend to as well. As she explained it to me, on THAT day, when she was pretending to be unconscious, she managed to create and cast a spell that took my soul out of my body and transfer it to somewhere else. Much like a horcrux but not exactly. No, I do not know where.

Sabine explained what she could about the spells placed on you, Tommy. Also, that she had spent her entire life trying to find a cure. Which she discovered completely. And planned to begin when she found out she was with child. I know all about the wedding and her life-mate having to be polyjuiced just to be seen together. And about the ritual. And that she no longer felt it was safe for them. When she first found me and began telling me everything, she would shrink me and carry me around with her so that I might see some of what she was talking about. At one point, she left me in the care of someone she referred to as her closest and most trusted friend. " At this point, she looked at Severus, who just stood smiling.

"When she felt it was no longer safe for the family, she moved me back to the castle and down here to protect one of her most prized possessions. As only one of the Slytherin blood knows how to get to this part of the castle. You must explain how that fine young woman found her way here. And all the rest as well. Later.

I guard it in a way no other can. Sabine told me that she discovered the means to free her uncle and reunite the family. And only when the final spell is broken can we all be free. What that means, I don't know. I do know she said the book has it all."

"What book?"

"The Kin Annal that has been entrusted to the Slytherin bloodline." Tamah casually explained.

"Yes, but where is it? We have been searching for months." Harry said as he sadly looked at Severus. Which did not go unnoticed.

"Why is it so important to you to find it, Harry?"

"Well, you see...it's, um..." Harry started but couldn't find the right words, which was upsetting him. This was his Grandmother after all.

Hermione sensed a change and looked to her best friend whom she saw was getting upset talking to his grandmother. And judging by the red hue to his face, it was about Severus. She walked over to Severus and whispered "calm him or something bad will happen." Severus then went to Harry and put his arms around him from behind; as to not interfere with the conversation. He knew it was important for many reasons.

"I see. You two are life-mates and are to be bonded. Congratulations." The smile she gave was warm and caring. "Once I reveal my secret, I wish to be moved to a different part of the castle. I do miss it so. Does not matter where."

"Very well. Anywhere or everywhere. It will be your choice. What secret?" Tom said.

"Speak the words you have read." was the reply.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked looking thoroughly confused. It was at this point tat everyone else decided to remind them that they were all still there. Through their link, Tom said he would explain what he could to Tamah and that Harry should fill everyone else in on her. And then, maybe, they could help find the meaning of what the painted lady had said. Harry agreed and he and Severus joined the others.

Hours had passed and they were all still in the corridor with Tamah. Tom had explained everything about how Harry grew up and all the things Dumbledore had put him through in an effort to train him to destroy the "Dark Lord". Tom. She was appalled at someone putting a child through such things. Then she remembered all that she had learned over the years. 'Disgusting bastard' She was glad that her brother had finally found his life-mate. Not about the circumstances surrounding the situation. She knew everything would work out.

Harry had explained to everyone what was said and they were just as confused as he.

"Wow. That could be anything. How many books have you read, Harry? We used to spend hours in the library. It could be anything. Are you just supposed to recite _every_ book you have ever read in order...That's it! Harry what did you do to make the hologram appear?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't remember. Remus, what was it? You said it was familiar and you hadn't hear it in along time." Harry beseeched his godfather.

"When all else fails, turn to family. It was something Lily would say all the time. Especially when the two of us would fight." Remus answered, indicating Severus and himself at the last part.

"Harry, say those words to her. In Parseltongue and see what happens" Draco suggested.

Harry got up and did just that. His grandmother smiled and said "I knew you could do it"

The portrait slowly swung open to reveal...nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone held their breath as the portrait opened at the words Harry hissed out to his grandmother. None were more disappointed than the Slytherin Heir. He had hoped and searched for so long.

Tom also held his breath as he and Severus stood at the painting with Harry as he spoke the words. When he saw the devastation on the young man's face, he walked around to face Tamah. To his shock, she was now holding a book in her hand.

"Where did that come from?" He asked.

"This is the secret. My secret. Her secret. Such a clever and powerful witch, your little FA. I can't imagine ever being more proud of her." Tamah answered.

When Harry heard his uncle's question, he quickly joined him in front of the painting. "Mom's journal? How is that a secret? We've all read it. Or at least part of it. I still don't understand." Harry sat on the floor. Neville came over and knelt beside his friend. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, he asked "What is it, Harry? Talk it out with me"

Neville learned quickly back at school during their meetings that whenever Harry got frustrated it was best for him to talk it out.

"I don't know, Nev. Grandmother said she protected the secret of the Kin Annal. And that she protected my Family secret and mom's secret both about the book. She said that whole thing I told you about speak the words and all that. I did; and she opened and there was nothing. Uncle Tom went around to talk to her and he asked 'Where did that come from'. So, I went around and looked and saw it was Mom's journal. How can that be secret? Everyone here has read part of if not all of it." Harry began his ramblings. He knew what his friend was doing and was very grateful.

"We are searching for the book that has the most powerful spells. Not just bonding ones; but ever known. We know, as it was confirmed through all that damn research, it was entrusted to the Slytherin Family. Uncle Tom confirms it. We have also been told tat my mother discovered how to break the spells on my uncle. AND that the family will ALL be free when the last spell is broken. I just don't see why my mother would do all this. I mean... there is nothing behind the portrait. And all that happened was...my...mother...MERLIN'S DIRTY Y FRONTS!" Harry jumped up and ran over to his uncle and hugged him fierce. Then kissed him on the cheek. Glancing at Severus, Harry noticed him and his Grandmother exchanging a knowing look.

"You knew." Harry more stated than asked.

"Yes, yes I did." was the response.

"Why? Why didn't you say anything?" Harry was hurt by this bit of information. Didn't Sev want to bond with him.

Severus walked to Harry and pulled him close. "Your mother was a powerful, very...creative witch. Especially with protection spells. I was unable to say anything until you figured it out on your own. Or with the help of one that was not myself." The man explained to his love.

"Soooo...You were the secret keeper?" Draco asked.

"Not exactly. I knew. I just didn't know that I knew. Not until seeing Lady Riddle again. That unlocked the memory. The spell to be able to discuss it was only broken when you figured it out. Similar to a secret keeper but the pain is...far more intense."

Harry wrinkled his brow at the that statement. He didn't like the idea of anyone he loved being hurt. Especially Severus.

"When...?" Harry started.

"Does it really matter?" Severus cut in.

"It matters to me."

"Doesn't matter _now_."

"Will one of you please explain what it is Harry has discovered that Severus has known?" Tom interrupted.

"Oh sorry, Uncle." Harry said as he turned to face his uncle. But not before he muttered a "Later" to Severus, who really hoped Harry forgot. He really did not want to tell the younger man about the severity of the pain he endured and the frequency of it.

"I am pretty sure that if I say these words in Parseltongue to Mom's journal, we will find the book we've searched so long for." This was confirmed by the nod his grandmother gave him and the smile from Severus.

"OF COURSE! That is so very...Slytherin! Hide it in plain sight and lock it in a way no one but a true Slytherin can open. GENIUS!"

"So glad you approve Ms Granger." Severus stated with a smug look.

"It was your idea?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"It was. I had been drawn to your mother since I first met her. I had no idea why. Until now. Simply because you, her son, are my Life-mate. Not the issue at hand but does play a part in the whole thing. We became great friends even before Hogwarts. After which there were more in our little group. Everyone, with the exception of myself, was sorted into Gryffindor. Lily convinced the Sorting Hat, much like yourself. And she did trust her friends; James, Remus and especially Sirius. However, they were also the ones at as high a risk for attack and possibly death. So, she came to me while I was admiring the lake one day wearing a most intriguing locket. It opened with the portrait on the outside. She explained everything to me that night and revealed her mother to me. Taught me the spell to return her to this and to shrink her back. Just in case. Dumbledore started watching her closer, she grew concerned and entrusted me with madam's safety. Telling me that the existence of her family depended on it. Her. Being her best friend, I asked no, well, very few questions. I took charge of Madam and cared for her. We had many enlightening conversations as well. After several months, Lily requested her return. I reluctantly complied. But only after she informed me of what was going on. After further discussion about Lily's concerns of Madam being discovered and destroyed, I suggested that she lock away everything she knew and sealed it with one of the languages her line only could speak. And here she is. Right where she is supposed to be. I know everything. I just couldn't remember it. Until now."

"Yes, it has been a very long time, my Snake." Tamah smiled at her one time protector.

"Indeed, M'Lady" Severus slightly pinked at the term of endearment he hadn't heard in many years.

"Finish now, Harry. Go to the book; set us all free as you have always been destined to do." His grandmother told him proudly. "but first, there is something more important you NEED to do..."

"What could possibly be more important?" a bewildered Tom asked.

"My dearest Tommy. Just getting me off this damn wall." his twin replied with a sickly sweet smile that the others were certain meant pain to come if she didn't get her way. When she was alive anyway.

Harry reached up and grabbed the sides of the portrait and removed it from the wall. Before anyone could say or do anything, Severus was muttering a spell and the portrait shrank down into a beautiful locket on a delicate silver chain. With a smile to his mate, Harry turned and went to where Tom was and placed the necklace around his neck.

"Where she has always been." Harry stated as the portrait fell to lay directly over Tom's heart.

Everyone finally returned to the study and the journal. All stood with bated breath as Harry spoke the words he had read in his mother's journal to the object itself.

There was a bright flash and then where there was one book; now sat two.

"It was hidden inside to protect it, and spelled to separate, as you shall now need both." Tamah informed her perplexed grandson.

"Shall we begin?" Draco asked. Ever the Slytherin. Curious as to what secrets the other book held.

After several hours...

"Well, obviously the 'blood of family' happened when Wormtail did the ritual in the cemetery using Harry's blood. Which either broke or lessened the effect of most of the spells. And the 'Touch of willing love' must mean that someone that loves him must voluntarily touch him?"

"No. If it were that easy, it would have been broken a long time ago. We all love him; and have all touched him. So...no. That's not it."

"What if it means, um, the actual, uh, act of love?" Neville asked as he turned bright red.

"Don't be silly, Nev." Fred said. "Sex can't be the answer either."

"Yes, I very seriously doubt that the Dark Lord Voldemort is a virgin." George continued as both twins rolled their eyes.

"We all know that Auntie Bella was more than happy to accommodate him in EVERYTHING." Draco added with a grin.

"Please! I never touched that BITCH!"

" Be thankful, Tom. Trust me, you didn't miss anything." Rudolphus stated with a disgusted look on his face.

"Can we change the subject?" Both Harry and Neville asked at the same time.

"Oh...my...wow...That's just...wow...BRILLIANT!"

"Would you care to enlighten us, 'Ne?" Remus asked.

"It is the ACT of lovemaking that will break it. Not sex but making love. Which is very different." She glared at the giggling twins and Draco. The three quickly stifled their mirth and straightened their faces at the stern Mrs. Weasley-ish look on their female friends face.

"When two people truly, deeply and completely love each other, it is so much more than just physical gratification. It's the total combining of two hearts and souls; making them one. Two halves becoming whole. Not seeking pleasure or just getting off. So, my cure will be her destruction. I'll die before harming her."

All eyes were on Tom as he made his speech. Harry walked over and put a comforting hand on his uncle's shoulder. Remus' heart wrenched at the very sad and pained look in his leaders' eyes. He tightened his grip on Hermione.

Some hours had passed since the gathering in the study. Harry was on his way to visit Ginny. Something he tried to do at least three times a day. Everyone else was allowed to visit as they pleased, except Tom. He had to settle for letters and other means. The two had gotten to be very close through them.

This time as he passed an alcove, someone grabbed him and pulled him in. Before he could say or do anything, lips were pressed against his in a passionate kiss.

"The time draws near" was whispered against his lips and then his assailant was gone.

Harry continued on his way to his little sister's wondering what, exactly, Severus had meant.

"Hey Gin" Harry greeted as he was let into the rooms Ginny was imprisoned in for her own good. She could come and go as she pleased but chose to stay as close to her mate as she could. Which, of course, was not close enough.

"Hiya Harry" was the jovial reply . "How goes the search? Oh, and I finished reading the books you brought me. I really don't know why you insist on me reading all of these text books. It's not like we are in school" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Hey, you never can tell what you need to know. Besides, there is nothing wrong with wanting to better yourself" was the reply.

"Thanks for the time with Tom. It really means a lot to both of us. We have enjoyed getting to know one another. Not to mention the hugs and hand holding. We even almost kissed once." Ginny was giddy with delight. Then, she stuck out her bottom lip. "But Tom said he wanted to wait until we could in person." She pouted. Badly.

Harry pulled her into a hug. "I promise I will find a away. We are already half way there. Believe me, I want to cure him as much as you do."

"Ewwww Harry! He's your uncle!" Ginny teased as she looked at him. Trying to avoid the depressing mood that came with the worry of breaking the curses on the man they loved. Then walked over and sat on her sofa.

"Not like that! I can still feel it when he loses control of his emotions. Especially when he loses his temper and curses people. Which, I might add, is happening more and more often lately."

"I'm sorry. I know you will find it soon. But, when you do, remember...TOM IS MINE!" The look on her face was serious for only a second before she burst out laughing.

"THAT is wrong on sooo many levels. Besides, Uncle Tom could never even begin to compare to Severus. The way he smells; the way his eyes light up when he smiles. The severe look of concentration when he is researching or working on a potion. Everything about him is just so fantastically wonderful." Harry couldn't help the smile he had.

Ginny smiled at the happy far away look Harry got every time he talked, or even thought about the surly Potions Master. But, hey, who was she to judge. Here she was, pining for the greatest dark lord in history. One that just happened to be old enough to be her (shudder) grandfather.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his massive desk in his office at Hogwarts wondering what happened to his control over his chosen pawns. 'Tom appears to be resisting the spells that were placed on him. Next time we encounter one another, I must remember to reinforce them. Just to make sure. I must also tell him to return Harry to me. If those two find out they are really family, it will ruin everything I have worked these past 50 years to achieve. My only real comfort is in knowing Harry is being held in the dungeon. Lord Voldemort does not visit his prisoners. Severus has told me that Harry is only brought before Tom for torture. I must get him back before one of those idiots kills him.'


	17. Chapter 17

Several months later...

"Hey Harry. What's up?" Ginny greeted him as he walked in.

"Hiya Gin. I have an idea that I want to run by you before I mention it to the others.

"OK...what is it?"

"It's about you and Uncle Tom. I found out in my mom's journal what can help. But, I'm not sure what exactly will happen. It seems that once the two of you, you know" Harry turned a little pink at having to discuss his Uncle's sex life. Ginny just grinned as she nodded. "Well, that will break the curse. Consummating the bond with his life-mate is the other half. I already shared my blood with him sooo... yeah. We at first thought that it could be him making love to anyone. But, no, it has to be you. His life-mate. Hopefully, the affect will be instantaneous. But just in case..." Harry waved his hand over Ginny's bed. "I made your entire bed a portkey keyed in to only you. If it seems that there will be a delay in the curse breaking and you think you are in danger; just say 'Harry' and it will bring you directly to a safe place warded with Black blood. Dray and I will feel if it activates and meet you there instantly."

They spent the next half hour talking about the whole thing.

"Do you really think that he will try to hurt me, Harry?" Ginny asked, eyes full of concern and a little fear.

"I hope not, Gin. I really hope not." He answered as he pulled her into a hug.

That evening, during dinner, Harry waited until everyone was almost finished before mentioning anything.

"You know, Uncle, that my mother got her spell creating from Salazar himself?"

"Yes, he is well known for several spells."

"I know. And even more that people don't know about. For example, the counters to several thought-to-be unbreakable curses."

"Very interesting, Scarhead. But what does that have to do with anything?" Draco snided playfully from a safe distance.

"Well, Ferretface, it has everything to do with Uncle Tom and Ginny." Harry was just as playful. He had enlisted his brother's help earlier. So, he knew just what to say.

"Of course!" was exclaimed from around the room by various people.

"No" Tom kept his head down to avoid the confused looks on the faces of his family.

"What do you mean, 'no'? Sir?" Neville was still a little intimidated at times.

"Don't question me. I said no. I saw what you found, Harry and I will not do it. It is entirely too risky."

"To whom? I already talked to Ginny. She knows all the details and heard me out before refusing." Harry's manner had changed. You could almost feel the tension now. "She WANTS to at least try. She thinks it's better to try and die than do nothing and die. At least this way IF she dies, it will be happily bonded to her life-mate."

'Please, Harry, I can't. I will not be able to handle it if she dies by my hand.' Tom pleaded through their link.

'But you are okay with letting her die of a broken heart by being so near her mate yet never being able to truly be with him? Still your fault. If we try, there is at least a chance of happiness together.' Harry knew he was a bit harsh. Sometimes, he had to be the 'grown up'.

"Fine. We will try but I want every precaution taken beforehand. And YOU, Harry, will be the one responsible for those." Tom conceded to the happiness of the others in the room.

"You will be glad to know that I have already taken such precautions." Harry retorted with a smile.

"Very well. After you and Severus bond, we will begin preparations for Ginerva and myself." Tom said with a grin on his lips but doubt in his eyes.

Harry's smile and hug was his only response. He then left to tell Ginny the wonderful news that Tom had agreed.

For weeks, he had seen the strain the bond was putting on both this uncle and Ginny. He ate, slept and even bathed researching a way. He would switch from one book to the other in search of what his mother had meant. Three days ago, he found what he thought was the solution. Of course, the first person he talked to was Severus who agreed with him. Then, his Grandmother who only smiled, telling him everything in that one gesture. Ginny was next. He knew she would agree no matter the risk. Also, if he went to his uncle first, he would say exactly what he did. Which is the main reason why he went to Ginny first. He knew that was all Tom needed to hear to also agree. Whatever Ginny wanted; she got.

Harry would be certain to make tonight's 'dream' a very special one.

Poppy sat in her office in the hospital wing going over the most recent addition to a very thick chart. The poor dear has always been a little clumsy but these last few months have been different. Cut as if being tortured; bruises as if being hit and/or thrown against walls and the floor. After asking her about it all the girl would say is that it's nothing. I of all people should know how clumsy she is. It's strange how the headmaster said almost exactly the same thing. She really needed to have tea with Severus. Maybe after everything at the castle has settled down. It should only take a few days.

As Tom is the Uralt Prime, he will be performing the ceremony they had all waited so long for. None more than Severus and Harry. Leaving Hermione to help prepare and stand with Harry. As Severus' only living relative, that duty fell to Remus. All their friends and family, along with a few other guests, were going to be here for the long awaited joining of souls.

10:30am

"What if he changes his mind? Will you do me the sympathy and maul me on the next full moon? I know that I cannot bear to be without him and watch him with another. Please, Rems. You have to?"

"No, Sev. He loves you more than life itself. He's not changing his mind. You two are meant to be and will have a long and happy life together. Yours is the kind of love that makes the storybooks jealous. Calm down will ya?"

"Yes, yes. As usual, you are correct." Severus said as he hugged his little brother. "However, if you ever tell any living soul I said that; not only will I deny it, I will use YOU in several of my new potions. And no one would ever be the wiser"

Both men laughed as Lucius came in the room. "It is almost time. How are you holding up?"

"Splendidly" answered Remus. Trying to sound as sarcastic as Severus.

"You were almost convincing with that." Lucius smirked at the two. Then, his face fell a little. It's not that he isn't happy for his friend. He is. Very much so. He just wonders when he will have his turn with this kind of happiness.

When he noticed the other two exchange a look, he smiled at them both. Nothing would ruin this day for the one man he had always been able to call friend. And the young man that had quickly wormed his way into his long forgotten heart. Even if he was an annoying brat at times.

"Luc..." Severus started.

"It is alright, my friend. One day, I will know such happiness. As much as I loved Narcissa, I always knew she was not my ONE. I do miss being held though."

"Lucius, Harry did tell you that if you didn't discover them by today, he would tell you who it is." Severus tried to console his friend.

"I know. But, this day is for the two of you. I've waited this long...I can wait a little longer." Lucius said as he smiled again. It not quite reaching his silver eyes. "Shall we then?" he asked as he opened the door for the others.

10:45am

As the three made their way out of the castle, they noticed a commotion at the front gate.

"What in all that is sacred is that about?" Lucius asked offhandedly. Nothing was going to ruin this day for his friend.

"I am quite sure I have no idea" Severus dully replied.

They watched as one of the guards came up to them.

"Forgive me, Sirs. But there is someone at the gate demanding to be let in. The individual has no mark but is insistent on being let in because of some other type of invitation." the guard explained in one breath. Fear in his eyes as he looked at each man; the Dark Lord's second, the Heir's godfather and life-mate.

"Well, we shall just have to see about this. Nothing will flaw this day!" Lucius said as he grabbed Remus and pulled him along toward the gate. "You stay here. Just in case it is a trap" he said to Severus.

Remus was having trouble keeping up with the blond as he strode towards the gate. Until, for some reason, the man suddenly stopped and then started walking again at a more sedate pace. As they arrived in front of the guest, Remus expected a haughty Lucius to let loose. Instead, the man just stood there. Looking through the gate. As the werewolf tried several times to get Lucius' attention, he noticed the look on his face. He immediately turned around and ran back to where Severus was pacing; waiting for them to return.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why is Lucius still over there?"

"I don't know who that is but Lucius has the same look you get when you look at Harry" Remus replied with a smirk. Harry was definitely a Slytherin!

"Oh well. Everything seems to be in order now. Let's go." Severus stated and nodded towards the gate at his brother's confused look. Lucius was escorting the guest towards the gardens where the wedding was being held.

11:00am

The brothers made their way to the garden and went to stand in front of their lord. Who smiled at Severus before looking up to see a wondrously beautiful thing.

Ginny was nervous as she stood at the beginning of the aisle. Harry had found a spell in the Kin Annal that enabled her to attend the wedding yet remain safe in her chambers. A projection of her consciousness was manifested and controlled by her thoughts. Much like a ghost; solid but not. Safe.

Meanwhile...

10:30am

"Very handsome Harry. Severus won't know what hit him" Hermione told him

"Do you think he'll change his mind?" Harry asked

"Oh please! Not a chance. You two are meant for each other."

"Good. I really didn't think so but needed to hear it from someone else." Harry smiled at his best friend.

"Today is going to be perfect. All our friends and family are here to celebrate our joining together." Harry got a sly look in his eye as a smirked graced his mouth.

There was a knock on the door and Draco entered looking handsome in his pale blue robes.

"Uh oh. What did you do? And don't say nothing. I know that look too well, brother dear."

"A promise is a promise" was all Harry would say as the other two pestered him with all kinds of questions. After checking the time and mumbling something under his breath, Harry jumped up and headed for the door.

10:45am

As he opened the door, he turned to his friends, "Well, are you just gonna sit there, or come and find out?"

Harry made sure to keep his pace slow, yet fast enough as to not be late for his own wedding. Ahead he saw Severus, Remus and Lucius go through the main entrance to the grounds and slowed even more. With a wave of his hand, the front wall disappeared.

"What just happened? Where is the wall and why are they just standing there?" Draco asked. "Must be trouble. Father is taking Remus but not Uncle Sev." he said as he turned worried eyes towards Harry; who stood there with a knowing look.

All three slowly approached the invisible wall and watched as the proud blonde suddenly stopped, then picked up a more sedate pace before arriving at the gate and just standing there. The friends watched as Remus tried to get the other man's attention and failed before getting a grin on his face and returning to a few feet in front of them on the other side of the door to where Severus was. Having a brief talk and then continuing on to the gardens.

"Yes! I knew it would work." Harry whispered as he waved his hand again. Making the walls visible again. Looking at his awestruck companions, he smirked and said "It's magic time!" and linked their arms and headed out to the gardens.

Tom could hardly believe that he was standing at the end of the aisle his nephew was about to walk down to bond having a conversation with his life-mate in person. Well, as in person as an astral projection can be. Ginny was even more beautiful "in person" than she was in their dream meetings. As they had been talking, she had gradually moved closer to him. Just a little closer...

"Ewww, you two get a room!"

"I have you know, _we_ have a whole house." Tom hissed out at his nephew, frustrated that he interrupted at the most inopportune time.

"Hey...you guys will have plenty of time for that later. Now, I have to get bonded to Severus and you, my dearest uncle, must perform the ceremony." Harry said with an apologetic smile.

"Very well, ASP. Let's get this over with!" Tom said with a playful smack to the back of Harry's head as he headed to his place in front of all the guests. Nodding to Severus and his brother, he scanned the room and found Lucius. When he spotted the blond, he quickly looked to the brothers standing in front of him.

Severus and Remus, who were both already in their proper places for the bonding, both grinned at the seeing the Dark Lord walking briskly toward them taking his place once again. They both smirked and gave a slight shrug at the very confused Dark Lord after he saw Lucius.

"If everyone would please stand" Tom asked before he began the bonding ceremony that would join his great-nephew and only living relative to his oldest and dearest friend.

"As Uralt Prime, I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, will be performing the Aeternalis lubere. All present must be in complete agreement with this bond. Therefore, anyone opposed will be asked to leave.

11:15 am

The headmaster of Hogwarts sits in his chair at the head table in the Dining Hall, which is nearly deserted as it a Saturday, trying to enjoy his lunch. A task that was proving very difficult with the way his mind has been so preoccupied with the information he has learned over the last several months. He has to find some way to get Tom and Harry back under his

control. Every meeting of the Order has less and less members. Not only was he losing the support of his followers; he was losing the support of the public. THAT is something that is not acceptable. If the people lose their faith and belief in the defeater of Grindlewald, he would lose all the power he had over them.

'What is going on that most of the staff and several students are gone today? And why is it that none of my informants can answer this for me?' Albus wondered as he lifted his goblet to take a drink. As soon as it touched his lips, the castle started to shake and tremble as if an earthquake were happening. Dumbledore did his best to calm the mass of panicking students and teachers. He raised his wand to cast a spell at the castle to help stabilize it when the whole building started to glow in a rainbow of colors that flashed as quickly as they appeared. Something major has happened in the wizarding world.

Noon

"Wow Harry. That was the most amazingly beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life!"

"Doesn't say much considering we aren't even twenty."

"Yes, well, that doesn't mean I haven't seen wondrous things in my short life"

"I see wondrous things every time I look at you." Harry grinned at the blush that spread across Hermione's face as Remus put his arms around her from behind. "Oh, and welcome to the family. Officially." Remus smiled as he released his almost wife and hugged his Godson/brother-in-law.

"If you would ever so kindly release my bonded, I would greatly appreciate it." It was Harry's turn to blush as Severus joined them after a brief chat with Tom. "Harry, there are many others waiting for us to leave the alter" Severus took Harry's hand and kissed the back of it and smiled at the shy look he got in return. "And you have some explaining to do" The dark man added as he glanced to where Lucius was.

"Congratulations Brother of mine" Remus said with a smile as he embraced his brother. "And relax. I was only welcoming him to the family. He is completely and totally yours now. No one can ever change that."

Tom played the good host and head of the family as he greeted and entertained all his guests while Harry and Severus did the happy couple thing. Holding hands and sharing kisses when no one was in their faces talking to or congratulating them. Several times he could be seen holding and caressing the silver locket that always hung around his neck. More than once, the most feared dark lord was seen talking to himself. Or so it seemed to those that did not know about the portrait in the locket. This time in particular, Tom looked as if he were arguing with Voldemort. Noticing this, "Ginny" walked over to him and asked if there was anything she could help him with.

"No, precious. We were just having a dis..."

"Hello Ginerva. How are you doing today? Would you mind if..."

"NO! I told you NO, Tamah" Tom said forcefully.

"I think it will be a good idea if we do, Tom" the tiny portrait argued.

The two continued to argue while Ginny stood there wondering what the hell had the two siblings at each other throats.

"Hey, hey hey! Why don't you two tell me what the problem is and I will see if I can help you out. Family should not fight like this." The redhead suggested with her friendliest smile in place.

"I do not think that you should bother yourself with what is going on between us" Tom said in his most polite voice.

"Did you really just say that to me?" Ginny was completely dumbstruck by all this. Just last night during their "meeting", Tom was saying how he wished they could have a more normal relationship. The kind most couples have where they share everything with each other. Including important decisions. Now, she was beginning to wonder just how sincere he really was. At this line of thought, her fire surfaced.

"How dare you? Who exactly do you think you are talking to? You have no right to tell me what or who I should bother myself with. You say you wish we had a "normal" relationship...but you won't even talk to me outside the bedroom!" Ginny hissed. She was furious but she was not going to ruin this day for her brother!

"Ginerva, please contain yourself" Tom glanced around to see if anyone had overheard her outburst. As he did, he met glowing emerald eyes.

'What did you do?' was sent through the link he shared with his nephew.

'I was having a dispute with Tamah and she asked about what to see if she could help us resolve it'

'What did you say to her to put her in such a state? I can feel her anger. It hasn't been this bad since she found out what _he who cannot be named _was doing to me behind my back'

Tom cringed. He knew what a sensitive subject bringing up the former Weasley. 'I simply said that I didn't think she should concern herself with what was going on between us'

He heard a VERY furious "WHAT" in his head and an instant later, Harry was standing in front of him. 'How did he get across the room so fast?' Tom wondered.

Harry quickly put his arms around Ginny while glaring at Tom. 'What in the hell was so important between you two that you would say something like that to the woman you love?'

'Tamah wants to spend time with Ginny. Just the two of them. Alone. In her room.' Tom sent as he hung his head in shame.

'We have found a way for you two to be together. I see no harm in a little "girl talk". Give me the locket.'

Under normal circumstances, Tom would have refused. After actually voicing what was wrong, he realized how immature it was to keep his sister from getting to know the woman he loved. Only because she would get to do it person.

"Please accept my most sincere apology." Tom had tears in his eyes as he pulled the locket from his neck. All the while focused on the tear stained face of the young lady that owned his heart.

Ginny curtly nodded her acceptance of the apology while Tom handed Harry the locket from around his neck. Who then called Dobby to him.

"Give this to Ginny, please." Harry requested of his friend.

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir!" and then he was gone.

"Now, come on. It's time to find Lucius." Harry said with a grin as he led the group to find said man.

Harry could see the head of silver blond hair on the other side of the garden. Hand in hand, and with many followers, the newlyweds casually made their way over to the man and his guest.

Lucius spotted the group heading his way.

"Now, my sweet. There is a rather large group of people, including Harry, heading this way. Don't be alarmed. They can be slightly overwhelming. Especially the redheads." the man gently warned his companion.

After he spoke, the woman turned to properly greet everyone that was now only feet away. When she was fully facing the group, she noticed one of the grooms stop in his tracks with his mouth agape in a very uncharacteristic way for him.

"Hello again, Severus. Congratulations. It was a beautiful ceremony" She politely greeted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The twins asked not very kindly. There were several gasps and a couple growls at the revelation of who she was.

"How are you Aunt Tuney? I'm so glad you found it." Harry greeted as he hugged his aunt. Then turned to his bonded. "She is here because I invited her. She is blood of my blood. My mother requested by means of her journal, that she be present should I ever marry. So, here she is. That and I did make a promise to Lucius!" Harry stated matter of factually with his best grin.

"I know what you, Severus and most likely you others, think of me. And I can't say as I blame you. I would personally think ill of me as well. However, it is Harry who matters here. When he found out about his mother, he came to see me. We talked about everything. He performed some kind of magic and found that there was a love juice or something that was being used on me for me to stay with Vernon. I could never love a man like that. In addition, he found out that I was under some kind of spell that compelled me to dislike him and follow what my husband said pertaining to our treatment of him. I so dearly loved my sister. She loved me as well. Before what was your first year at that school, she made me her blood sister. In the regular way. And then with a drink and spell before your last one. You know, Severus, she came to me before she died. I had hoped to see you today. Of course, you know it was a shock that Harry was binding to you. Those days are not forgotten to me. I was always jealous of her magic. Not put-off by it. I wanted some myself. Anyway, Lily knew something was going to happen to her very soon. She brought me a letter and made me promise to give it to "the one who told me". Which of course, meant you Severus. You were the one who told her that she was a witch. So, Harry has forgiven me and we have started to build the relationship we always should have had. Here you are, Severus."

Everyone just stared at the woman for a few moments after she finished speaking and handed the letter to Severus. Harry started to giggle so everyone turned their attention to him.

"Sorry. It seems Aunt Petunia tends to babble when she gets nervous. Before any of you ask; yes, I went to talk to her when I found out about what Dumbledore had done. Yes, I checked her for spells and potions. Someone was spiking her tea that she special orders with a love potion, a very strong one for a long time judging from the amount of time and magic it took to get it out of her system. After her system was cleared of everything, we spent days talking. I'd cleansed all the food and drink in the house from all the various potions and spells that were placed on or in it. She decided she wanted to leave Vernon after a few weeks with no potion to compel her. I set her up in one of the houses I own under the care of a Riddle house elf. She is handling things very well. Her divorce will be done in a couple months. Oh and when I went to see her the first time is when I noticed the band of magic that linked her to her life-mate and it matched the one Lucius had. Then I knew something was funny about the muggle family my mother had been placed with. Muggles don't have that much magic in them. But squibs can with a strong enough bloodline. The Evans family have become squibs due to magic being stolen so often from them. It couldn't replenish to pass down the line. So, yeah. Welcome her to the family and get back to the celebration!" Harry said with a mock glare to his loved ones; with a hint of real to let them know now was not the time for more questions.

The rest of the day went perfectly. Everyone ate, drank and spent good quality time with the ones they loved. Throughout the merriment, couples were seen snuggling up together on benches in the gardens and barely moving on the dance floor as they swayed to and fro, people caught up with those they hadn't seen in a long time and got to know those they had just met. An all around good time celebrating life, love and happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

For the next several days, Riddle castle was overrun with guests and well wishers for the new couple. Harry, as Severus was still teaching during the day at Hogwarts, sat and talked with all of them. Some more than others. He spent even more time with his aunt to continue to get to know the real her now she was not under any outside influence.

Draco, Hermione, Neville and the twins were helping him to research more about the Evans Family. So far, they had been able to discover that they have always been a Light family and were closely associated with the Dumbledore Family until just before the fall of Grindlewald. Harry had his suspicions as to why that was. After all, the prick bastard was very powerful and he already knew of at least one person he stripped of their magic.

On the night of their one week anniversary, Severus promised to take them anywhere Harry wanted to go for their honeymoon once school was finished for the year. This made Harry very happy, as there were many delightful places he had heard about that he really wanted to see in person.

Severus smiled and shook his head at the pout his bonded put on his face when he was told he had to choose only one.

"But Seeeeev! I want to see all of them. Why can't we just take a tour of all the places?" Harry poked his bottom lip out like a two year old.

"Because, My Love, then we would not be able to relax and enjoy ourselves as we properly should while celebrating our eternal love." Was his reply as he took his Harry in his arms and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss.

"As you wish" a breathless Harry said before his husband resumed the kiss and led them to their bed.

The next morning Harry woke with a strange feeling. He told Sev about it as he got ready for work.

"It's OK, Love. I will be extra careful. Poppy has been pestering me to have tea with her in order to discuss a student's well being. I agreed to this morning. Persistent that woman!" The last was said with a small smile. He kissed Harry's cheek , pulled him close and whispered "I love you" to him. To which Harry did and said the same. It was how they said goodbye for months. Harry watched as his partner left; that feeling getting stronger.

As Severus walked to the apparation point outside the wards, he thought about his mate's words and concerns. He knew who the meeting with Poppy was about. Harry didn't' need to know anything until he knew all the details. The Potions Master was still deep in thought when he arrived at the medi-witch's office for tea and talk.

"Good morning Severus How is your day so far?" Poppy asked formally. It wasn't safe for free speaking as Dumbledore had listening spells on all the offices and rooms in Hogwarts.

"It is as to be expected. How is yours?" he returned. The verbal conversation continued in this manner as the two friends also conversed through Legillimens and Occlumency. Something Tom had insisted all his followers and spies know. Just in case.

Several hours and a few classes later, Severus sent Tom a message to give to Harry. This was a matter he needed to be made aware of as soon as possible. No sooner had the message gone through and there was a frantic knocking at his door. He put on his "best" professor face and answered.

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood? How may I help you?" he asked coldly out loud. But the concern in his eyes spoke even more.

"So sorry to disturb you, Professor. But, I need to speak with you about pressing matters. Can we go somewhere to talk?" The petite blond asked.

"Of course" was the reply as Severus walked out into the hall and turned to follow his student deeper into the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"You know you are not to contact me like this except in the classroom, Luna. What is going on in that head of yours?" Severus asked as they walked rapidly through the dungeons to a passage he often used to sneak out of the castle unobserved by the headmaster.

"Well, Sir, it's just that the headmaster..." she stopped talking and walking

When Severus noticed, he turned and walked back to where she stood.

"I know. The bruises and everything else in your chart from the infirmary." He said as he put his arm around her to encourage her to continue walking.

"No, I...it's not that." She said as she stopped once again.

"Then what is it?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"He...he knows. He knows everything. About you; about Voldemort and about..." She got a wicked glint in her eye as she paused and made full eye contact with him.

"...Harry" she said as she pulled out her wand and stunned the man as he stood there in shock.

"Tsk, tsk , tsk. Severus my boy, you of all people should have known better than to betray me. I am the most powerful wizard in the world. Or...will be once Harry and Tom destroy one another. I know ALL the spells have not been broken. They can't be. No matter what the deceitful ungrateful bitch says in her diary. I started to kill her all those years ago. But I found it humorous to raise and train her and her child to kill her precious "loving uncle". Now, I see that I should have. She has caused so many difficulties with my plans.

And you. Sleeping with the enemy. And in the form of a student no less. But not just any student; the child of the woman that scorned you so many years ago. Such a way for revenge. Or so the papers will say once they find your dead body. I have to protect the children after all. Can't have a pedophile teaching with so much temptation around here. Correct, Ms. Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked while maintaining his look at Severus who was now looking around for the traitorous girl.

His heart fell as he found her lying in a puddle of blood; badly beaten and tortured. The only indication she was still alive was the painful moan that came from deep inside her.

"Of course, Professor." was said from beside Dumbledore. As Severus turned to look, he was quite shocked.

"Nymphadora" he said with harsh realization.

"Yes, Nymphadora. Seems with the proper encouragement...she saw things my way. And her talents are VERY much appreciated" Dumbledore responded. "What took you so long, Dear? I expected you and hour ago." He asked the girl as she transformed into herself.

"Ran into a small problem with some Slytherin bitch. You know how they can be. Took care of it though." Tonks replied.

"Very good. However...you were still late" was all the warning she got before hit with a Cruciatus. As he had more pressing matters to tend to, she was only under the spell for a few seconds.

Severus was impressed. The only indication that Tonks was in any kind of duress was the fact that her hair kept turning different colors.

Feeling his superiority over those in the room, Albus turned back to Severus.

"You never should have betrayed me. Now, I will rid the world of your pathetic existence as I should have all those years ago. How does it feel knowing that the only reason you were kept alive was to do my bidding as I needed to spy on Tom.

Now...for some long awaited fun. I think I have been feeling my magic fade. Maybe I can replenish it. Just in case." Dumbledore said with an evil smile as he turned his wand to the young lady on the floor mostly unconscious.

"NOOOOO!" was screamed by Severus as he saw the spell leave the other man's wand.

"My my my. I guess you will just have to watch as I strip her of her magic. Joining it with mine and all that of the others I have. Tell me, do you think that Irish prick will still want her when I am through? This one I will not kill. She can live with her shame of being a Muggle." With a quick flick of the other's hand, the Potions professor was petrified and forced to watch as the man he once saw as a father figure, however briefly, defiled one of his students and friends. Harry was really going to be pissed when he found this out.

Thankfully, the ordeal was over rather quickly and as the old man stood he put himself back in order. Then, turned malicious eyes onto the man before him.

'Harry' was the last thing Severus remembered thinking before the pain started.

After Severus left for Hogwarts, Harry took a walk around the grounds. He spent several hours in the gardens and surrounding woods. When his feeling of uneasiness got even stronger, he decided to go find his uncle to help figure out what was going on. As he neared the front gate he noticed a commotion gathering in intensity.

"We need to get in and warn them about what Dumbledore is planning. If you don't let us in, the Heir will hold YOU personally responsible."

"No one that is unmarked may enter" the guard, a lower level, freshly recruited Death Eater, answered.

"IMBECILE! They are marked! BY ME!" Harry exclaimed as he rushed to let the visitors in the gate. Send for medical help. Madam Pomfrey is unavailable. Hermione will suffice."

The guard, who had paled when Harry came up, now scrambled to the castle. Forgetting he was a wizard in his fear and hurry not to further anger the Heir.

Harry helped the man carry the severely injured woman into the main garden where they laid her on a bench he had transfigured into a bed. Complete with fluffy pillows.

"What the hell happened, Seamus?" Harry asked a little more forceful than he intended.

"Yes, what happened?" Harry was relieved to see that his uncle had apparated with Hermione. And Remus.

"We were on our way to meet Luna like always on Monday. She wasn't there, so we went looking for her. We gave up searching and I was walking Pansy back to her dorm when we ran into her. Pansy went to hug her and kiss her hello as usual. You know how they are." Seamus' face fell as he looked at his friends battered body as Hermione ran spells to find out what all had happened. And to fix some of the damage. "That was NOT MY LUNA." he emphasized

"Something is very wrong. I've had a strange feeling since I woke up this morning. And then, there was the message from Severus after his tea with Poppy. Seems that Luna has been in the infirmary a lot more than usual. And they both suspect torture. Severus has still not returned my message from earlier. Now, there is what you say just happened. It doesn't make sense. Those two have been best friends since before Hogwarts." Harry explained his concerns while never taking his eyes from Pansy. Something that only grew as Hermione gasped and started crying.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I've done all I can. Some of the damage...can..never be repaired. And..." Hermione paused and looked Harry in the eyes with tears pouring out of her own. "Sh.. 's lost the baby she was carrying."

"PANSY!" was yelled from behind Harry. No one noticed when Tom left; but Harry was grateful when he returned with Draco, Fred and George.

"Baby?" Draco asked as he made his way to be by her side. He had to settle for just being close to her bed as George was already in it with Pansy in his arms, trying to pull her as close as humanly possible.

Seamus stood and walked over to his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Fred climbed up next to his twin.

"It's worse. That's the damage that can't be repaired. She will never be able to have children." Hermione explained through her sobs. And then buried her head in Remus' chest.

"What is she talking about?" George asked.

"She was going to surprise you on your birthday next week." Seamus started but stopped as Pansy raised a hand to George's cheek. "I'm so sorry." was wheezed out through labored breaths.

"NonononoNO! You have nothing to be sorry for. You know I love surprises; usually giving them. But getting this one would have been the greatest ever. I love you" George whispered to her as he held her tighter. "Someone explain to me WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"And tell us WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" Draco added.

"Well, this morning..." Harry stopped short with a very scared look on his face. One that quickly turned to anger. Everyone felt the magic start to build and swirl around Harry.

"Harry! Calm down." Hermione pleaded with her best friend through her tears.

Only when his eyes began to glow, did Harry turn his gaze to his friends and family.

"Hermione, get them all inside and then explain. Dumbledore has Severus." Somewhere in his anger filled mind, Harry heard Remus growl. "And Luna" He was too far gone to see Seamus' shocked face. "NO" the last was yelled at the two that jumped up. "I GO ALONE"

Harry turned to Tom. "This ends NOW!" And even more energy surged as there was a thunderous crack. Harry was gone.

"Why are you grinning? You're wolf should be going crazy with wanting revenge for a member of the pack being hurt." Tom said to Remus as he looked around to see what kind of damage was done by Harry.

"Oh, Moony wants revenge for someone hurting his brother. But he also knows that Harry is the most powerful wizard to have ever lived. And that anything he could do, would pale in comparison to what Harry WILL do for hurting his life-mate. Moony, and myself, are both extremely satisfied with this" Remus answered as he watched his own mate escort all her friends into the castle while Tom levitated Pansy in her bed.

Tom smiled at this. He very much wished he could be there to see what Harry did. No sooner had he thought it than it happened. Harry had pulled him to his side through their link. His body was still in the garden, but his mind was in a cell in Dumbledore's office. One he was quite familiar with from his lessons from so long ago.

Noticing that Tom had stopped in his tracks, Remus looked over to his friend and leader. First thing he noticed was Pansy had been eased down to the ground safely. Next thing was the glazed look the man's eyes had. One that told Remus just what had happened and where Tom was mentally. In addition, the werewolf saw a very satisfied smile come across the others face. The last thing he noticed was that a small battered body had appeared on the other side of Tom. Sniffing the air to see who it was, Moony whined as he levitated the girl and gently placed her onto the bed next to Pansy. He then quickly took over the task of taking them inside the castle as fast as he could. The werewolf never saw the house elf appear by the other's side and then vanish with her master.

After Severus didn't cry out or scream or even make a sound during the slashing and hexing along with the many Crucios, the Headmaster stopped and looked puzzled. 

"The power behind my spells must be waning. Maybe I will take your magic as well. Oh, don't look so alarmed. It will not be the first man's magic I have in me." Dumbledore said as the menacing twinkle in his eye intensified ten fold; while he drew his arm back to do the wand movements involved in casting the spell that had become his favorite.

"NO!"

The old man spun around to find himself face to face with a very pissed off Harry Potter.

"Harry, my boy. How did you get in here? Never-mind that. I am so thankful that you managed to escape from Voldemort. As you can see, I discovered Snape here torturing poor Ms Lovegood and took matters into my own hands. After all, as Headmaster of this school, it is my responsibility to keep the children safe." Dumbledore was trying to portray innocence as he circled around Severus, as far away from Harry as possible; keeping him in his line of sight the whole time.

As Harry looked around he saw that Severus was not injured too bad. However, there was a pale battered body on the floor across the cell. With a wave, the person was transported to the hospital wing and bound it to it so they could not leave until Harry saw to them.

With all his power and the knowledge he had about the evil bastard's doings, he was scared.

'Oh shit! What was I thinking? I can't do this alone. Uncle Tom!' Harry instantaneously felt the presence of his uncle through their link. It was just the moral and confidence boost he needed to finally confront the one that has ruined his and so many others lives.

"Enough of your bullshit lies! I will have you know, as the OWNER of this castle, I am able to come and go whenever and however I choose. Yes, you heard right: I own Hogwarts." Harry said smugly at the dumbfounded look on the old man's face.

"That's not possible! The only way to 'own' Hogwarts is to be blood of two or more of the founders, I made certain that would never happen as only the owner can override the Headmaster."

"Oh it's very possible. I am Head of Gryffindor AND the Heir of Slytherin. Oh, and would now be a good time to tell you that SEVERUS is my LIFE-MATE and we are bonded with the Mensbodig

Sawolhairto. I was never held as prisoner. That was all a ruse to piss you off and so you wouldn't punish my friends. I know that Tom is my great-uncle and what you did to my Grandparents. And let's see, oh yes, SIRIUS BLACK was my father. He and James Potter polyjuiced as one another because they didn't trust you. Hmmmm, oh yeah...my mother, whom you also killed, created the counters for ALL the curses you put on Tom. Only one remains. And that too will soon be broken. YOU, Albus, will pay for what you have done to the members of the Wizarding world for so long. I don't know how just yet; but you will pay!" With a blink of his eye, Harry had petrified the man and bound his magic. With a snap of his fingers, Albus Dumbledore disappeared from Hogwarts; only to instantly reappear in a special cell in the dungeons of Slytherin Castle.

Harry then quickly went to his love's side and laying a hand on his heart, prayed to all that was magical to not let him die and heal him. In a blinding flash of gold, the two found themselves in the infirmary to the shock of Poppy.

"What in the wo...OH dear! Severus!" The woman exclaimed seeing her friend in such a state. Immediately she busied herself with casting every spell she could think of the repair the damage that bastard had done. Again.

"Pop, there was someone in the cell when I got there..."

"She is here. She will recovery from her injuries. For now she is in an induced healing coma." The mediwitch cut in before Harry got too involved with the young lady's condition.

Harry never left Severus' side as the only one he knew could save him worked for hours to do just that. However, while he sat quietly watching the woman work, Tom and he discussed what to do with and about Dumbledore. The young man wasn't sure when he had opened the link to his uncle but he was grateful for him being there with him. If only in his head.


	19. Chapter 19

By the time Poppy had finished healing the man she saw as a son, it was very late. However, Minerva **McGonagall**had appeared in hospital wing soon after. Upon entering and noticing that Harry was sitting beside a bed, she gasped.

"What has happened here Harry?" Her accent heavy with worry.

"He took him, Aunt Minni. Seamus and Pansy showed up at the castle. It seems the Luna beat the holy shit out of Pansy causing her to lose the baby she was going to surprise George with on his birthday. Whatever was done to her has damaged her so severely that she will never be able to have one. Hermione's healed her as best she can. We were taking them to the infirmary at the castle when I felt this overwhelming fear encompass my entire being. I sent out my magic to find Sev and Hogwars showed me where he was and what was happening. She allowed me to apparate straight to the cell. Uncle Tom says it's where Dumbledore used to take him for their "lessons". I managed to pull him here with me through our link. You know how we enter a kind of trance? Well, Meodar took him to his room while he was here. Dumbledore is in a cell in our dungeons. We talked about it. For now, Dumbledore will be kept alive. Poppy is there now to see if there is anything further she can do for Pansy. And one of my emergency portkeys was activated right before I got here. She should be back anytime. Why did you come up here?" Harry explained to his former Head of House.

"Oh Harry! I am so sorry to hear all of that. All I can tell you is that I had this incessant feeling that this is where I needed to be. And I needed to be here now! I hope Miss Parkinson recovers as much as she possible. Poppy will do all she can. I will not speak of THAT man. Who do you think activated the EP? Is there any way to tell whose it was that activated?" The elder woman asked as she walked over to sit beside her adopted nephew. Not blood adopted but heart. He just started calling her Aunt one day and it made her heart melt.

"No, no way to tell. But...I've been so worried about Sev that I forgot there was someone else in the cell when I got there. All I could tell was that the person had blond hair and was in very bad shape. I sent her here to Pop. Who said 'she' would recover but was in a healing coma. I can't leave him to go look." Harry pleaded with the woman.

Catching on to his unspoken question, Minerva got up and went to look behind the curtain that surrounded a bed on the far side of the room. She couldn't hide the shock as she saw who it was lying there.

Harry heard the gasp from across the room and panicked. Thinking he knew who it was. Luna.

"What? Who is it? You have to tell me!" Magic was beginning to surge and swirl throughout the ward.

Minerva quickly made here way back to Harry.

"I didn't even know she was on our side. What with the way she has been following Albus around everywhere. Harry it is..."

"Nymphadora" was said from the door. Startling them both.

"What do you mean? And why are you here? You are supposed to be in your room protected. What if Tom would have come across you?" Harry asked all in quick concession.

"Relax Harry. I know it has been a trying day..."

"Trying day?! Come on, Gin. Luna has been being tortured for gods know how long; Pansy was severely beaten and permanently damaged; Sev was kidnapped and tortured and it seems that Tonks was found out and has ended up here in a coma! And you say trying. The only good thing to come of today is that Dumbledore is finally in a cell warded by Slytherin blood so that only me or Uncle Tom can enter it." Harry ranted at the demure redhead.

"Sheesh Harry. Calm down. To answer your question: Poppy came to my room and asked if I would come here and let you know what was going on at the castle. And Tom is still in his trance since you left worrying everyone. Oh and Tommy, Moedar put you in your room. Also, I know what all has happened. But look at it this way, you got him. He can't hurt anyone anymore. And what in the hell do you mean 'Tonks has been found out'? What haven't you told us?!" Ginny crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. Very much in the manner of one Severus Snape.

"First you tell me how you know you know that it IS Tonks." Harry insisted. Leaving no room for argument or refusal.

"Well, it seems that right after you disappeared from the castle, another body appeared in front of Tom while he was in his daze thingie that you two do when you talk. Thankfully, Remus was still with him so he put her on the bed with Pansy and then brought them in to the infirmary. Hermione checked her out and discovered that she was badly tortured and beaten but was still had her magic. Which is a relief. Harry, it was Luna. Poppy rechecked her when she got there and confirmed that she will be OK in a few days." She paused here to walk over and look behind the curtain around Tonks' bed. She also gasped at what she found there.

"Ginny, that doesn't explain how you know it is Tonks." No one could ever say he was a patient person.

"Oh, sorry. Got distracted. For the brief time that Luna was awake all she would say was 'she took my place. Why would she do that?' When Remus asked her who she told him Tonks. So, Hermione did her thing and was able to tell us that it was, in fact, Nymphadora Tonks' magic drenching the EP." Ginny finished and sat down next to Harry.

"It's all my fault. Is she going to be all right? After he approached her and 'asked' her to never contact me again, she asked what she could do to help get rid of the son-of-a-bitch. I made her my most important spy." Harry hung his head on the verge of tears.

"No, Harry. If anyone is to blame, it is Albus Dumbledore. He is an evil, conniving man that uses people to his own benefit and or gets rid of them. You have been and are doing everything you can to free our people from that evil. Unite us the way we should be. Nymphadora wanted the same as you and knew the risks, I'm certain. It is not, by any means, your fault." Minerva chastised her former pupil.

"Will she be alright?"

"Poppy says she will make a full physical recovery." Ginny answered evasively

"Physical recovery, Miss Weasley?" The transfiguration professor inquired.

"Yes. She isn't sure how her mental state will be after all she has gone through. It appeared that she had been under some kind of Imperius for several months." The young lady answered.

"So, he must have had a power boost to over-ride my mom's spell. I knew I should have cast it myself. Tonks wanted to do it in case he tried to trace magical signatures." Harry said to the two women

"So, why did the two of you gasp when you went over there? Is she in that bad of shape?" Harry asked. Needing to know the answer and hoping he didn't already.

"Welllll, she does have many cuts and bruises all over, Harry. But, her hair is a mousy brown color." Ginny answered.

"You mean he...NO! Not her too." The magic around the room started to swell again. Only to stop when there was a whispered "Harry" in a hoarse voice.

"Sev! You're awake! How do you feel? Are you alright?" Harry nearly jumped on the bed with the man.

"You saved me. I thought it was dream at first. How is Ms. Lovegood? And Nymphadora?" The dark man asked his lover.

Harry then proceeded to tell his husband all he had recently found out.

"It is not your fault My Love. If it is any consolation, when the madman voiced his intentions, I saw Tonks put her emergency portkey in Luna's hand and activate it. Then, she changed into her again. It seems that she felt it was a sacrifice better for her to make than allow it to happen to one so young." Severus explained as he held his young man in his arms.

They all spent the remainder of the night in relative silence until Minerva left to her quarters to get some sleep thanking Mother Earth that it was Saturday. The other three settled in to also get some much needed sleep. Harry and Severus in Severus' bed once he expanded it and Ginny in the one right next to it.

Back at the castle:

"I have done all I can for her, Molly. The only things she needs now is time, rest and reassurances that she is still loved even though she can never have children of her own." Poppy answered the other woman's question with a pointed look to her and her offspring.

"Oh my! She will never be able to carry? Are you sure?" The plump red headed woman asked; her lip quivering.

"No. The damage was too extensive."

"It's OK, Mum. There are tons of little ones out there that could use a good home and loving family. They will be alright." Bill put a comforting arm around his mother. Leading the now sobbing woman out of the room to give his brother some privacy with Pansy.

"I guess we will leave you two alone. Come on, Fred." Draco reluctantly pulled his hand from his sister in everything but blood. They had been as close as two friends could be without being siblings.

"NO! Dray, I need you to stay." The young woman objected grabbing the blond's hand and pulling him back on the bed with her.

"But, Pans, you guys need some alone time. We don't want to intrude. You...OK. Hush honey, I'm here." Draco couldn't help but give in when she started crying and looking at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"I think that is a tremendous idea. You and Fred should stay here for as long as the other two wish it. By the way, Mr. Malfoy, do you know where your father is? I have some business to discuss with him. Oh never-mind. Pipsy!" The medi witch called for the house elf Tom had assigned to help her out in the infirmary of the castle.

"Yes Miss Popsy" the petite elf said as she popped in.

"Would you please find Lord Malfoy and bring him here? I have matters to discuss with him and I believe he is unaware of Miss Parkinson's condition." Poppy kindly asked. She was very fond of the little creature.

"Yes Miss" and she was gone with a snap.

"Madame Pomphrey, what matters do you have to speak to Uncle Luc about?" Pansy asked from her bed.

"Nothing too be concerned with, dear." Was the response.

"That is refreshing to know." Came an irritated voice from behind her.

She turned startled at the newcomer. Then she couldn't help but burst into laughter. Little Pipsy had apparently found Lucius getting ready for a shower. The aristocratic man was in nothing but a shower cap and a towel.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Lucius. Here, let me get you something to put on." She offered as she quickly went to a cabinet and got him a robe. Waving her wand to size it for the man.

"Pansy! What happened? Why are you in the infirmary? Who hurt you?" Lord Malfoy rushed out as he made his way quickly to the bed the young lady was inhabiting. Opposite his son.

"Uncle Luc, I am fine. Someone impersonating Luna attacked me and, and, an..." That was as far as she got before the tears started flowing again.

Lucius then did a very un-Malfoyish thing. He climbed into the bed with her and held her whispering words of comfort and rubbing circles on her back in a soothing manner.

"Lucius, here is a robe to put on. I will just spell it on, shall I?"

At his nod, Poppy did just that. As he raised his head to thank her, she saw pain, hurt and concern in his eyes. In return, he saw knowledge and understanding in hers.

"Under the circumstances, my good lady, this is a conversation to be had here and now. Ask your questions as I am not moving." Lucius said to his friend. He knew this was coming. He just hoped he had more time to prepare for it.

"Do they know?" She asked.

"They do not. We all felt it was for the best for them not to until they were older. Then, with the war and the Parkinsons being killed last year; it was never the right time. I should have known that you, of all people, would figure it out. No one ever could get anything past you." Lucius said with a small smile.

"Now I know how everyone else feels when we talk, George." Fred said to his brother.

"We get that a lot, too" Draco said to his boyfriend. Indicating himself and Pansy.

Realization hit two of the four teens with that one statement.

"Wha...ho...whe...FUCK! Really?" The younger Malfoy asked to older. At the same time, Fred gave a very enthusiastic "wicked".

"Yes. It is true." Lucius stated.

"What are you guys talking about" a very confused Pansy asked. Looking to the medi-witch for help.

"I'm sorry dear. This is one that Lucius will have to explain himself. I must return to Hogwarts and see about Severus." Poppy replied and then left the room throwing a "good luck Lucius" over her shoulder as she did.

"Uncle Luc?"

"Well, as you both know, Basil Parkinson was my best friend. All our lives, we did everything together. Learned to walk and talk at the same time, how to fly a broom, everything. We planned on it remaining that way forever. We were as close as two can be that were not siblings"

"Like me and Dray?" Pansy asked.

Lucius just smiled down at her before continuing. "After years of trying of trying, neither of us had had any children. And we both wanted them so much since we were very young. Had everything planned out on how it would be. Holidays together, raising our children together, and maybe one day even a betrothal. However, things did not go quite the way we planned. All of us went to specialists to see why we had not conceived. As it turned out, Narcissa is barren and Basil was sterile." He looked down and smiled at the young woman still in his arms after hearing her gasp.

"We found an ancient spell asking Mother Earth to bless one with a child. It required the blood of the parents. As such, Primrose and I donated ours in majority, Basil and Narcissa slightly less so. I said the incantation while she drank the mixture. We could have done it the old fashioned way but I couldn't bring myself to. He was my best friend and brother. And they were life-mates. A month later, we found out she was with child. It was a few more months when we found out it was twins. We had hoped and prayed that we were blessed with two children; one for each couple. Our prayers were indeed answered. Where I had always wanted a boy, Basil always wanted a daddy's girl. Both our wishes were granted. We knew when the two of you were born that we could never keep you apart for very long. Being twins meant you had a special bond that would hurt you if you were not near each other regularly. For the first several weeks; you, Pansy, cried and cried when you were away from Draco. And Draco, when you got a little older, Pansy was the only one you would let even near your toys. You both insisted on having beds in your rooms for the other. We never meant to hurt or deceive you in any way."

"Wow. So, what you are saying is that we are twins and actually have FOUR parents?" Pansy asked, still a little confused and trying to take everything that was just told to her.

"Biologically, yes. You are both of all four but were given a potion to give each of you the characteristics of your perspective parents. I have the antidote if you would like it." Lucius was a little nervous at what the reaction of his two children would be.

"Oh this is soo wonderful. I was so upset that my father wouldn't be able to walk me down the aisle but now I have you to do it!" Pansy threw her arms around the man she had loved her whole life.

Relief flooded Lucius' face for a brief moment before realization. "What do you mean walk you down the aisle?" He asked while flicking his panicked eyes to Draco and then the other twins in the room.

"Well, if I may; Lord Malfoy, I George Weasley, do hereby request permission to court your daughter. It is my intention to spend the rest of my life with her. To love, honor, and cherish for as long as we both live. To provide her with a stable, loving home filled with happy memories. To be an honorable husband and only have eyes and heart for her. Faithful forever."

Lucius was stunned. A Weasley has formally requested, using an ancient ritual, to court his daughter that was raised as his niece. What was the world coming to. He was also delighted. The Weasleys are very well known for their faithfulness and protectiveness of family. And their breeding!

"I notice that you left out "the heir" part of that. Is there a reason why?" He asked. Raising an inquiring eyebrow at the young man.

No sooner had he finished speaking, Pansy burst into tears again. Lucius cringed at the glares he got from the three male teens.

"I would punch you except for the fact, you don't know what happened." Draco hissed at his father as he wrapped his arms around his sister.

The man looked to the red head on the other side of the bed. His eyes pleading.

She was pregnant when she was attacked. The damage was very extensive and irreparable. She can never have children." Fred explained.

The Head of the Malfoy family couldn't stop the tears that freely fell from his eyes as he once again held his daughter, and son, as they all cried for their loss.

Albus Dumbledore; leader and icon of the light, evil, conniving, two-faced snake of a bastard; stood in the cell of his captors with no human visitors for what he suspected to be two and a half days. The house elves had brought him food in that time. It smelled wonderful but he never got to taste it as he was still bound. The infernal creatures spelled the food into his stomach. Which they could have done from anywhere. Bringing it down here in front of him was just to torture him.

To say he was stunned by what Harry revealed to him before binding him, would be a severe understatement. He had already known that something was amiss with the school. Never in a million years would he have thought that someone had taken ownership of her. And that someone would be Harry Potter. Who, as it turned out, was the son of Sirius after all. How could they have managed to stay polyjuiced for so long. Albus knew he had cast the correct spells on James and Lily on their wedding day. But it was on Sirius instead of James which only intensified the already there life-mate bond.

However, with Black blood in him which most people didn't know was a direct line from Godric Gryffindor himself, combined with the Slytherin from his mother, Harry met the criteria to be able to claim ownership of Hogwarts castle. So, the castle only responds to him and those HE chooses to be there. Which would explain him being able to apparate into the cell. Well, that and the fact that Severus is his life-mate.

The old man's inner musings were interrupted as his cell was approached by a person in unfamiliar hooded robes.

"Why have you imprisoned me? I have done nothing to anyone that calls for me to be treated in this manner? I demand to speak to Voldemort." He demanded as others entered the dungeon behind the first. Some in the same unfamiliar robes and others in the Death Eater robes. All with their hoods up shielding their identities.

"You are in no position to demand anything, Old man." A voice he recognized came from the first figure.

"Miss Granger! What have they done to you? You were always such a good girl. Why don't you let me out and I will take you back to the Burrow and the Weasleys." Albus was going to try anything he could to get out of this predicament.

"Let me think about that for a minute. Ummmmm, NO! I am aware of all your manipulations and coercion of others. How you use people to get your way and what you do to them if they don't follow willingly. You are the icon of the Light. Head of the Order of the Phoenix. Headmaster of Hogwarts..."

"Actually, that would be me"

"MINERVA! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Dumbledore demanded of his Deputy Headmistress.

"I think not, Albus. You see, I am tired of sitting back and watching you corrupt, torture and defile the children of the wizarding world. Your spells are no longer controlling me and have not been for a while now. Thanks to Lily and the spell she created. She taught it to Molly before you killed her. She performed it on me right after Harry started school. Shame on you for what you have done to those of us that have trusted you." The stern woman then stepped back behind Hermione.

"You see, YOU have no power or control over ANYONE here" Everyone pulled their hoods back to reveal themselves. "You are now, what you have always claimed others to be. Helpless. Ignorant. And unable to defend yourself. We, have all been allowed to let you know where are allegiance lies. Giving us the option as to whether we wish to retaliate for the wrongs done to us. Our Lord and his Heir have their own plan for you." Hermione's speech continued as if she were never interrupted.

"Your Lord and his heir are..."

"Choose your next words very carefully." Came a voice from behind all of them. Everyone there bowed to show their respect to the two that were just spoken of.

Seeing who it was, Albus Dumbledore just knew he was saved. He grinned menacingly, thinking he would win his escape after all.

Harry snapped his fingers putting a silencing spell on his former mentor.

"I know what you are thinking. And before anything else is said, I think you should know that we are not going to kill you. I've tried. Right after I got back here after Hogwarts. Nothing I used worked. From what Poppy says you are much older than you appear and you have absorbed so much magic from others and are using it to make a shield around you, that it would take years to get through it all to get to you. I don't have that kind of time to waste on you. Therefore, you will stay here, in this cell, until you die or we break through all the magic in which case you will die. Our followers have permission to come and go as they please; to do anything they wish to you for as long as they wish. And there is nothing you can do about it. Enjoy your new life, you son-of-a-bitch. Now, is there anything you would like to say before my uncle and I leave them to it?" Harry finished his speech and waved his hand releasing the spell.

"Tom" Dumbledore said.

Said man looked to his prisoner, giving him his full attention. "Yes"

"I command you to release me. NOW!" The man smirked as he knew Tom could not refuse.

"NO!" was his reply. Then he started laughing and hugged his nephew.

"Thank you, Harry! I've wanted to say that for years. And did you see the look on his face. Priceless!"

The two laughing Slytherins then made their way out of the dungeons. Leaving behind a shocked and gaping mouthed Albus Dumbledore with their most wronged followers.


	20. Chapter 20

"OK Uncle Tom. This is the day we have been waiting for. You will finally get to be with your life-mate. We have all been hoping and praying to everything that is magical that we would find a way. It took awhile, but Harry did it. I know you don't like the risk. Ginny is willing and ready to try; she loves you that much. We all do!" Hermione's eyes started tearing up as she gave her little 'pep talk'.

'What is wrong with me? I never get emotional like this. I'm the one that everyone else turns to keep them sane and grounded. Oh well! Time to get ready for the wedding!' Hermione's internal battle went quickly.

Tom didn't know what to say to the young woman before him. This was an emotional time for all of them. After the fight between he and Ginny at Harry and Severus' bonding, things were tense for a few days. Then, after spending those days with Tamah, Ginny requested a dream meeting. Of course, Harry complied. At the 'meeting' Ginny informed him that he would, in fact, do as Harry said if he wanted to truly be with her. It was the perfect way for them to finally be together. Not being able to stand the hurt in her eyes, he reluctantly agreed. Now, today, in a few hours, he would be married and bonded to the woman and life-mate that he so desperately loves.

The only downfall, after they consummated the bond; he would most likely try and kill her due to the combination of Dumbledore's compulsory spell and the one Bellatrix told Crabbe and Goyle jrs to use on Ginny. The pull of the bond would be even greater since they would be in the same room. Something that hasn't happened since the day she was cursed.

Once they made love, it would only be a matter of minutes before he would be compelled to destroy her, as the act would strip her of her magic. He decided that before he allowed that to happen, he would die himself. The happiest day of his life is also one of his saddest. His wedding day would be his death day.

In his preparations for today, he had set up a Muggle bank account and put one hundred million galleons in it and a deed for a muggle castle in a beautiful countryside in her name. She was going to be a muggle and would have to live among them. Thinking ahead, he left all the information about it with his most trusted house elf. She would be certain to get Ginny safely away. Lost in his thoughts, he forgot about the others in the room.

Severus knew something was amiss with his old friend but not what exactly. So he sat watching Hermione tear up over everything, anything and nothing while she helped Tom, Remus and himself finish getting ready for the ceremony.

Neville sat quietly in the corner. He, also, was keeping a very close watch on Hermione. He had gained much respect after that night months ago. Not the he ever cared about such things. Harry had helped him discover that part of his magic had been bound when he was a baby. After much research, they were able to discover how to undo the bind. Since then, it has come to his attention that he can feel things other people are feeling. It can be very confusing. Like now, Uncle Tom is both ecstatic and mournful about getting married. Severus is concerned for Tom and Hermione. Yet, he is also elated about the ceremonies. Remus is very hard to read but Neville can pick up happiness and confusion with a touch of concern. Except Hermione's. She was happy one minute, then confused then angry. And then it was back to happy. All the while very concerned as well. He himself was very confused.

Draco came through the door to let everyone know it was time for the guests to start arriving. Neville was overcome by the wave of emotions that swept over him. He needed to talk to someone about this before it short circuited something in him. Poppy would be here today. He would find her as soon as he could.

As everyone left they smiled at Tom. Who, of course, would be the last out of the room. A fact he was thankful for; he needed a few minutes alone to gather and calm his nerves. He really wished he had Tamah's locket. Every since they found out that the portrait was, in fact, where Sabine had put her mother's soul; Tom could hardly stand to be without her. Being twins and all. However, she wanted to see the ceremony as if she were there in person. Not a participant; as she had done that already. Right now, he needed the comfort that only she could give. The comfort he missed for all those years apart.

'Will you calm down. How many times do I have to tell you, EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE! There is a portkey in the room in case anything happens. Trust in Ginny if you can't trust in yourself.' Harry sent him through their link; startling the man.

'Will you get your Dark Lord ASS down here to the Lily Garden. NOW! or do I need to send an escort for you? I'm pretty sure Bill and Charlie would not mind one bit coming to get you. Judging by the looks on their faces.'

'NO! I have seen both Ginerva and Molly upset. And they are just the women of the family. I am walking out the door as we speak you pushy little twit.'

'Good. Just wait until you see her. Absolutely GORGEOUS!' Harry caught everyone's attention as he laughed at the fierce growl that came from his uncle at his comment.

Before he realized it, being lost in his thoughts about what he knew needed to do, Tom made it to the entrance of the Lily Garden in record time. Everyone turned to watch him as he made his way to the front where Remus was standing as officiator. Severus stood as best man being Tom's best and oldest friend. Hermione stood as Matron of Honor being Ginny's closest friend other than Harry who strongly stated he wanted to just watch everything. Just in case.

Arriving at the alter, Tom glanced at Severus, who gave him a reassuring smile. Which was returned shakily. Tom then turned to Remus and gave him a smile and nodded to show he was ready.

With a quick flick of his wand, Remus summoned the proper ministry papers to make certain everything would be legal. Placing it on the podium, He looked back to the groom.

"You must officially permit me to perform the ceremony." He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the confused look on Tom's already nervous face.

"Oh. I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, being Uralt Prime, do hereby give Remus John Snape my full consent and authority in officiating over my and my life-mate's bonding. He is a most worthy and trusted member of the Uralt. As he is a member of one of the first."

When he finished, a soft silver glow surrounded Remus and was then absorbed into his being. Said man felt a surge throughout his body as the magic settled in him until it was to be passed onto the united couple.

He then looked up and saw Ginny was ready to join them.

"If you will all please stand"

Everyone stood and turned to watch Arthur walk his baby down the aisle and present her to her life-mate. Arthur chuckled to himself as it occurred to him that his very soon-to-be son-in-law was the ever feared Dark Lord Voldemort; older than he was, and wrapped around his baby girl's little finger.

That ever-feared Dark Lord was currently standing with his mouth hanging open a very un-dark lordish way; watching the most splendidly beautiful creature in the world walk towards him.

'Close your mouth, Uncle Tom. Didn't I tell you?' Harry was trying to calm his uncle.

Ginny was wearing a white spaghetti strap simple silk gown that went all the way to the floor. Covering that is an iridescent pale green coverlet that went to her wrists and down to flow two feet behind her. She had on the Slytherin family necklace; a huge emerald surrounded by diamonds on a delicate silver strand. Her earrings were the same delicate silver with much smaller emeralds at the ends. The flame that was her hair was swept up in a very elegant style with loose ringlets framing her face. She had very little make up on. Just enough to enhance her natural beauty.

Tom could feel his palms start to swear the closer the vision of beauty got to them. All he could think of is how stunning Ginny was and how spectacular the world was with her in it. A though that just reconfirmed in his mind what he had to do to make sure she continued to exist in and brighten this world.

Ginny caught the flicker of sadness on his face but she knew he was nervous about what he may try and do once they bond. She was, as well. But, one time being held, caressed, kissed and made love to by the man that owned her heart and soul was very much worth it. She knew that if he did succeed in killing her that it was actually Albus Dumbledore that was doing it. Not her Tom. Plus, she has the portkey Harry made. Just in case.

She was brought back to the here and now by her father's voice.

"I, Arthur Weasley, Head of the Weasley family, in good faith and mind, heart and soul, do hereby present my youngest child, and only daughter, to Tom Marvolo Riddle, Head of the Riddle and Slytherin Families, for a life-mate bonding and wedding ceremony." He then took her right hand and placed it into Tom's. Followed by a kiss to her forehead and him going to his seat. As per tradition.

Severus looked at Harry not beign able to help the smile that crept across his face as their eyes met. It wasn't that long ago the two of them were standing where Tom and Ginny are. Both were happier than they have ever been.

Some time later (no boring ceremony details)

"OH Gin. That was such a beautiful ceremony. You are so gorgeous. I am very proud of you! I always wanted you to marry well. Never in my life did I expect it to be to Our Lord!" Molly was gushing like the proud mother she was. And crying allover the new couple. She had been the first to reach them. Arthur came up behind his wife. "Mols, everyone's waiting to greet the couple." He then hugged Ginny and kissed her forehead. Then, he embraced Tom to officially welcome him to the family.

"Just call me 'Dad' " Arthur said to him with a smirk. Tom couldn't help but smile as his lovely bride burst out laughing.

The happy couple spent the rest of the day enjoying the company and attention from their closest friends, family, and extended family. After a small, light supper, Ginny wrapped her arms around her husband as she whispered "You know, almost everyone that is going to leave, has already. I think it is time"

Tom swallowed hard. He was intentionally stalling all day to put this off as long as possible. Not that he didn't WANT to be with his new beautiful young wife. He did. Very much so. It's what was to come after as to why he was stalling. As he looked into her eyes, a sudden passion overwhelmed him. He took her lips in a fiercely passionate yet sweet kiss. One full of promises as what was to come.

Before closing her eyes to savor such a love and passion filled moment, Ginny made eye contact with Harry. She blinked once to signal they were ready. Then, her eyes closed and with a nod of his head, Harry sent the newlyweds to their rooms.

"Do you think it will work? I mean, the portkey will take her where she will be safe if Uncle Tom does try to...to...to..." Hermione had started crying, again, before she could finish her question.

Harry turned to his dearest friend, eyes full of compassion, "yes, Ne. If she activates the portkey it will take her to a secret property warded with Black blood. No one but a born Black will be able to get in until I change that. Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will be fine. Have you seen Lucius? I lost trak of him during the reception. I have some questions about the governors of Hogwarts. Now is just as good a time as any to ask them." Harry changed the subject trying to avoid Hermione getting any further upset.

"Last time I saw him, he was headed for the study rather quickly." Neville said as he came up to his friends. He put his arm around Hermione's waist and nodded at Harry with a smile.

"Why don't I help you find Remus?" He said to the over emotional young lady. "I have a pretty good idea where he is and who is with him. Those two have been pack bonding or whatever it's called. I think we will both be better when we find them."

She nodded solemnly and then walked out the door. Led by Neville as they went in search of their significant others

After excusing himself from the room, Harry left ot find Lucius. Up ahead, he saw Neville and Hermione disappear into one of the rooms. He assumed their wolves were in there. He briefly paused at eh door to the study when he heard voices from inside. Upon hearing Lucius', he knocked as he entered the room. Imagine his surprise when he saw the aristocratic blonde sitting on the sofa next to Petunia. And Narcissa.

"Harry! How nice of you to join us. I was just asking when I would get to see you again. You have such a charming Aunt." Narcissa greeted him with a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. Yes, Harry. Please join us." Petunia said looking a little uncomfortable.

"Now, Tunney, I asked you to call me Cissy." The blonde woman stated as she retook her seat next to Lucius.

"Thank you, but no. My apologies, ladies, I have a lot I need to speak to Lucius about. Questions about what the governors can do for Hogwarts now that she has been claimed. And about the headmaster. I think it is time Minerva took her rightful place as Headmistress. Officially! And there are a few other things that I feel should be established for the benefit of the students." The man rose from his spot between the two women and joined Harry by the door. Just before they walked out, the younger turned back to the slightly uncomfortable looking ladies.

" Cissy, why don't you talk to Aunt Petunia about being a Lady in one of the oldest families in the wizarding world, please. And Tunney, don't look so worried. Their divorce is very much final and Cissy has already bonded to her life-mate. She is not going to keep Lucius from you. You two will be very happy." Harry said with a smile as he and Lucius went to find another room for their talk.


	21. Chapter 21

Albus Dumbledore was sleeping as peacefully as one could in a full body bind and on the floor of a cell in a dank dungeon. He was dreaming of the day he restored peace and order to his life. The day Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort destroyed each other. It was only a matter of time before that would happen. His dream then changed to the day Tom took Harry in full view of several witnesses at Gringotts. After a few weeks, he had announced that the Order had found the savior and he was now being kept hidden and out of the public eye. For his own protection. Several parents had still pulled their children out of his school and got them private tutors. Even the Weasleys. When he had questioned them about how they could afford it; they smiled and said that Lady Longbottom had gottn one for Neville and that Ginny was more than welcome to come to Longbottom Manor. She felt that a friendly familiar face would help the boy be calm around the tutor. Must have worked. He passed his NEWTs with flying colors. Lady Longbottom was so impressed by Ginny's help that she offered to pay for the rest of hers AND the twins education. Since they had decided to return to complete their educations. He was thankful that most of the Slytherins were still at the school. Not to mention the Half blood and Muggleborn students whose parents didn't know any better. Of course, there were also the Pure bloods with parents under his control. A lot of those being friends of Potter.

Suddenly, the old man was wide awake as an inferno passed through his body. It was pain like he had never felt before. Every nerve in his body was as if was on fire while simultaneously being ground to bits. Sweat was drippin from all his pores which intensified the feeling tenfold. Then, his body started convulsing; further worsening the severity of the pain. The castle shook like it was falling off it's foundation.

"Did you feel that?" and "What was that?" was said by many this night. Including Harry Potter. Who sat bolt upright in his bed.

"Sev, did you just feel that?"

"Yes. What in all that is heavenly do you think it was?"

"You don't think he broke free"

Quickly throwing on robes, the two made their way downstairs to investigate what shook the castle. They headed for the study as that seemed to be where everyone gathered for everything. Upon entering, they saw that almost everyone else was already there. Everyone except Tom and Ginny.

"Oh Gods, Sev. You don't think...GINNY!" Harry started then ran to the door and hugged the shocked looking ginger girl.

"Harry. I need to breathe. You have to let me go!" she said laughing.

"Sorry, Gin. The castle shook. Everyone was here but you guys. I thought...I thought..." Harry stopped speaking as his jaw dropped open. Behind Ginny, coming through the study door; was his Uncle Tom. As he looked when Harry saw him in the diary in his second year. As a 17 year old.

Several things then happened that some would never believe. First, noticing that Harry had gone silent, everyone in the room turned to see a strange man in the door. Most of them then pulled their wands and pointed them at the familiar stranger. Next, Harry hugged said man. Then, the room suddenly filled with house elves. The little creatures moved to surround the newcomer in a protective way. Finally, the head elf froze everyone in the room; except for Harry, Tom and Ginny; as she approached

Harry.

"What's going on, Moeder?" Harry asked looking between the petite elf, his uncle, and Ginny.

"Harry, calm down. Sit and I will explain what I can." And he did just that. Very cautiously. Keeping his eyes on his friends and the house elves as he did so.

"OK. You know that Tom was cursed with the compulsion to destroy everything Muggle or non-magical?" Harry nodded. "And the Dufus twins cursed me?" Again, he nodded. "Well, it took Tom a while longer" she mock glared at her love "to complete the bond. And after we, um, you know...the room shook. No, not like that. Then, Tom was surrounded by a golden light which formed a huge ball that completely engulfed him, lifting him off the floor for only a few seconds before it also engulfed me. It put him back down on the bed and took off out of the door. When we could see again, I immediately noticed the change in Tom." Ginny then got up and made each of them a strong drink.

"Sooooo, he just de-aged on his own?" Harry asked still slightly confused.

"Not on his own" came a voice from the doorway.

The three turned to look at the newcomer and Tom promptly passed out. Ginny rushed over to his side and Harry ran to the door to hug his grandmother for the first time.

"How...wh...did you...MERLIN'S BALLS!"

"Harry. Calm yourself. I think I can further explain. Remember how I told you that your mother found me and kept me with her and talked to me about her discoveries? Well...I was bound by magic so I couldn't say anything until now. The touch of willing love, did infact, refer to Tommy finding his life-mate." She paused to smile at Ginny. And Tom, who had been enervated in time to hear all of what Tamah had said so far. "Once they bonded, the remaining curses and spells were broken and he was resotred to how he was BEFORE the first was cast. Which, as you know, he was only 17 when THAT man first got ahold of my brother. And, thankfully, since we are twins and share our life force and soul; I was also restored to the same age." Lady Riddle was now seated on the couch holding her grandson's hands. As he burst into tears she pulled him into a hug and held him while he cried his happy tears.

Tom and Ginny, who had tears in their eyes as well, joined the other two on the couch in a family hug/cry fest.

After a few moments, the quartet calmed. While Harry pulled away from the Matriarch she waved her hand and handed him a silk handkerchief.

"How did...Tom?" she looked to her brother. However, it was Ginny that spoke.

"I'm not sure that curse actually works. I did magic to dress us before we came down. And I also enervated Tom when he passed out. Maybe this is where Moeder comes in."

"Thank you Mistress Ginerva. Before I begin" she turned to the rest of the still frozen people in the room, "I will release you. But, be warned: any that intends to harm my masters will be instantly put in the dungeons." With the last word spoken, the others came alive again. Those with wands drawn quickly put them away.

"Wow Harry! This is some serious shit!" Neville exclaimed. Earning him shocked looks and giggles from all present. Including Moeder.

"Yes, Lord Longbottom. This is. I will explain a few things before I get to what happened tonight." Moeder paused and waved her hands to indicate that everyone should make themselves comfortable. When they were all settled and situated she began again.

"House elves have been around since the beginning of Our Mother Earth. It is her that all magic comes from. WE were her first children. All humans, and some other creatures, are descended from from us. I, myself, was the first. My mate was the second. You did not start looking the way you do for thousands of years. Our mother humbly allows us to live on and watch over those that the Magic flows strongly through. A thousand years ago, we, those of us here now, chose Salazar Slytherin. Years later, my mate chose another he thought was strong with the magic. It turned out, that one was strong with the magic of others. It is not the same thing. Stolen magic keeps the thief from aging properly and forms a shield around them. Not very long after, my mate was killed by the man. That is the only way we can die, to be killed. Mother told me that my vengence would be had when the wrongs against my family were corrected. You see, we are very powerful but we cannot use our magic to harm or cause harm. This night, I plead with Mother for a favor. One that I was willing to return to her side for." Here, she stopped and looked directly at Tom. "I could not do as you asked. I could not allow it. Not as long as there is breath in my body. I love you too much. You have always treated us better than the others. You grew special in my heart. It almost killed me that day when he cursed you and stole your sister from us. No, we could not stop him. You are very honorable for what you were trying to do. I just could not bear to let it happen."

Everyone looked at him with curiosity as the man hung his head in what seemed like shame.

"What did you do?" was asked by the lady of the house.

When he didn't answer, Ginny turned to face him and lifted his face so she could look him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you. If the compulsion to destroy you overwhelmed me, I had made a potion to take my own life. I made arrangements for my wife to be taken care of by converting one hundred million galleons into Muggle money and buying her a fully staffed castle in the Muggle world. Stipulating in my will that should her money ever run out, an additional hundred million be given to her. I gave the deed and will to Moeder and asked her to give it to you, Severus, after I was gone." Tom said the last in not more then a whisper. Yet, the entirety of the room heard him.

"You stupid, inconsiderate, self-centered, self-righteous..." Things started flying around the room. Harry had lost his control upon hearing his uncle was just going to give up and leave them all.

"ENOUGH! I will have none of that young man." Harry was so startled by outburst from his grandmother that he instantly calmed. He was so greatful Severus had come to sit beside him as soon as he was unfrozen as the man now held him.

"Did you ever stop to think what would happen to the rest of us if you did that? More than just Ginerva love you." The potion master asked his friend.

"I am sorry, Truly I am. But, Sev, do you not recall the day you brought Harry to me and all but begged me to kill you instead?" Severus smiled sadly and nodded. Shocking many in the room that was not aware of that fact. "You see, you were willing to die to keep from seeing any harm befall the one you love. I am willing to do the same. As would anyone else in this room." The man finished

"I could not allow that to happen. We knew of the curses upon you. No, we could not break them. They were of a magic not from Mother. Once I discovered your intentions, I begged Mother to help in exchange for me returning to her. I have watched over this part of the family for so long that all of you, especially you, Master Tom, have grown in my heart. As you love Ginerva so much, I love you. But with the heart of a mother. So, your intended sacrifice shall be mine instead. Mother can not replace Magic once it has been stolen. However, she is able to recall it to her. This night, she has. All the magic the evil one has stolen was returned to Mother Earth. Also, you, my child, have always held so much of the Mother in you that she has shared your gift with those you love the most." She looked toward Ginny then Tamah. Both with tears streaming down their cheeks. Turning to Harry she continued. "You are Mother's favorite. Even through all you have had to endure, your heart and soul are pure of evil. So much so, that you inspire love in those that have never felt it before. That is why Mother gifted you with so much. More than any that have come before you. And with the gift to see the love in and for others."

Moeder paused again and moved to Neville, "You, my child, have had to endure much as well. And also kept your heart pure. You gave comfort to others no matter how it make you feel. Hence, the Mother's gift to you of the ability to feel others emotions to better comfort and protect them. You are a great person and She is strong in you as well. Always remember, the first impression of feeling is usually the correct one."

Now she walked to Hermione and Remus. "You, child, are knowledge. Your yearning and desire to always seek more is why you were gifted with the ability to see and feel others magic. You will always learn as new people come into your life. And as for you," She looked directly at Remus, "you opened your heart to ones that was not yours, did your best to love and take care of them despite obstacles. You opened your heart to the Favorite and love him as your own. Mother appreciates it immensely and in return...when life is new to you, the mona will be vanquished." Now, she returned to Harry but focused her attention to his side. Severus. "You have been gifted with the power to right the wrongs. You must not force them onto people. They must choose as your kin had to do for so long." Turning back to Tom, she smiled and embraced him "It is time. She calls for my return" As Moeder placed a kiss on his forehead she vanished in a blinding white light. Leaving everyone in the room in confusion and tears.

After Moeder had "left", most in the room returned to their beds. Hermione, Remus, Tom, Ginny, Tamah, Draco, the twins, Luna, Pansy, Seamus, Lucius, Petunia, Narcissa, Rabastian, Rodolphus, Neville, Harry and Severus remained. All lost in thought about the night's events.

Finally, Harry stood up and started pacing. Thinking out loud.

"So, Tom and Ginny bonded. Breaking the curses on Tom and freeing Grandmother; putting them to the age they were before the first curse was put on him making them younger than me. Then, at the request of our house elf, who turns out to be the first being, his magic was split between him, Ginny and his sister. And then said being went to each of us and told us about our "gifts" we have. Dumbledore had been stripped of all the magic he has stolen throughout the years .And that I am THE Mother Earth's favorite child and the most powerful wizard. EVER! WOW. That's a lot to take in, but what about all that other stuff. 'Ne, HELP!" Harry pleaded with his best friend as he flopped back down on the couch.

It was Neville that spoke. "I can only speak for myself. As you know, I can feel other's emotions and can project my feelings onto others. And, Hermione, you have been driving me CRAZY! I couldn't figure out before, but now, after hearing what Moeder said about first impressions...Um, 'Ne, you are pregnant. When I touched you earlier, I could feel two distinct sets of emotions but I put it off to how wonky your moods have been lately. And that werewolves can't reproduce. However, now, I am certain." Neville finished smiling at his friends.

Remus had a look of anger, then shock on his face. Anger thinking his mate had been unfaithful, but then he would've been able to smell it on her. Then, shock that it had to be true and explained so much. He remembered Lily being pregnant and the emotional turmoil she was in the whole time. He kissed his Hermione as she sat in stunned silence.

Severus stood and addressed the room of his closest friends and family. "I believe that she was telling me that I should continue forward in my research in curing various "ailments" of our world. My current project is a potion that not only nullifies the effects of the Cruciatus curse, it reverses them as well." He turned his head toward the gasp he heard as he finished and smiled at Neville. Who then jumped up and hugged him. Eliciting a smile from all those present.

"Not to change the subject, but you do realize that you are now the Uralt Prime along with everything else, Harry?" Lucius, ever the politician, stated.

"That's right! The oldest, most powerful. That is you now, Scar-head!" Draco teased.

"Careful Ferret-face, You wouldn't want to piss me off now would you?" Harry grinned as he teased back.

"Well, that just leaves Remus' gift. Once we figure out who this Mona is." Narcissa brought to everyone's attention from her perch on Rabastan's lap.

"Uncle Remy?" Pansy inquired from the man who took care of her the most while she recuperated. It was his words that comforted her the most about not being able to have children. As he could relate to wanting and not having them.

"To the best of my knowledge, I know no one by that name." He answered

The entire room broke out in discussion about who Mona is and what it would entail to vanquish her and what that would do for the werewolf.

Finally, Luna stood, pulling Seamus with her and she led him to the door. The couple had everyone's attention from their all-of-the-sudden decision to leave. Before walking out, the petite blond girl turned and smiled in that dreamily way so unique to her and simply said...

"When the baby is born, the moon will no longer affect you. Remus, you will be cured. Silly people, don't you know that 'mona' is Old English for 'moon'?"

"Of course!" was shouted by many.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, a mysterious wind blew a large pile of dust away. And the next morning, when the sun rose, the whole Earth glowed with a happiness that was felt by all.


End file.
